Love? No, I prefer sake
by nish0
Summary: He wants to bind her, tie her down, tame her. But all she does is set his stone cold demeanour on fire, breaks him open. Will they? Won't they? Will they? Byakuya x Rangiku. R&R would be very much appreciated. Rating M for now, to be safe. Bleach belongs to Kubo. IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE !
1. You can learn a lot about a woman by her

**Chapter one: You can learn a lot about a woman by her sake intake**

_"… here Ran-chan." A silver haired adolescent shouted my name from the top of a tree. _

_"Why were you hiding from me" I heard myself sulk._

_"… 'cause you'd be looking fer me" I could see his smirk even with the sun behind his slender figure._

_"…But I was thinking you were gone. I thought you left…I thought... " was that a slight tremor in my voice. _

_"Yar so silly Ran chan." He jumped and in an instant he was standing next to me. "here" he handed me an almost wilted, squashed flower. _

_I felt like the happiest girl in the world. _

…

"…Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

Someone is calling my name. I'm sleeping and I want to keep on sleeping. "Umm…" I tried tearing open my eye lids. So heavy, so comfortable, I want to sleep.

"Matusumoto Fukutaichou… are you well?" a deep voice resonated inside my heavy head.

I didn't want to, still I forcibly opened my eyes a little. A very unusual face floated into my field of vision.

"Umm... Ku... chiki...Taichou?" I opened my eyes slightly further. Why am I dreaming about _him_? That's a first.

"Why are you sleeping here" his deep voice rang again in my ears.

I _am _dreaming, aren't I? I thought to myself before slowly sitting up straight.

"Kuchiki Taichou, what are you doing here? Is it a hollow attack?" I murmured unmindfully. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the surroundings and tried to remember where I am. It's the spot I've been frequently visiting the last few weeks. This is my _secret Gin spot_. But why am I sleeping here? More importantly, why is _he_ here at this time? I looked at his blurry face through my eye lashes, he's kneeling next to me. His grey eyes are focused on me.

"I should be the one enquiring to why you are passed out in a place such as this" his monotonous voice drifted from the darkness of the night.

The empty sake bottles beside me rattled as I moved. I scratched my hair only to realise it's a mess. Some twigs and dry leaves in my hair is nothing compare to my other experiences at being discovered in positions compromising enough to put any guy to shame. Face of a frustrated Hitsugaya Taichou came in my mind. Oh, he wouldn't like this even a bit.

"Did I fall asleep here?" I looked around with my drowsy eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. I tried to stand up while realising the fact that I might topple over any minute and felt the slight embarrassment warming my face before holding myself steady.

After a brief pause of studying my face, he stood up silently and turned to leave. I finally stood up only to stumble and fall. But I found myself still standing as the captain of the 6th squad grabbed me by my arm.

Before turning and leaving after I was steady, he said, "It would be wise to not fall asleep drunk in a place like this at this hour. I trust you would find your way home. "

I felt the effect of alcohol was wearing off from the slight embarrassment as I watched him leave.

But I decided to worry about the consequence sometime tomorrow may be, if I'd bother with it at all. I wobbled towards my so called home to find my warm bed and sleep like there's no tomorrow.

…

The pounding in my head and the over sensitive hearing didn't help the humiliation I felt in the morning. Everything about yesterday was coming back to me. I clearly remember the smug disdainful look Kuchiki Taichou gave me. Getting drunk off my ass in a bar with my friends was one thing, but passing out like that and getting caught by the sternest captain of all 13 squads is something totally different. My normal everyday behaviour cannot nearly be called _appropriate_ as far as a noble-ling such as himself is concerned, but I still wouldn't want an impression that might lead him to vote against my captaincy in the future. Well, that is if I ever decide to become one. Right now, I'm perfectly content with my current responsibilities, or the lack of it.

I rubbed my temple and sipped the cuppa coffee. I had no idea anyone from seireitei would be there. I've frequently started visiting that spot since Gin's death. I could see the most glorious sunset from there. It always reminds me of the time I'd spent with Gin. It had become a tradition for me to go there to watch the sunset and pretend Gin was there with me. Even though he is gone, the mess he left me in is still here and I miss him.

The need to drown my sorrows in bottles of sake somewhat receded since his death. But I can't say that I don't enjoy getting pissed drunk every now and then. My lack of hangovers almost every morning was something Hitsugaya Taichou didn't seem to mind.

"Matsumoto!" I looked up to see a surprized Hitsugaya Taichou. "You're here early?"

"Hitsugaya Taichou. Yeah, my coffee machine is broken." I rubbed my temple. "Hey Taichou, can you put in an order for another coffee machine in this month's budget?"

"No. This isn't your personal shopping list. We need every cent we get for the much needed repairs that is still pending since the war and why are you hung over again? I haven't seen you like this in a while. I sincerely hoped whatever made you reduce you sake intake would stuck for longer. I guess I've hoped for too much", he seem irritated.

"Ouch..." my tone was of genuine hurt. "You still loved me no matter what though, right?" I feigned disappointment with a pout. I remembered I need to buy some lip gloss too.

He ignored my comment with the flick of his hand. He approached his desk after filling up his coffee mug.

"Hey Taichou." I called him again. Irritating my Taichou is one of the easiest and the most entertaining way to get over my headaches.

"What is it now Matsumoto? Don't tell me you want a day off. I thought we were finally done with this ridiculousness." I noticed a tick on his forehead while he studied the form he will be working on soon.

"Nothing…" I smiled deviously. "I was just... You know… wondering…" I made an innocent face, "how did it go with Momo last night?"

I noticed a clear evidence of blush on his cheeks. Without removing his eyes from his paperwork his spat out in annoyance, "It's none of your business Matsumoto. Now please finish those paperwork."

I giggled. "Taichou, you are soo cutee!" I deliberately used the word "cute", it pisses him off the most. He growled, "If you are not going to shut up and do your work than take his to the 6th squad captain and bring his signatures" He threw a file at my desk.

Sixth squad? My mouth dried tasted bitter. Those eyes again? God! I grumbled out the words, "I'll just finish these paperwork first then"

He didn't expect me to surrender so easily. With a suspicious look at my face he concentrated on his work.

Yeah. I can't face that stuck up snob now. Later, may be.

…

Around the afternoon, I found myself standing in front of the sixth squad captain's office. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"You may enter."

I slid open the door. Kuchiki Taichou looked at me with a cold hard stare. I am not sure if I saw any emotion playing across them. With him, it's hard to tell.

"Kuchiki Taichou. I have some files that need your signature."

He gestured to his desk. I silently placed the file in front of him. He barely glanced at me and quickly started going through the pages.

I was unsure of how to start a conversation like this. So I just went right ahead without thinking too much.

"Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Do you have something to say Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

"Well, about last night… I wanted to apologise. If you weren't there, I probably would've stayed like that all night."

I heard his pen stopped. I felt the all-knowing dark grey eyes piercing my soul. After a brief moment of silence he went back to his papers.

I felt a twinge of hurt and anger. What's with this guy? I said I'm sorry. The least he could do is accept it. How rude! It's not like I threw up on him or anything. Wait, I didn't throw up, did I?

I studied his face intently. I _hope_ I didn't throw up on him. That's my last time drinking by myself. You never know who finds you where, in what condition these days. This time it was only Kuchiki Taichou. I can't imagine if ever bump into the sautaichou. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

The silence and the sound of his pen was becoming too overpowering. I have to say something, I can't just let my apology hang there.

"Umm… Kuchiki Taichou?"

He stopped writing again and looked at me sideways, expecting me to say something. That bastard. Is this how you converse with someone? For a noble he sure does lack the common manners.

"I apologised to you." I stated the fact firmly.

Few seconds of silence later he said, "I heard you"

Now this is becoming irritating. "You didn't respond"

"I assumed you didn't need one."

"I don't understand"

"You apologized to lessen yourself the humiliation you felt and to make sure I don't associate your last night's drunken state to your normal self and question your ability as a Fukutaichou. I assure you that whether or not that is your natural state, I do not possess any interest in you to remember what happened last night for too long." he picked up his pen and started writing with all his air of smugness.

_What?_ How does a person insult another with such carelessness? All those times I thought maybe what they say about this captain was all an exaggeration. But they were right all along. Before I could stop myself my mouth spoke the next words automatically.

"I don't understand how you could be so indifferent to an apology. I assume it's because no one ever taught you how to be respectful of others unless they have some blue noble blood in their veins. I hope treating others like dirt makes you feel better about your noble ass but you should know only a pompous, arrogant, asshole could throw aside a sincere apology without even acknowledging the persons existence. Noble or commoner, everyone is human and they deserve the least amount of decency of being treated like one. Not just some piece of object."

I huffed heavily. My anger meter plummeted down just as quickly it went up. I felt my hands were shaking slightly as the sudden burst of energy left my body.

"Excuse me", I turned around on the spot and stormed out of the office. Before long I found myself panting in front of the 10th squad office.

I forgot to bring back the files.

After a brief moment I went inside the office. Hitsugaya Taichou looked up from his desk.

"Did you get the files signed?"

"Kuchiki Taichou said he will send them back once his done with them" I lied. I will have to ask Renji to get those files back for me.

What an arrogant asshole. Then again, I hope that sudden burst of spiteful words doesn't come back to bite my ass with any dire consequences. The thought left me feeling more than a little guilty. Silly, silly Rangiku! What have you done? I felt my head throbbing. I packed my up for the day and left the office. I really need some drink now.

…

_"… Come on, Ran Chan. I'll make it up to you. How about a round of sake on me tonight?" his chameleon grin changed into something genuine. _

_"Don't you dare start thinking I forgave you" I huffed out the words._

_"Oh no. I can never dare think that." his smile widened. _

_"Good. Because the only reason I am going is because I love sake. That's it"_

_His silently stared at me with the weirdest look on his face. He had few hours before he needed to go back to his lieutenant duties. _

…

I found myself watching the sunset again at my secret Gin spot. The cool breeze felt nice against my skin. It calmed me down. This place makes me feel less alone. I was pondering about what happened this afternoon. I wish Gin was here instead of me. He would find something witty to say instead of losing his temper like me.

I have a feeling I need to stay clear of Kuchiki Byakuya from now on. I could never win against him in a duel. I sighed.

...

To be continued


	2. Friends don't let friends pass out drunk

**Chapter 2: Friends don't let friends pass out drunk alone**

_"If only you had hold on to me a little longer" my heart skipped a beat and a clustered emptiness in the pit of my stomach left me feeling like i'm about fall. _

_"Good bye, I'm sorry" he turned and I saw the smile on his face has vanished and only thing I could see was his silver hair hiding the something resembling hurt in his eyes._

I woke with a shudder after reliving the event of the previous day in my dream. And realised there is a trail of tear running down my face. _You never loved me you bastard! _I hugged my knees tighter and decided never to shed a single tear for him. Never. _I hate you too._

That morning Hitsugaya Taichou found me passed out in front of his office.

…

The sweet nectar of alcohol! You've been my constant companion since I first time discovered how it leaves me so oblivious to the too real world around me, where I never had anything real, except him. I loved how alcohol made me feel so free and careless, even if it is for a moment.

It didn't matter anymore that the one man I held dear can so easily leave me behind. And not just once. But he made it his habit to leave with a sentence of confusing knots of feelings, which kept me waiting, hoping, wanting every time.

I became an expert at locking those feelings during the day and at night the flow of sake would free me from that imprisonment. It begun at an early age when I found him gracefully going around the 13 squads wearing the badge of a lieutenant, barely acknowledging my presence. Then again walking pass me like nothing happened the night before. And it continued. I always wondered what I was to him.

Then finally it was,_ "Good bye . I'm sorry"_. I was someone who's worth a single good bye and a single sorry, and nothing more.

And then he had to go and die in my arms. All was his plan to protect me. I don't remember ever wanting his protection? All I wanted was him.

At least it was some sort of a closure that I thought I wanted. But the price was too high. He left with a satisfied look in his eyes before the lights went out of them. He couldn't hurt me anymore, it just made me feel like I'm the worst person alive.

Watching my young Taichou suffer every day since he impaled the girl he loved with his own sword, I promised myself I will stay sober from now on. Even if it's to just stand by his side.

But then there are times when I feel like I can't take it anymore. The need to drown in sake is all I could think about. Gin's absence becomes so unbearable, I feel like a foreigner in my own skin. He's gone forever and I still miss him. my body betrays my senses for his touch. I miss the way he was when there was just the two of us, however rare it was. So I take a break from my own promise. I know I'll forgive myself. Eventually.

Right now, that should explain how I ended up at the edge of the town after several bottles of cheap sake, wobbling towards home from a bar in Rukongai. I paid the price of numbed happiness bought with sake by spewing a few times on my way back.

I suspected my hair smelled like vomit since there is no one with me to hold them when I was so happily hurling my stomach out. Everyone was busy with their… whatever, so I ended up going drinking by myself. Overdoing the sake consumption is my signature move after all. It just gets kinda difficult going home alone.

I sat down on the side of the street with my back against the wall, barely able to move a muscle. I just wanted to close my eyes for a bit. Only for a bit. But fate wouldn't let me have it.

"Are you planning on spending the night on this pavement Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

I opened my eyes with a startle. It's _him._ I can't believe it, it had to be _him._ Fate also has a wicked sense of humour. But now I'm done with caring about what he thinks of me.

"Why do you care where I sleep" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"I don't. I was merely pointing out the….. "

I heard his voice floating away from me. I closed my eyes but the urge to barf again overtook me. And I found myself throwing up everything I have eaten in the last week.

No matter how used to this I am, it still brings the worse emotions out of me. I wanted to lie there and cry myself to sleep. The loneliness of not having a friend at the moment overwhelmed my senses. And soon darkness covered my vision and I blacked out.

…

My drunken dreams are extremely vivid. But this is a dream I'm all too familiar with. The dead limp body of the only man I've ever loved lying there with all his innocence and fragility on his face. No matter how I hard I try I can't reach him, I can only watch as he disappears.

I woke with a feeling of sudden fall in my stomach. My eyes took some time to adjust to the dim light around me. "Gin", I heard myself whisper.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou"

I almost had a heart attack. I sat up quickly to realise where I am. I am lying in a couch which appeared to be in Kuchiki Taichou's office. I sensed my throat drying out like sand and felt a heavy head which was incapable of any sort of balance.

I turned sideways to see him sitting at his desk in the dim light looking at me with a pen in his hand.

"Are you feeling well?" he monotonous voice vibrated through the stale air in the room.

"Umm… yeah." I ran my hand through my messy hair. It looks like it has stuff sticking out, and yes, clearly smells of vomit. For some reason my dirty hair concerned me more than being in this pathetic drunken state again in front of Kuchiki Taichou. It looked like there are also vomit stains on my cloth. I sighed. This is a new level of disgrace. I don't think I will ever try to find out what he thinks of me anymore.

"If you would like I will take you home. I didn't want to leave you on the side of the street, passed out."

"Umm… it's okay. I can walk." after saying so I stood up and instantly hit the ground. I was on all fours when I saw his feet in front of me. I sighed. Why is it always _him_?

…

Our walking pace wasn't that fast given that I was heavily leaning on his shoulder. I kept my face straight I didn't want him to win again. There's no doubt that this pompous noble is indulging in his feeling of superiority inside his head. One day I will show him how I can also carry myself with dignity and confidence. Just, not now. Now I need an urgent bath and some sleep.

"Where were you coming from this late, if you don't mind me asking" he suddenly broke the silence.

I didn't think he would start a conversation. I was taken aback at first, then decided to play along.

"Rukongai, there's a bar where we usually hang out"

"Why is it that you were walking by yourself when you had your friends?"

"I… was by myself tonight."

There was a long pause after this. He kept his face staring ahead. I decided that I've had enough of making him feel like a hero by leaning on him.

"I think I can walk now" I let go of him and stood on my feet without toppling over.

"I will accompany you to your quarter" there was a silent command in his voice.

I kept my mouth shut and started walking. The night is still young and there are few hours left before sunrise. We were the only two people walking down the streets of seireitei this late.

"Ichimaru Gin was a good captain" his voice suddenly exploded in the silence.

I stood still on the track. Where is this coming from? I looked at him suspiciously before continuing my slow stroll.

"I understand you had a relationship with him?" he continued.

I wasn't sure how to even begin a conversation like this with _this _guy.

"No… not really… he might've loved me…I guess… I don't know" I tried to keep my voice calm.

We walked in silence for a while. He turned around when we reached the front of my quarter. Before he disappears again, I wanted to take the chance to ask something.

"I thought you would be hating me after what I said that other day at your office"

I couldn't be sure of what I saw but it looked like there was a smirk on his face.

"Love and hate, both are such strong words, Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Sleep well", and with that he shunpoed away and disappeared from my sight.

…

"Say how do you deal with that stuck up captain of your Renji?" I reached out for the bottle of sake.

"He's not that bad, Rangiku-san. He just likes keeping everyone on their toes."

"Does he hate everyone that much? I see how he keeps_ you_ running around everywhere. And you're like his _only_ fanboy."

"Ha ha, well said. Well… I respect him for that." Renji gulped down another cup. "One day, I'll beat him and earn his respects" his eyes wandered outside the window.

"Respect… huh?" I sipped my last cup of sake to make it last longer.

…

_I'm glad you left me with nothing, Gin. Only your memories are tormenting enough. Why does love hurt so much?_

_..._

_To be continued _


	3. I don't want people to be very likable

_**Note: I've used third person POV during the Byakuya parts. **_

**Chapter 3: I don't want people to be very likable, it saves me the trouble of liking them.**

Late nights are not uncommon for him. He always has piles of work to go through. But that's not the only reason why he's always late to bed. Either work or an idle strolls through seireitei, he enjoys the company of the night. At night when everything is so simple and uncomplicated. The cover of darkness hides all the ugly corners of life. And in dark nights like these the most interesting things happen.

Just like when he found a figure clad in white yukata lying passed out at a very inconspicuous spot next to the river. He was quite surprised thinking that this might be a result of homelessness, which is unlikely at a place such as seireitei. As he approached her, he realised this was more of an issue of alcoholism.

He always assumed the pretty blonde vice-captain of the tenth squad was more ladylike. She did look the part. But letting herself pass out on the street, seems something far from feminine. Though he's never known much about her. He doesn't appreciate gossips but it would appear that talks about her unrefined commoner qualities are true, which directly opposes her stunningly beautiful appearance. If she was smarter she would've controlled the scandals going around about her. But it looks like she's living up to her rowdy reputation, and then some.

Her personality did not draw his attention until the little burst of angry words she shot at him with such ferocity that afternoon in his office. He was taken aback by the various terms she used to describe him. This dangerously reminds him of the foolish substitute shinigami, Kurosaki. He never had any regards for such vulgar and loud personalities. But just like Kurosaki, this woman seems to be full of contradictions.

Her affinity to alcohol was as evident as the rumours. He found her again at the side of the road, passed out. And this time, with vomit stains on her hair and cloths. He never understood the need of drinking oneself to death. Nothing could be worth degrading oneself that low.

But a sleeping Matsumoto Rangiku was totally a different creature. It's like all her fire during the day turns into tears in her sleep. While slept on in his office sofa, she unconsciously called out for the late Ichimaru Gin, over and over. He didn't know they had a relationship, even thought they were promoted to captaincy at the same time, he's barely spoken two words with the guy. As far as he could tell, he was a good captain with a very odd sense of humour. Ichimaru's betrayal during Aizen's revolt was as much of a shock for him as anyone else in seireitei. He remembered faintly the look on Matsumoto Fukutaichou's face, it had a similar reaction. Finding out her lover was a traitor than dealing with his death in her arms must have been tough for her. He wondered if that's the reason she keeps drinking herself to unconsciousness.

He very often found her sitting around that riverside corner where he first found her. He must admit it's a nice spot for nightly strolls.

…

I kept seeing _him_ around my _secret Gin_ _spot_. It happened twice already, so I made a note to myself to keep an eye out for his presence. Only as a precaution though.

Later I ended up pretending to be unaware of his presence when he walked by. He does not scare me anymore. But things have looked up in terms of being in good terms with him. He nods in greeting if I ever happen to pass him by, which is definitely a sign of me being in his good book. Who knows, maybe one day he'll be voting for me, to become a captain. But that's in the future, let's just enjoy the quiet darkness.

…

"So, I've decided on the yukata I'll be wearing at Shunsui's party. I don't know if you remember the pale green one I bought at the festival. It's one of my favourite. I think you might have guessed why. Because it's your favourite colour. You know Gin, I don't remember being so fond of you when you were alive". I murmured the words to the moon that is shining down on me so happily.

_ "You always look so pretty in it Ran-chan. Ya look good in anything" _I imagined him saying something like that. Gin from my imagination is a much _much _better. The real Gin wouldn't have had time to sit by and listen to my idle chatter.

I sighed and smiled at the half-moon that hypnotised my gaze.

…

She's there again. He wasn't looking for her or trying to sense her reiatsu, really. He just accidentally recognised the white yukata clad figure next to the river, hugging her knees together. He had half a mind just to pass by, just like the last few times.

"Kuchiki Taichou? It's you!" she looked genuinely surprized. "I didn't hear what you've just said."

"I asked whether it's normal for you to talk to yourself like this".

Her face looked unprepared and the awkwardness could be seen clearly in her eyes. This woman is extremely easy to read. He noticed the empty sake bottle next to her again. May be she'll end up spending the night here again.

To his surprize she bounced back to her usual bubbly self in a matter of seconds. Her face lit up with a bright smile and she said, "Talking to myself?" she let out a nervous giggle. "Don't be silly. I was just…uhh… singing a song… yeah".

She had a look of satisfaction at coming up with an effective lie. It would also appear that her lying skills are worse than a 5 year old.

He thought about what he overheard before. She must have loved him very much.

Also, did she just say he was being _silly_? Kuchiki Byakuya is never _silly_.

…

When the absence of vice-captain Abarai has left the squad short staffed and required reinforcement, Hitsugaya Taichou volunteered my services, not from the goodness of his heart but he was admittedly tired of my lounging around in his office.

"Kuchiki Taichou is requesting your services today, Matsumoto" my captains annoyed announcement came as a shock this morning. But not as much of a shock as it was when I found out my 'services' meant babysitting the new sixth squad recruits and training them. At least I've made some new Rangiku san-fans.

The first day ended well though. I also ended up sparring with few of the seated officers. I even got an early day after pouting over a broken nail. Sweet.

…

"Why are you sleeping in my office?"

I startled out of my nap. _Damn, he's done already_. I quickly fixed my hair and cloths before conjuring the sweetest smile I could manage. "I was taking a little break Kuchiki Taichou".

His silent stroll towards his desk revealed nothing of whether he is about throw me out of the new recruit training program.

"In that case, you may continue with your break. Although I suggest you spend your night sleeping and not drinking to avoid such awkward situations during work." He shuffled through his papers. I stood there unsure of whether I should leave or stay. After a pause he said, "Feel free to make yourself a cup of tea."

_Tea_? Is he being _nice_? Hmm, I thought he's one of those stern captains who strive for perfection with strict discipline. I heard he keeps _everyone_ on their toes. Emphasis on _everyone_. It must be the boobs. How I love men and their weaknesses. I helped myself to a cup of green tea and slightly nodded off to the sound of his brush before he rudely shook me out of my half dream, "isn't it time you go attend to your students, Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

….

"Renji you're back." I beamed with highest amount of enthusiasm I could muster.

"Yeah" he nervously stretched the back of his neck. "I hope I didn't piss Taichou off too much for taking this long. Thanks for helping out Rangiku san"

"No worries, Renj" I gave him a pat on his back. "I'm just glad to have you back. The occasional sparring sessions with your subordinates are getting to me old bones" I cracked.

"Ha-ha! You? Old? Not in another few hundred years." He smiled at me.

"Damn. There goes my excuse for the day"

…

"… Matsumoto!"

I looked up from me half lying position on the couch, "what is it Taichou? I was just catching up on my beauty nap" I pouted.

"Why are you here again? Have you finished with the task for sixth squad?"

"Renji's back, so I won't have to anymore" I went back to day dreaming with my hands under my head a pillows.

"That's not an excuse for lying around doing nothing."

"Oh, come on Taichou. There isn't much to do around here anyway."

"There is, and you're lucky I'm your captain. If it was Kuchiki, you would have no time to sit around like this. That's why I want you to go offer your services to him, you might end up learning some discipline."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"... Don't make me say it again"

…

"… Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Come in" with his sombre expression he carelessly gestured me to enter. I've gotten used to this semi dark, stuffy atmosphere of this office. Few pretty flowers might brighten up the room I thought to myself. Although my thought mostly revolved around wishing to be lying outside in the sun.

"I would like you to continued training the new recruits. It would appear that they are improving quiet well"

"Sounds like a plan!" I played with my hair in my finger, I think I might need a haircut soon.

"Are you paying attention Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

"Umm yeah… new recruits… training. No problem." _Hell no! Is that a split end?_ "I think some flowers might brighten your office a bit more" I muttered slowly before realising what I've just said.

I looked at the captain apologetically, and felt a piercing gaze my way from the good captain. I assumed this is his _puzzled look_. Well, as much as I can be expressed with those stony facial muscles of his.

"Ha ha ha" I nervously playing with my necklace." Please, ignore my random babbling. I'll be off to train the hell out of those new recruits. See ya" I hurried out of there quickly.

Phew. This man can look at me like he's reading my mind. Lately I become strangely self-conscious whenever I'm around him. Not good. I want me old carefree-self back.

…

"Flowers? What an odd woman". He thought to himself.

He turned the pages of his paperwork. The idea isn't too bad though.

…

He found something worrying about himself the other day. It is becoming a bad habit which he soon needs to rid himself of. He has started noticing this loud, poor mannered woman and her reiatsu. It is disturbing. He found himself being strangely conscious of her presence if she's anywhere near him or the sixth squad. She seems to be the kind of Fukutaichou who likes more running around than doing her job. Well, it's Hitsugaya Taichou's problem, not his.

Today he unintentionally (mostly) overheard her little conversation with vice-captain Renji next door.

It looks like she's going to be at the birthday celebration for Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of the eighth squad. He concentrated on his paperwork. Knowing Kyoraku Taichou, there will alcohol flowing everywhere. At least he won't be finding her passed out in the street corner somewhere, there will be plenty of her friends at the party. _If_ he decides to go.

Not that it matters to him whether she passes out on the street drunk or not.

….

_"Matsumoto Fukutaichou! You're here again I see". His grin looked dangerously spread out tonight. _

_I cocked my head to look at him sideways. "Ichimaru Taichou! Why don't you join us?" I poured a gallon of honey over my tone. _

_"Ie ie. It seems like you're enjoying yourself, please carry on". He stretched that grin even more before leaving the bar. _

_…_

_"Good evening Shuhei" I opened my eyes to see a shadow of his appearance within my field of vision._

_"Ichimaru Taichou! I was just taking Rangiku san home. She doesn't seem like she's able to walk by herself." I heard Hisagi Shuhei's voice. _

_"I'll take her" I felt someone yanked my away from Hisagi. I moved my head a little. "You go on. Run along home Hisagi Fukutaichou."_

_"Gin" I muttered inaudibly. _

_"Ran chan" I heard his soft voice while he carried me home. "How many times have I told you to stop drinking so much? It's not pretty"_

_I had a reply to that in my head, just what it was I couldn't remember. I felt so tired, I closed my eyes. _

_…_

_"Wakey wakey"_

_I squint in the sunlight that broke through my curtains. "Gin. Why are you here?"_

_"You drank so much you passed out last night. I just carried you home."_

_I sat up, I remember, I was mad at him. "Why are you here Gin? Please leave"_

_"I can't leave ya like this. Here take this potion I got some from Unohana Taichou"._

_"No". I said firmly. "I told you to never talk to me again. So, please leave."_

_There was an awkward silence in the room. I could only see the side of his face, half of which is covered by his brilliant silver hair that shined so much in the sunlight. _

_He suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand, and before I know it, I was pulled into an embrace. _

_"Gin. Gettoffame!"_

_He held me tight while I screamed and squirmed and pushed him but he held on. Within a few minutes, I was exhausted and stayed there motionless in his arms. _

_"Gin, you bastard. I hate you". I felt warm tears sipping through my eyes and making his chest wet. _

_"There there Ran chan." I felt his embrace loosened and with one hand he petted my head. He didn't have to hold on to me tight anymore, I remained like that. _

_He always knew how to claim me as his. Always._

_..._

_To be continued_


	4. To alcohol! The cause of and solution to

**Chapter 4: To alcohol! The cause of... and solution to... all of life's problems.**

"Byakuya, my boy. You made it" the loud yelling of drunken Kyoraku Taichou caught my attention. I glanced over to see Kuchiki Taichou and his solemn face looking so out of place in a party like this.

I forced my eyes back to the people at my table, chatting away. The odd feeling of self-consciousness was making me uneasy again. I hope to ignore his presence and paid attention my friends. Renji was retelling a story about how he saved an old woman and her pretty granddaughter from some goons in the outer district last week. He seems ecstatic about the fact that the pretty granddaughter is showing some interest in him. I patted him in the back after listening to this recollection for the umpteenth time with the deepest form attention on my face, and muttered, "you playboy, you". Compliments like this always makes him blush happily.

"Rangiku san, you look so pretty today" next to me a very _very _drunk Shuhei was almost collapsing on me. This is probably the fifteenth time he complimented me with the same observation. "But you always look pretty… hick… you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen"

"That's nice Shuhei." I rolled my eyes and pushed him straight. He seemed totally out of it. "Maybe you should go home now."

I looked at the crowd of people standing around Kyoraku Taichou. Nanao looked busy running around shouting orders to the caterers. I couldn't seem to find Momo or Isane anywhere. I need some girly squealing to do about who's wearing what. I sighed. It's no use. Craning my neck towards the crowd only allowed me to witness how uncomfortably stern and out of place Kuchiki Taichou looked next to Shunsui, next to him Ukitake Taichou was enjoying himself surrounded by his fangirls and boys. I suppose, the only fan Kuchiki Byakuya has is sitting here with his back to him, talking about some girl.

I decided to brush off any thoughts of the captain from my mind and concentrated on what is going on in this table.

Ikkaku has already started a drinking game with Kira. No matter how timid he looks, Kira can put away a few bottles easily. I know, I remember doing that with him when we Gin left for Hueco Mundo.

"Rangiku san" Shuhei again. It looked like he's trying to hug me. "I love you Rangiku san. You are so beautiful".

I gently pushed aside his wandering hands. "Shuhei, you are pissed off your mind. Go home"

"Let him be Rangiku san" I heard Kira from the other side of the table. "He's been dealing with the ninth squad all by himself. He needs this break"

Shuhei has already laid his head down on the table, groaning.

I looked at Kira. He didn't mention the fact that he himself has been handling the whole third squad by himself as well. He is stronger than he looks. Gin has left both of us in a mess and he's been handling it quiet well.

I saw my Taichou saying his goodbye to Kyoraku Taichou after giving me an _if-you-come-to-work-hung-over-tomorrow-you're-dead _ look before leaving. I didn't really care about Taichou's death glare, but I did control my sake intake today to avoid any scenario that might lead to vomiting on my favourite yukata.

"I think I'll just take him home. You guys seem like you're gonna be a while" I stood up. Looks like there won't be any girl time today.

I picked up almost passed out Shuhei and placed one of his arm around my shoulder. Ninth Squad quarters are close to ours anyway.

"See ya around Rangiku san" the boys could barely get their eyes off the drinking game.

It was cool and humid outside. Seems like it might start raining any minute. I felt a little tipsy so didn't want to risk flash stepping in this condition with another person hanging on my shoulder. Slowly, we headed towards the barracks.

"Umm…Rangiku san." I heard him murmured almost like whisper.

"It's alright Shuhei. We're going home" I reassured him.

"Rangiku san. Why don't you love me?"

I grunted. These damned drunk people!

"I've always liked you. But you're always running after that creepy third squad captain" his voice was rising. He squirmed and wiggled and made weird moves to turn around and give me a hug.

"Damn it Shuhei! Stop this. You are drunk!" I pushed his hand aside while keeping him on his feet. It was easier said than done.

"You never gave me the smallest chance, you know I could make you happier than that freak son of bitch." He won't give up. Even when he's drunk he is terribly strong.

I pushed his face reeking of alcohol away from mine. "Stop this Shuhei" I raised my voice. "Or I'm going to leave you here"

"But I love you" he locked me in a tight embrace while steadying himself and all I was doing was trying to keep him from kissing me.

"Let go Shuhei."

Suddenly someone yanked him from behind and I felt the embrace loosened a little. I quickly released myself and found Kuchiki Taichou, holding Shuhei from the behind.

"Kuchiki Taichou?" I exclaimed. That was _very_ unexpected.

"Kuchiki Taichou?" echoed Shuhei, then continued his incoherent drunken raving. "Is it you now? She only goes for asshole captains huh? I tell you what, you should stay away from her. She's a heartless bitch"

He was almost yelling. I know he's just drunk, but it still hurt though. I stood there looking at one of my closest friends making a scene about me. I'm glad there's no one around. Everyone is still at the party.

"I'll take him back." with that declaration Kuchiki Taichou disappeared with Shuhei on his back.

I've known about Shuhei's feelings for a while now. I truly hoped he would move on. But what he was saying a while ago hurt somewhere deep inside. I slowly advanced towards the barracks.

After passing a few blocks, I heard a noise. Then I saw _him_ approaching me.

"Thanks, Kuchiki Taichou" I bowed as much as my tipsiness would allowed me to, which was basically a nod.

We silently walked next to each other towards the barracks. I wonder why he came back, then decided to let the thought slip.

"That Shuhei, I don't know what's gotten to him." I tried to break the silence nervously. "He's normally never like that."

"Are you alright?" but he uttered those words instead, ignoring my comment.

"Umm... Yes. Of course" I smiled and brushed my hair out of my face. The hair bun I had on left some hair loose here and there. "I'm more worried about Shuhei. Poor guy"

"I left him on his bed unconscious"

"I hope you'll excuse him for being rude. He's a good guy. I guess he hides his feelings very well. Alcohol tends to bring out things from inside of you that you never knew you had" I spoke vaguely.

"Is that why you pass out in various odd places in the middle of the night? In order to bring those so called things out of you?" I noticed a hint of condescending tone in his voice. His footstep barely audible next to me.

I didn't care what he thought of me. "I don't drink to get drunk, Kuchiki Taichou. It's just a happy aftereffect."

"Happy?"

"Yes. Of course. You do know what _happy_ means right?" I cocked my head to the side to look at him with raised eyebrow. Now it's my turn to be condescending.

"I do. But I doubt happiness has any relatable aspects to drunkenness"

"Oh come on Kuchiki Taichou" I am bringing out my reasoning side. "You can't judge something based on what it looks like to you. When was the last time you've gotten smashed drunk off your face? Let me guess, _never_?"

"As the head of the great Kuchiki clan, there are numerous expectation on my shoulder. All of which requires me to behave properly. And most importantly, there is nothing practical to be gained from being drunk." His solemn voice vibrated in the humid air.

I looked up to the darkened night sky when felt the rain started falling in tiny drops. "Ahh, there you go with _propriety_ and what not. And in my opinion if all you do all day is worry about what's proper and what isn't, than I think you might have to give up on the idea of ever becoming happy" to my semi drunk mind, it sounded like a very smart comment.

He walked beside me silently. I wondered if I've crossed a line or something. I combed my fingers through my hair and undid the bun. I found him looking at me sideways.

"It's raining" I stated the fact almost like an excuse.

"Would you like me to flash step you to your quarter?"

_Wow_. This captain has been smashing all the presumption I've had about his characteristics. Who knew the great Kuchiki Byakuya had it in him to be nice to a commoner.

"Are you sure that would be _proper_ for a captain to do that? Who's a noble on top of that?" I ran my hand through my hair to pull them in one side to expose my neck to the cold raindrops.

He murmured barely perceptible.

"I'm not always as _proper_ as is expected of me"

I wasn't sure if he was joking or serious. I confused myself while trying to say something to that, then the rain started falling heavily.

"You better flash step away from here Taichou." I decided to let it go.

"I'll take you home" he advanced with his hands reached out towards me. I quickly moved away.

"No, no. you don't have to. I'm perfectly okay with walking in the rain." I smiled.

"You are choosing to get wet in the rain?"

"Yeah? Just feel like it."

"Odd."

"Is it? Have you never walked in the rain? It's fun."

"You have a very odd notion of _fun_. I doubt it would be _fun_ lying in your bed with a cold. "

"Only a spoiled rich kid would say something like that. Remember, I grew up in slums. Rain was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. And it's not too cold now. I remember waking up with frosts on my cloths and hair in the morning during winter. This is nothing compare to that. The only thing I had to warm me was ….. " I stopped. _Too personal._

Silence. The rain started falling very heavily. In few minutes we were all wet. For some reason it felt nice to have someone with me. Even if it was Kuchiki Taichou, who hates fun. Or may be _hate_ is too strong a word to use. Whatever.

"Tell me, Kuchiki Taichou" I suddenly felt like being very talkative. "What is _fun_ for you?"

Our sound of our footsteps drowned in the sound of raining. There is nothing more beautiful than heavy rain at night. It felt awesome.

"I like reading good books. And watching sunset in my garden." Came a response from the noble. Oh what a shocker!

Something about that amused me greatly. I couldn't hold my amusement and let out a loud laughter, "Ha ha ha ha". It also made me do something very unexpected. I gave him a pat him on the back and blurted out, "oh how _proper_ of you, Ku-chi-ki Tai-chou."

I could tell he was taken aback by my action. His eyes widen a bit.

I continued with laughing, "Oh wait, you said you're _not-as-proper_ as they expect you to be. What does it mean exactly? Are you hiding a little perverted side of you deep down inside? Man, how I would love to see you pissed drunk one day"

I couldn't see his face in the rain. But next thing I felt was him grabbing hold of me and flash stepped and then I was standing outside my quarter.

My laughter was gone and in its place I was in a state of shock and surprize. My door mat was being flooded by the water dripping from us.

He let go of me. "I'll be taking my leave now Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Good night" he turned and leaving a trail of dipping water headed towards the gate.

I suddenly felt like it's my fault he got wet in the rain. I called him back.

"Kuchiki Taichou, would you like to come in and dry yourself? You can wait until the rain stops."

He stopped and turn around. I spied a curious look on his face.

...

To be continued


	5. All is fair in love and sake

**Note: written in third person POV. Warning, Byakuya out of character a bit. Also, things might steamed up a bit. **

**Chapter 5: All is fair in love and sake. **

Pale green was a colour that never held any significance to him. But something about a combination of it with fiery blonde hair and sky blue eyes kept catching his eyes. Must be something to do with the lighting arrangement in this place. Whatever it was, it made him turn to look at her few time, and his attention was periodically diverted towards her position as he watched her through the corner of his eyes. As out of place as he was sitting in between drunk Kyoraku Taichou and jolly Ukitake Taichou, he found himself not entirely hating the party.

He caught her glancing his way few times. She seemed less loud and less drunk. If he didn't know better, he could never have related the passed out Matsumoto on the side of the street to this elegantly dressed and pretty as a picture Matsumoto.

He sipped his first and last cup of sake and tried to stir his thought away from her. Sadly at the moment the next best thing worth paying any attention to would be the tips about getting girls to like you from drunken Kyoraku Taichou.

When he was ready to leave, he realised she was gone already. Then mentally cursed himself for looking for her.

He was already walking towards home, when a tiny movement caught his eyes. She was walking with someone a little further along the way. He didn't mean to overhear the conversation between her and her squirming companion, who he later recognised as the Fukutaichou of the ninth squad Hisagi Shuhei, when he caught up to their slow paced drunken stroll very quickly.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to help her when drunk Hisagi was trying to force himself on her. Frankly carrying drunk people home was pretty demeaning for a captain, who is a noble born besides that. And he's done that few times already.

As of late, he has been responding to situations rather instinctively as opposed to acting after multiple rounds of rethinking. This mysterious dilemma can also be accountable for his confession of his inability to adhere to the Kuchiki family strictness all the time. There is still a little confusion in his mind about that confession.

If he thinks back, Kuchiki family laws weren't the determining factor in his mind when said those words. He wasn't sure what was either.

She was equally confused about it, before her evil twin took over and started teasing him. She didn't notice every time she teased him, his hand clinches into a fist. Her unique way of getting inside his way has led him to do unexpected things.

In his mind he blamed that cup of sake he had, it meddled with his rationality and self-control. Nothing else would explain why he came back to her after helping Hisagi home.

Because it couldn't it be that he wanted to walk home with her. No one could ever say that he actually wanted to hold her using the excuse of taking her home safely.

…

When she handed him the towel, he took his haori and shirt off without a word and placed them on the side to dry. She turned away quickly before he noticed that she was uncomfortable as if she was looking at something forbidden. She suspects she might've also be blushing, it bothered her a little. It's not like she's seeing something like this for the first time. But she couldn't control the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Suddenly the aloof Kuchiki Taichou of the sixth squad transformed into something human. For a long moment, she wondered how is it that she has never been aware of those muscles under his shirt. Considering the number of time he carried him home.

She came out of her bedroom after changing her wet cloths and hurried towards the little kitchenette in her little vice-captain quarter to prepare tea. She averted her gaze, before she got caught staring at him.

She paid attention to preparing tea while hiding her flushed face under the curtain of her hair.

After the tea was served, they quietly sipped their cup and listened to the sound of rain falling on the tiled roof. She held her cup of tea with two hands and tried looking everywhere except him. His face didn't betray any evidence of whether he noticed her jitteriness.

To shake this feeling of uneasiness, she thought about striking up a conversation but couldn't think of any topic. He solved the problem for her.

"Is this a standard sized Fukutaichou quarter?"

Trust him to start with the most boring topic.

"I think so. I've been to Momo's and Nanao's places, both about the same size."

"That's Hinamori and Ise Fukutaichou?"

"Yes" she concentrated on looking directly at his eyes and commanded her own to not to look anywhere else.

He quietly sipped his tea. A slow moment passed between them.

"I hope it's not getting too late for you" she quietly spoke out, eager to kill the silence.

"I don't usually sleep this early. My nightly strolls keeps me up until late." He took another sip of his tea.

"Hmm… it must be lonely without your wife" she spoke up without thinking.

Silence.

She immediately recognised that she's crossed a line. Her eyes widened and after blushing she looked him into eyes, "I apologise Kuchiki Taichou. That was inappropriate" she bowed in apology. It appears that half naked Kuchiki Taichou has power to subdue not only her courage, but also her whatever little common sense she possesses.

He silently sipped his tea without saying anything. She heard the rain has slowed.

She was about to apologise again when he said, "So you do have some sense of _impropriety_." She was astonished when she saw a thin smirk on his face. She must give him that. That was a smart way to change the topic.

She went back to her normal self and her face lit up with a humorous smile. "not as _proper_ as you, Kuchiki Taichou. Oh wait, I forgot, you are _not as proper_ either, are you? I wonder what improper things you hide in there" her teasing left no impression on his expressionless face, except his eyebrow twitch a little. She didn't notice his tightened grip on his tea cup.

She picked up her empty cup and walked towards the sink, turned around and had the shock of her life.

The shirtless Kuchiki Byakuya was in her kitchen.

"Is there anything you wa…." Her words jammed in her throat. She was now cornered against the wall. He was standing close, too close. Close enough for her to see the pores on his skins, the cracks on his lips and her reflection in his dark eyes.

She found herself backed up flat against the wall. He closed down on her yet he wasn't touching her. Like a hypnotised animal, her eyes were locked into his. She felt his warm breath on her face.

He place his hands on the wall around her, as if to contain her within a Kuchiki Byakuya cage. He slowly leaned closer. She couldn't move. Like a helpless deer in a headlight, all she could do was wait for the crash.

He slowly leaned inch by inch and stopped only a few centimetre away from her. She felt her heart about to burst out of her chest and sweat drops forming on her forehead. She could smell the rain from his wet hair that was sticking to his pale skin. Their breath were intermingling within the little space between them. She forgot to blink or breathe or to do anything for that matter. Something about reaching out to touch him felt too unreal to attempt.

He close the gap and she shut her eyes. She felt his wet hair brushing up against her face and his warm breath on her neck. It's strange how close he is to her, yet he won't touch her. Then she heard him whisper next to her ear.

"Do you _really _want to know, what improper things I hide…. Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

She felt the moment was stretching into an eon. She lost all sense of time and space. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't speak, or breathe or blink.

He moved away slowly leaving her rooted to the spot. And before she realised what happened Kuchiki Byakuya was quietly out of the apartment.

A good minute later, when she was finally able to move her body, the first thing she did was looked at the living room. It was empty. Traces of his presence were showing on the floor as the small puddles of rain water left dark circles, his unfinished cup of tea was still steaming and the towel he was used was placed neatly on the centre table.

She robotically prepared another cup of tea, seated herself on the sofa. The question popped into her mind was, _what was it that he was trying to do_?

….

He muttered a tiny curse under his breath while quickly fixing his shirt and the captain's haori as his left her place. He wondered what took over him to act as such. He's never had any trouble controlling his emotions, but something about her keeps causing him to act against of his usual stoic aura.

"…_I wonder what improper things you hide there." _

He remembers the challenging smirk on her face, the playful look in her eyes and the insinuation that came along with it. She's wild and careless, a complete opposite of the Kuchiki Byakuya. He's magnetised by her.

He didn't want to touch her, or kiss her, he just want to be close to her at the moment. Return her words back to her. Sometimes it feels like a game, but it isn't entirely. But still, he wants to win.

Something about her lively spirit awakens his desire to tame her. She looked awfully vulnerable under his gaze.

But the important issue here is, any word of his behaviour ever gets out, and it will ruin the image he has been working so hard to establish. Frustration created a wrinkle on his forehead.

He can't trust her yet. Knowing her, she'll be spilling all her beans as soon as she gets some sake in her. He can't have that. He needs to make sure she's clearly aware of the consequence that would follow.

…

To his mild surprize, she did not show up for her training duties the day after. He thought about tracking her down, but that would be too unprofessional and leave him in a very compromising, not to mention uncomfortable position. Unless, they bumped in to each other, accidentally.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel her reiatsu. He's extremely good at these kinds of things. It comes with being the big brother of one Kuchiki Rukia. He stood up and started heading towards the door.

…


	6. Out of luck or out of mind you always ha

**Note: I made a funny! well it's still part of the story. We'll back to normal humour from next chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Out of luck or out of mind, ****you still have sake****.**

"Thank you, Matsumoto Fukutaichou. You've done a great job at delivering this report this quickly." Ukitake Taichou smiled the most innocent smile at her.

She smiled back, "of course…" suddenly she stopped with alarm. _He_'s here.

In an instant she was at the window, "sorry Ukitake Taichou. We'll continued this sometime later" with an apologetic grin she disappeared out the window.

A puzzled Ukitake stared at the window before finding Kuchiki Taichou was standing in front of his door.

She was panting as she crouched on the roof of a nearby building. That was close.

She can't face Kuchiki Byakuya right now. She's still not sure how she feels about the events of last night. When she decided to skip her training duties with the sixth squad recruits, she knew she'll have to explain this soon. She took all the tasks that would keep her as far away from the sixth squad as possible. Her reiatsu is in constant alert for his presence. But every time she gets distracted he's there. She doesn't remember the last time she found him all over the place like this. Thankfully she managed to escape every time without bumping onto him.

There's gotta be a better way of doing this. All these running around is tiring, no matter how many cups of coffee she gulps down. Only solution would be to just stay put in the office, but all her field duties might pour cold water on her plan. She thought about a way to avoid that, but it's so unpleasant that thinking about it made her mouth taste bitter, or may be thats the gazillion cups of coffee she's gulped down since this morning. It did make her mind alert and gave her the caffeine rush needed for those frequent escapes from Kuchiki Taichou. Oh well, now off to find Hitsugaya Taichou to save her from this predicament.

…

"Oi, Haru. Can you deliver this to Kuchiki Taichou at the sixth division?" Matsumoto called one of the officers working in the tenth division. "Make sure he gets it. Hand it to him and as soon as he takes it you take you leave. Do not let him ask you any questions okay?" Matsumoto glared at the poor boy.

"Hai" he shivered in fear.

"Okay" the smile on her face reappeared. "You're a good boy". And with that she walked towards captain's office. She assembled up all her acting skills, and summoned a smile worthy of an Oscar, whatever that is.

Hitsugaya Taichou looked up from his desk as the door to his office was loudly banged open by none one other than his Fukutaichou.

"Goooood afternoon Taichouu" her face was illuminated with the brightest smile and eyes were shining crazy, a little too crazy. "Isn't it a great day for paperwork Taichou?" She practically jumped in glee and made her way towards her desk. Grabbed a pile of unfinished files and immediately started scribbling on then with a speed of shunpo.

He narrowed his eyes a little. "You're doing paperwork, Matsumoto?"

"Yes" she looked at him with a wild smile on her face. She looked way to hyper to have a hangover. And if he didn't know any better he would think she was drinking coffee. And he would know, he's used to caffeine, albeit he's poison was green tea. But nevertheless, they both have caffeine. But what hit him as the oddest issue was, its _Matsumoto_. Why is she hyper instead of hung over?

"Matsumoto?" he slowly spoke her name with a barely hidden tone of concern in his voice. "Why are you doing paperwork?"

"Cause I love it. I want to do it all day today" she was practically tearing the paper in front of her with the force of her scribbling.

"You want to do paperwork all day?" his eyes narrowed again. "What about all your field duties? And your patrolling duties, sparring practices with the seated officers…"

"Taichou… don't worry about that." She shoved her chair backwards and faced her Taichou with hands on her waist and leaned forward to his eyelevel. "_This_…. is far more important…."

The expression on Hitsugaya's face hasn't changed. He is trying to figure out if his Fukutaichou has actually lost the plot, or plotting some kind of scheme. A thought came to him.

He took his eyes off her and smugly pretended to concentrate on his work. "Well, if you _love_, paperwork that much, how about I will give you few piles of my share as well. And you can go crazy with that"

The look of wild feral smile and crazy eyes on Matsumoto's face faltered a bit. But she stood straight and replied quickly, "ha ha, there you go. If that isn't my Taichou... ha ha ha" she gave him a sudden slap on the back.

The slap was a tad too forceful and it lurched his whole body. Which then made his hands jolt and hit the ink pot, consequently spilling its entire content all over whatever he was working on.

Hitsugaya was speechless, he has spent the last hour writing this report. Before he made up his mind about releasing his bankai on her, she jumped. "Oh no…. the ink spilled. Let me clean it" she quickly made a very bad situation worse by smearing everything with both of her hands. When she spied the look on her captains face, she almost chirped out, "here now that all these paperwork needs to be redone, we can work on them for as loooooong as we need to." All her teeth were gleaming.

She looked like she's high on some kind of drug and Hitsugaya's anger turned into concern. He raised one of his eyebrows and asked "are you okay Matsumoto? Had you by any chance taken any form of medication?" he heard about creepy perverts slipping drugs into drinks of unsuspecting women. And knowing Matsumoto, she's probably been frequenting in places where these sort of creeps are bountiful.

"Medication? Why would I take any medication?" her smile was so big it almost made her eyes narrowed to slits like late Ichimaru Gin's. "I'm not sick… wait! Hang on a minute…" she suddenly stood up straight and looked like she found the answers to all mysteries of the universe.

"You know what Taichou." the smile on her face was vanished. "I think I might be sick after all. I'll head to the fourth squad. They will probably decide to keep me in for observation for the rest of the day." She is almost at the door, "don't worry about me. And be a dear and finish my pile of paperwork too Taichou?" at the last comment she made a puppy face with her lips pouted. Then she was gone out the closed door.

Hitsugaya sat there in silence for a minute before making the dire decision that he doesn't really want to know what is going on with her. And frankly, he doesn't care. Hell with it.

…

Around afternoon time, Matsumoto Rangiku was seen whistling her way towards the fourth squad. She couldn't believe this idea didn't come to her sooner. A sick leave. It's as simple as that. Oh well, better late than never.

As soon as she turned the corner, she spotted Kuchiki Rukia entering the fourth squad building. She halted. A look of disappointment took over her face. It's a widely known fact that the slightest amount of papercut on Rukia's finger will set Kuchiki Byakuya loose and he'll there in a flash.

She sighed. Then flash stepped on top of the roof which hid her from the views of the pedestrians. She needs a new plan. She knew Hitsugaya Taichou will come to look for her at the fourth squad. He gets too worried if he doesn't hear from her. And if he doesn't find her there, he'll know she's been lying.

She generated a hell butterfly and created a message for Hitsugaya Taichou. "Taichou, the fourth squad said there's nothing wrong with me but I need bed rest. They didn't want to keep me there so I've been told to just rest at home. Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine"

There, all problem solved. She smiled in satisfaction. When she jumped down from the rooftop, and almost collided with someone.

"Oi" Renji yelled. "Rangiku san? What are you doing here?"

Her heart stopped. If Renji's here then _he_ is here too. "Why weren't you at the training today?"

"er.. I'm not feeling well Renj… didn't you get my letter?"

"Letter? What letter?"

_Damn it. He didn't get my letter_. "The letter I sent to Kuchiki Taichou"

"He didn't say anything, if he did get it" Renji scratched his head while thinking. "He does that a lot"

"Renj" she touched his shoulder. "Thanks. I've gotta run" and she was gone.

Renji stood there with a confused look in his eyes. Before he shook it off, Kuchiki Taichou appeared behind him around the corner, "Taichou, did Rangiku san send you a letter?"

Kuchiki stopped for a little before continuing his stroll.

"Abarai Fukutaichou. Even if she did, why would that be your concern? Also if you have time to stand around doing nothing, I assume that you have time to do some cleaning at the office too."

And with that he left him suffocating in the invisible air of smug cloud that follows his strolls.

…

"Oi, Haru" Matsumoto's face was red with anger. "Why didn't you deliver the letter?"

"I did" he was shaking at the infuriating Rangiku.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm sorry Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Please don't hurt me." He put his hands up in a protective gesture on front of his face, "he wasn't there so I left it on his desk. Please don't be mad"

A noise resembling a growl started coming from her throat and her nostril flared. Suddenly she turned to the sound of door opening.

Hitsugaya Taichou was coming out of the office reading a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. He saw her standing there and raised his eyebrow, "Matsumoto? I thought you're staying home sick."

"Oh! Taichou! ha ha ha… about that… I am just checking up on things around here" a nervous apologetic smile appeared on her face. "You know I was so worried that without me, the work might pile up too much. See, I was just chastising this little guy here..." she poked Haru with a finger as he whimpered, "... for not doing his job properly."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow straightened. "Well good. I see that you are feeling better now. So you should get started on those paperwork you damaged with you ink spill and since you _love_ paperwork so much, I have also transferred some of my piles to your table. I'm off for the day. Hinamori is waiting for me. Ja". After handing in the paper he was holding to one of the subordinates, he disappeared through the door without a care in the world.

Matsumoto stood there in silence while realising that her drinking date at the pub tonight has just got cancelled. She let out the loudest sigh and slouched towards the office she shares with her Taichou.

…


	7. I drink to make other people more intere

**Chapter 7: I drink to make other people more interesting**

"Rangiku san" Renji yelled. I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later.

"Hey there… Renj…" I quickly started thinking up excuses to leave here.

"What happened to you, I don't see you around the sixth squad anymore" he whined.

"He-he… nothing just Hitsugaya Taichou needs me more now. Would love to chat, but gotta run Renj. I'm sure you are taking care of the recruits well".

I quickened my pace. I heard him yelling at me, "come by sometimes. The new kids miss you"

I hurriedly waved at him before disappearing behind the corner. Phew!

I have successfully managed to avoid Kuchiki Taichou for the last few days. But I do wonder how long I can keep this up.

…

"No", Rukia's drunken babbling continued to shower me with her spit. "You don't understand Rangiku-san. My brother…. Nii-sama… is driving me crazy… and I can't tell him no" she loudly hiccupped.

I screwed up my face to avoid her spit shower on my face before sipping my cup of sake, instead of doing my usual gulping down action. This way, I get less drunk in alcohol and drunk in stories that normally I would never have the chance to hear or remember the next morning. Yes, I have matured. So here I'm at Ikkaku's request, though it was surprising to see Rukia in a place like this. But whatever her reasons to ending up in a place where, it was providing me with some good entertainment. It looks like she's going to stir some dirt on Kuchiki Byakuya. Well, not that I really care or anything. It's just you know, for the sake of curiosity. I continued sipping my sake in small amounts and concentrated on her slurred pronunciation.

"I can't do this anymore." Rukia continued ranting next to me while I quietly sipped my sake cup and paid attention her complains. These information soon might come in handy. "Today they showed up again."

"Who?" I asked unmindfully.

"That... that woman. And all her posses, ganging up on me asking me about Nii sama. She's lucky I didn't kick all their asses to the grave" Somehow the drunk angry Rukia looked more cute than threatening.

"Who are these people?"

"Some woman Nii sama has been dating…" she slammed her cup on the table.

I chocked on my little sip of sake. I asked while controlling my cough fit, "Kuchiki Taichou? Dating? Someone?"

"Well yeah. I guess I should say "courting". And not just her, there are others too… she's just one of them..."

I almost dropped my sake cup and fell on the floor. My eyes turned into two golf balls on my face." oth…others?"

"Well yeah…. You know all these noble family business the elders put us through. He needs to regularly court these pathetic single noble women to find a potential… whatever" Rukia slugged down another full cup "I can't believe her audacity. She has the galls to come up to me and confront me about my relationship with _my brother_. How dare they accuse me of such filth?" she's already down with the next cup.

Kuchiki Taichou has … girlfriends? _Plural?_

I didn't know what to think anymore. Who is this person I have known for the last few centuries? Well, not really_ known_ known. But you know what I mean.

"Rangiku san. I wish Nii-sama would stop leading these woman on. They won't stop pestering me or him." she sounded helpless. I wonder how one saves another from gangs of admirers. "Then he asks me to tell them _no_ on his behalf. And I can't say no to him. I bet half of them already hired people to kill me" she sounded sad.

I figured in this smashed state, giving her any advice will be a waste. She doesn't look like she could even stand up. Looks like whatever that Kuchiki stalker said, really pissed her off.

…

Right! Now, this is the hard part of getting Rukia drunk. How do I knock this gate thingy here? Is there a calling bell? I exhaled loudly with unconscious Rukia on my shoulder, standing in front of the Kuchiki mansion. I knew there had to be a catch to being the only not-drunk-enough-to pass-out person around here. I had to be the one carrying the passed out drunks home. And it had to be this home. I knew I have to pay my dues sooner or later. I was hoping it would be later rather than now!

Luckily, found some guards who let me in, then a half asleep servant came running to show me to Rukia's room where I lied her down. I sincerely hope she doesn't have any major mission to go to tomorrow.

On my way tiptoeing out of the mansion my latest nightmare found me. The dark yukata clad captain looked down at me like I'm the dirty rat that got caught stealing his precious cheese. I assumed that's what his look meant, not that I can differentiate.

I blushed first then looked away before scratching my neck. "Umm… err… Kuchiki Taichou. Sorry to bother you this late, I was just escorting Rukia home."

I couldn't meet his gaze. Not after what happened that night. I have been successfully avoiding him ever since that night, but it looks like I can't do it forever.

He didn't say anything, or even moved out of the way to let me pass. The silence was utterly unbearable. I know if I looked at him I would probably do something really stupid or embarrassing. Most likely both at the same time.

"Umm… I'll just let myself out…" I tried to walk around him before he grabbed me wrist.

I winched and resisted the urge to push him and run for my dear life. Instead I stood there, desperately looking at the door with longing.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou… Could you please wait for a second?"

"ummhmm?" I managed to squeak out that noise.

"If you could follow me, please." he let go of my hand and headed towards somewhere inside. I turned around and followed him like an obedient student. Oh, how the mighty has fallen. If Hitsugaya Taichou saw me right now, he would be rolling on the floor laughing like an idiot, and that's saying something.

…

I sipped my tea without waiting for it to cool down first. The longer I sit here in silence, the more restless I become. He is soundlessly sat across the table from me.

I almost spit out the hot tea that burned my tongue. I noticed him looking at me as I winced.

"Please accept my gratitude for bring Rukia back home safe." Finally he spoke.

"Of course, of course. No need to thank me" I smiled nervously. "Not a problem. She's my friend too".

I went back to sipping my tea. A long mute pause continued.

"About the other day…" suddenly he started and I interrupted by slamming my tea cup loudly on the table. He looked at my face, eyes widened slightly.

"Please, you don't have to mention it." I lowered my head in an apologetic bow which also hid my red face under my hair. I kept my eyes on the table in front of me. "The events of that night is already forgotten." My courage failed me to look at him in the eyes. If I did though, I would've noticed the tiniest smirk on his face.

"I merely wanted to ask you if you could kindly return my _kenseikans_, I must have left them at your place when I was drying my hair"

He did? I didn't see them anywhere. I felt like my blush is permanently setting in my cheek. I somehow managed to utter the words, "I will definitely have a look".

"I believe I left them on the counter next to the blue flower vase" he sipped his tea.

What blue flower vase? How it is that he knows the colour my flower vase?

"Of course… I will return them."

Should I get up to leave now? How does one ask for leave in a noble house?

"You are still welcome to train our new recruits. I've barely seen you around to discuss this further."

I think I might have started sweating. Oh boy! How hot is it in here? Do I stink? I hope he doesn't start smelling my fear.

"Umm…" I can't admit to bribing Hitsugaya Taichou to give me something to do at my own squad so that I won't have to go back to sixth squad.

"Of all the things I've heard about you, you are not living up to any of them Matsumoto Fukutaichou." He silently sipped his cuppa tea. "You're not half as courageous as they say you are." He continued with his expressionless tone.

My eyes were on him instantly._ What?_ He was looking down at his tea cup with a blank look on his face. Suddenly all the feeling of embarrassments were gone and on place there was something resembling anger.

Did he just call me a_ chicken?_

My grip on the tea cup hardened and I gently put it down on the table. "And you aren't half as noble-ish as they say you are." I spoke softly while grating my teeth to control these anger. Although I must admit I haven't been acting my usual self lately.

"I thought I've already admit to that" he looked at me now. There's a slight twinkle mimicking amusement in his eyes, where rest of his face remained unchanged.

Is he having… _fun_? This is bordering on _evil_. After what he did that day, he's acting like it was a game. I foolishly stepped into this trap, made it so easy for him. Silly _silly_ Rangiku. It's time to saddle up.

_You have to bring in your A game, Rangiku_. I took a deep breath.

"So, Kuchiki Taichou." I conjured up my most seductive look in my eyes and pushed the unfinished cup of tea gently to the side before leaning towards him. Resting both my elbows in the table, I pushed my weight on my knees to face him. I don't know whether the view of my cleavage will work on him, but I still made sure it's there. His eyes were locked on mine and his hands holding the cuppa tea tighten a little.

"You want me…" I paused. My face was only a foot away from his and our eyes were at the same level. "to train the new recruits, even when any of your other seated officers can do the job well enough?"

He's face, as stoic as ever, looked entirely unchanged. May be the lighting in this room isn't efficient. I thought for a second. From my previous experiences, I should already see him blush by now. May be I should move to the side a bit, that might give him a better vision of my prized possessions.

He kept staring at me and without even blinking. I suddenly felt like this has turned into a staring contest.

When I was finally looked away, my resolve has faltered a bit. And he took the chance, "if you must know it was in Hitsugaya Taichou's rrequest that you've started training in the first place. And I've already assigned roles to my other officers." He started sipping on his tea again.

I leaned back and exasperated in boredom.

"Well, if you want me that badly, I guess I'll have to continue. I'll see you tomorrow at the sixth squad". I stood up and walked towards the door when I heard him started to say something with his signature air of smartassness.

"As I've mentioned, it was in Hitsugaya Taichou's reques…"

I didn't care anymore. _You may have won, but you won't get the last words. _

And in the next moment, I was flash stepping out of the Kuchiki mansion, fuming in my own silent anger.

…

He sat there motionless as the last words he spoke to her hung unheard in the air, and then he put down his cuppa tea. He wondered what her problem is. _Why can't things be simple when comes to her_? Maybe the problem isn't with her, it's with _him_. When she looked at him with that mischievousness in her sky colour eyes, he thought he felt a skip in his heart beat. He hasn't felt like that in a very long time. And not the mention how tongue tied he became during her approach, these feelings are entirely foreign. These feelings of confusion in his stomach is making him uneasy, constantly.

He stood up, and headed towards a particular corner of the vast Kuchiki mansion.

…

"_Are you happy, here?" he spoke to her softly. _

"_Yes" she smiled which may not have touched her sad big eyes. The way she spoke was gentle and placid. "I'm very happy here."_

_He wanted to touch her but he was afraid she might shutter like thin glass. He doesn't want to make her disappear. She was always so soft, gentle and barely existing. _

After tossing and turning for a few hours in his bed, he dreamt of summer. This is odd. Fall has always been his favourite season, not summer.

…

By the time I reached home, my anger has calmed. I need to think things through now. All those times of going with the flow has left me unsure and confused about what is happening around here. This Kuchiki Byakuya is an alien, I can't read him. His reputation precedes when comes to his stoic undisturbed way of carrying things out, but something about that does not match.

What bugs me is the nagging question in my head, _what does he want from me?_ He clearly gives me the vibe that there's something I've been doing he doesn't approve of. Then why does he keep showing up everywhere?

I need to find a way to keep him from getting to me.

I need to stop playing along and start playing for the win. It is strange how I keep crossing path with the Kuchiki Taichou these days, it feels like I have seen more of him the last few days then the last few decades. Hell, I've never even noticed anything about him, except the frequent occurrence of sakura patterned ornaments in the Kuchiki mansion during their sneaky _soul society women's association_ meetings.

My head hurts. I think I will figure this out as I go. But one things for sure, I'm not going to let him win in this whatever this is.

With a new sense of determination I went to bed. It was a dreamless sleep, just the way I like it.

…

To be continued


	8. Drunken words are sober thoughts

**Chapter 8: ****Drunken words are sober thoughts**

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

Sound of door being slid open loudly.

Kuchiki Byakuya the captain of the sixth squad of the Gotei 13 looked up from his papers.

"Ohaio Kuchiki Taichou!" a cheery Matsumoto Rangiku Fukutaichou of the tenth squad yelled out.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou." _what is she up to now_? Byakuya felt the first crease of the day on his forehead appear.

"Here are your _kenseikans_" she opened her fist and dropped them in his desk. They made a loud clattering noise when they fell. There was no pretention or hesitation or even any attempt at trying to avoid others overhearing this conversation. If any future awkward questions may rise from others regarding _why_ these _kenseikan_s ended up in her possession, will be Kuchiki Byakuya's problem, not hers.

Kuchiki Byakuya frowned. He curtly nodded and went back to his papers.

Before Matsumoto left his office, she leaned on his desk towards him she loudly whispered, "And Kuchiki Taichou, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what happened that night at my apartment." He gave her a form of glare that also kept his stoic cold face intact. In reply she winked and disappeared from the office within moments.

…

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Come, have lunch with us."

"Īe Īe" she smiled brightly. "I'm off to the tenth squad barracks."

"Oh come on Rangiku san" Renji looked up from where he was sitting amongst the other sixth squad members. "One day won't hurt. Everyone wants to spend time with you outside a training field"

"Aww. In that case you are all welcome to come with me to the rukongai pub for a round of sake tonight. You bring them along Renj"

In next door, Kuchiki Byakuya heard an affirmative rumbling noise following Matsumoto's reply through the thin wall, which he assumed came from the rest of the officers and recruits.

…

He thought for a while, what he is doing here. It's not like he couldn't take the direct route home from that so called _date_ he had to attend to satisfy yet another of his family elder's request. And todays date was a girl who's barely a teenager. The entire time all she did was ogle at him.

It's a very long detour from seireitei to this run down pub. Even if this was his nightly stroll, this would be a ridiculous place for a peaceful walkabout.

He watched drunkards after drunkards leaving the pub, walking pass the ones passed out in the street. But there is no sign of either his sixth squad officers or his lieutenant. He walked in.

She was easy to spot. There aren't many blonde girls in this place, come to think of it, there aren't any girls here, period. He was surprised to see her there alone.

"What are you doing here" clearly annoyed and drunk up to her throat, she snarled as he stood in front of her.

"Where is my lieutenant?" he asked calmly.

"Left." with an uninterested tone she dismissed him straightaway and went back to her task of intently examining the sake cup with her hand on her cheek. It looked like the sake cup contains all the mysteries of the universe.

"My other subordinates?"

"Gone." she looked lost in thoughts. "Something about Kuchiki Taichou not being big on hang overs"

He stood there for a little while watching her. The only thing that seem of any interest to her was the cup in front of her.

He thought about turning around and leaving this loud smelly place, but at the same time he felt somewhat concerned for her.

"Matsumoto san" a middle aged man with a dirty yukata holding empty bottles stopped at the table. "You better go home Matsumoto san" he spoke with surprizing amount of gentleness in his voice. Byakuya didn't expect anyone to be of anyone to have any manners around here.

"Shun" she turned her face, still resting on her left arm. "Another bottle please"

"Matsumoto san, I think you've had enough for tonight" there was clear concern on his voice.

He turned towards Byakuya, "sir, you're a captain. Please make her understand that she will probably end up passed out in the streets again"

"Isn't that something she's enjoys". He said while looking down at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Matsumoto san is one of our most valued customer, I would hate to see her taken advantage of by thugs"

"She's a vice captain of Gotei 13. The perpetrators of such crimes should be more aware of her. Drunk or not!"

He bowed, "if you say so. I've taken care of her since she was young, she saved my business from thugs numerous times. I'm an old man, can't help feeling concerned. I did not mean any insult. Please accept my humble apology Matsumoto Fukutaichou and …"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Taichou of the sixth squad" Byakuya finished his sentence for him.

His eyes became big with surprize. "Kuchiki? From the noble Kuchiki clan"

"The one and only!" yelled drunk Rangiku. She was now supporting her weight on the table with both her hands, scowling. "Shun, you won't believe this guy. He always thinks he's better than everyone else, because he was born with a silver spoon in his ass. And now he's here again, to gloat in his nobleness. Like I even care what he thinks of me. "

"Matsumoto san, you mustn't say things like that" Shun seemed alarmed.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything. No matter how he acts, he's really a coward. He couldn't even kiss me even after making his move on me. I'd never date a guy like this." she lied her head down on the table.

Byakuya turned to look at her with his brows slightly raised in amusement.

Shun looked at his face and then to her, who is now resting her head on the table looking at the world at a 90 degree angle.

Byakuya made a gesture with his hand and Shun took the queue to bow and leave. He then took the seat opposite of her. She murmured something to herself.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou!"

"Kuuuchiki Taichou…" she looked lost in thought, "why are you following me?"

Byakuya halted. He tried to think of something.

"Everywhere I turn, you're there. I get drunk at a place no noble would even dare to dream about being, and here you are. I think I've seen more of you in the last few days then the last few decades. …why… are you following me…Kuchiki Byakuya"

He halted again. She said his full name. He sat there looking at her staring at the world sideways and her bright coloured hair that fanned out on the table, soaking up all the spilled sake. He thought to himself, what a waste.

His brow creased slightly_. Why am I think about her hair at a time like this?_ His body stiffened a little. And of course all those actions went unnoticed by Rangiku.

"World is such a simple place". She murmured something again, staring off into the crowded space. "Such simple people everywhere. I wonder where people like Gin come from. "

He realised she's bickering in her drunkenness.

"Maybe there shouldn't be places for them in this world. May be its best that Gin died." She paused. "They would never accept him. They just can't stop hating him! Stop calling him a traitor. I can't hate him. I tried!"

He sat there, taking in everything that's coming out of her mouth. Every time he finds her drunk somewhere, she's talking about the late captain Ichimaru Gin. If he ever gets drunk like this, would he start bickering about Hisana?

She stirred, hid her face behind her arms that rested in the table.

Byakuya pictured the differences between the Matsumoto that barged into his office this morning and the Matsumoto wailing in pity in this bar. The difference is huge. No healer can heal the wound she's bleeding from.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou. It's time you should go home."

She let out a laughter suddenly. "Home?" as sudden as the laughter was, it was gone with an equal pace.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou." The firmness of his voice caught her attention. "Death of a loved one is tragic, but making a tragedy out of your life for dead is more tragic. You are a lieutenant on Gotei 13, you are stronger than this, and you have a reputation to uphold"

She looked up from her place on the table. There was an unspoken feeling in her sky blue eyes. Something about those eyes made him feel uneasy. More so than usual.

"You're right. It's so damn annoying how you're always right." She then attempted something resembling standing up, which was a miserable failure. He knew what to do, still hesitated for a while before he realised if he doesn't, she will definitely try walking or crawling home by herself.

…

"Kuchiki Taichou" she started speaking while he silently piggy backed her. "How do you forget about these dead people?"

He knew exactly what she was asking, but nothing escaped his mouth. Because he knows that there is no way you can ever forget.

"You don't" the silence following his short remark said it all. He wasn't sure but he somehow felt like he's carrying more than her body. An aura of sadness was covering her.

After a minute or two, when he was almost getting used to the peace and quiet, suddenly with a tone of amusement she spoke up, "How do you manage that many girlfriend, when you barely continue a conversation with someone." He frowned, is this another of her jokes? Is she suddenly sober now?

"If they are obsessively stalking you, you must be doing something right" she giggled "and clearly it's not your words that are working" her joyful tone seemed to appear like a complete reversal of her earlier melancholic musings. He wondered how it is possible for someone to change their mood instantly like this.

"_Girlfriends_?" he couldn't believe anyone would use such word in a same sentence as his name.

"You know those pretty rich noble ladies you date. Wait… is it the term _courting_?" her body vibrated with a silent bout of giggle. "You nobles are such complicated creatures. Nothing is simple with you"

"Who told you about such things?"

She let out another giggle. "Are you embarrassed Kuchiki Taichou? Do you like any of them? Tell me about her. Have you _kissed _her yet?"

His walking pace quickened. He needs to put this woman to sleep as soon as possible. This conversation is bordering on dangerousness.

She wasn't done yet. "Well knowing you, you've probably did more than kissing aye… you let your _improper_ side out when no one's looking…." he had a feeling that she's probably winking right now, even if he can't see her face. He was thankful that Renji and others aren't here to hear this. These damned drunk people.

"Don't be too embarrassed Kuchiki Taichou. You're not half bad you know. Pretty handsome I should say. Just don't take your shirt off in front of me anymore!" her thoughts were wondering off again, "I always wanted to ask you what you use on your hair" His eyebrows furrowed further. He doesn't want her to start throwing up on him.

"Hisana was probably a nice girl" she spoke after a little pause. Her tone was again switched to something entirely different. "I wouldn't blame you if you can't settle for another. These first ones are always the toughest." He felt she rested her forehead between his neck and his shoulder and her warm breath.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of her quarter.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, we are here"

No reply. He realised she fell asleep. This woman is nothing _but _trouble.

Unlocking her door wasn't hard for him. He navigated his way towards her bedroom. The dark room was illuminated by the faintest light coming through the window. He laid her down in her bed. She stirred a little.

He was about to leave then felt a tug. His haori was stuck in something.

"Don't…" he looked at her. A face barely visible in the dark, but her almost dry tears left her cheeks shinning in this little light.

"Don't leave… me" she whispered.

He kneeled down beside her. Her hands were clutching a corner of his haori. As he knelt down, she pulled on it towards her.

He instinctively leaned towards her in the dark.

She murmured again. "Please… take me with you…" She seemed agitated by something. "Take me… with you… Gin."

He halted. He found himself mere inches away from her face. He noticed her eyes were closed. She's dreaming.

He gently unclenched her hold on his fabric and placed her hand on her stomach. And stood up to take his leave.

"Please don't leave me again… don't leave me alone" he heard her mutter as he closed the door of her bedroom.

…

To be continued


	9. I like to see the glass as half full, ho

**Chapter 9 ****I like to see the glass as half full, hopefully of sake**

Matsumoto Rangiku woke with a buzzing sound in her head. For her it's a normal everyday morning. She slowly stepped down from her bed and realised she slept in her Shihakushō. She woke up fairly early, means there is time for a nice long bath before work. She changed in to a robe, a warm bath might just be the best thing for her right now. She opened the door to her bedroom and tried to remember what happened last night.

As she stepped into the living room she jumped in shock. There is a body lying in her living room. Her eyes were almost coming out of the sockets. _A corpse? In my living room. What did I do last night?_

She tiptoed to look closely in the little light of dawn coming through the windows in the kitchen.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" she yelled. She killed Kuchiki Byakuya! Within the next few milliseconds, an imagery of mobs of angry Kuchiki's and Yamamoto sautaichou running after her with their walking stick played across her mind. For some reason they were all wearing _kenseikan_s and had silky black hair, except the sautaichou.

The body moved. She jumped again. "kyaa!"

He opened his eyes. Looked at her face blankly. Her mouth was open wide.

"What… you…" she clasped the robe she's wearing tightly around her. "Are you… alive?"

He silently studied her face and slowly sat up.

He stood up, brushing his cloth with his bare hands. "That is an absurd question"

She took control of her gapping mouth. "Why… were you lying here like a dead person" she shrieked, her hung over brain is unable to compute anything at the moment. "I practically had a heart attack. I can't deal with mobs of angry Kuchikis and sautaichous. I'm only a Fukutaichou" she yelled at him. No one needs a shock like that in the dead of the morning, especially one that includes a dead body in their living room.

He pondered her words with confusion for a while. Then figured it's one of those crazy things this woman comes up with. Not worth thinking about.

"You begged me to stay" he stood up and with one swift motion fixed that one hair that was out of place.

Again, she gaped. "I…I would never… ever…"

"Now I see that you are feeling alright, I'll take my leave."

_So I begged him to stay_. And he actually _stayed_?

Leaving her choking in his cloud of smugness, he gracefully walked to the door. Before he closed the door he said, "Also, you should know that, I didn't kiss you because I was a coward. Kissing you was never my intention that night."

The corner of his haori disappeared behind the closed door.

She thought to herself standing there like a tree, _kiss… Kuchiki Byakuya?_

…

The sky was bright and sunny today. In a day like this, Hitsugaya Taichou preferred working in his office and catch up with the paperwork. So, I ended up with the field duties. I attentively and diligently took care of the issues raised by some of the squad members, led the patrolling unit around seireitei, oversaw some training sessions, even went and done my substitute training duty at the sixth squad.

And I made sure I stayed out of Kuchiki Taichou's way. He might've noticed me when I was around the sixth squad, I did spot him walking by the training field but I didn't let that distract me. My head is full with confusion at the moment, dealing with him will only mess things up further.

I still can't fully recall the events of last night. So he's probably thinking he knows something about me that I don't recall telling him. He'll eventually start throwing that on my face just like he did last night. _I would never in my right mind ask him to kiss me! _Then again, I was drunk. I sighed.

What I do remember is him carrying me home on his back. I also remember not shutting up about things. And most of all, I remember him saying firmly that I shouldn't turn my life into a tragedy for someone who's dead. Even if it is Gin who is like part of me.

When I think about it, no one would know how that feels more than him. He lost his wife he loved very much, enough to ignore all his family values and restriction to marry her. I sometimes wonder what sort of girl she was.

"Rangiku chan!" someone yelled my name.

I realised I was walking pass the eighth squad office. I looked up to see Kyoraku Taichou on the roof of his office, pulling himself up with his elbow from a lying position. "Want a round of sake on me?"

I smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" in a blink I was at his side, sitting down on the tiled roof. The tiles rattled under my feet.

"Why the long face, Rangiku Chan?" he poured me a cup.

"I was just thinking about something" I sipped my cup.

"Thinking? Now why would you do something like that with your pretty head of yours" he let out a hearty laugh.

I gave him a mock glare, "hey! Watch it"

"What's up Rangiku Chan, something's bothering you?"

I grimaced, "pft! More like _someone_!"

He looked at me sideways from under his hat, "Do I recognise a hint of romance in the air?"

"What!" this time I yelled, "No freaking way!"

"Hahaha." He let out another laugh. "Then why is your face all red?"

"Because the idea is so absurd, it makes me angry just to even hear about it!" I spat out.

He dodged my air punches before settling down again. "So what is it about this person you are totally no interested in is bothering you."

"Everything" I gulped down the rest of the sake in my cup. "I'm sick of all his act of superiority."

An all knowing smirk appeared on Kyoraku Taichous face. "Kuchiki? Even I didn't see that coming"

"What?" I frowned at him.

"You and Kuchiki! That wouldn't be a match made in heaven" he relaxedly sipped his own cup.

"Who the hell is talking about matchmaking" this time my punch was for real, he dodged it nevertheless. "I would never in this life or another want to be with someone like him."

"So you have thought about it!" he smirked.

"You wanna fight?" my hand was almost at haineko's hilt.

"Yare yare, Rangiku chan!" He patted my hand. "I'm just kidding."

I still growled.

"Kuchiki is a good kid." Kyoraku Taichou spoke form under his hat as he rested his head on his arms. "I've known him since he was little. He used to come around with his grandfather, the previous head of Kuchiki clan. That was one spirited kid that one."

I almost mocked, "Kuchiki Taichou? Spirited? Does he even know the meaning of that word?"

A smile appeared on Kyoraku Taichou's face, "you shouldn't dismiss someone based on their look, Rangiku Chan" I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. "He was a wild child that one, always running around raising ruckus." He let out another hearty laugh. I felt like I'm hearing about a whole different person.

"He was known for his short tempered attitude. No one thought he would ever survive being the head of a noble clan such as Kuchiki clan. But… after his grandfather's death, he transformed into an uptight noble lord. Oh and also the death of his wife. I don't remember seeing him taking any interest in anything or anyone after her death. Sigh, ah sweet love! How cruel you are." He was making a fanboy face. "Ukitake and I were looking forward to having him in our little club of awesome Taichous. That was a bust!" he face was full of disappointment.

I halted. _The death of his wife_. Kuchiki Hisana. I heard she and her sister Rukia are spitting images of each other.

"How was… she? His wife?" I asked hesitantly. It felt wrong prying into Kuchiki Taichous life.

Kyoraku Taichou opened one of his eyes and looked at me sideways, "Hisana? Her death was indeed a tragedy. She was a nice girl, very gentle and sweet. If he was wild, she was his exact opposite. Although I think the wild side of his personality calmed a lot after he met her. It's no wonder she got along with the rest of that family after they accepted her. She had everything needed to be the wife of a noble lord. Even when she was a commoner, no one could tell she grew up in rukongai. I had the pleasure to chat to her once, she seemed very reserved. I wonder how she made that kid fall in love with her. "

"It sounds like they were perfect for each other." Something inside me stung.

"Rangiku Chan! There are a lot more going under the stony face of that Kuchiki kid than you know. He was known as somewhat of a heartbreaker, that one." His face lit up with an all knowing smile.

This time I choked in the air. "…heart…breaker? Kuchiki Taichou?" a sneaky thought in my head kept singing in repeat, _I knew it! I knew it!_

"Even I thought he was a threat. I mean the girls just flocked to him." he smiled again, "but it ended up working out for me, those rejected girls ended up looking for a shoulder to cry on, and I have a broad one right here" his devilish laughter rang the afternoon air.

I pondered that information for a bit. "I suppose the next thing you'll tell me is that is kind and generous too. Well, I guess he does seem very helpful."

"Helpful? Has he been helping you out with something?" he asked.

"Well not really, he took me home few times after I was almost passed out on the streets of rukongai."

Kyoraku Taichou looked puzzled, "Kuchiki? Carrying a drunk home? Now that really is something I never imagined."

"Why?" I looked at his face.

"He always makes a point of having only one cup of sake in any occasion and leave before anyone starts getting drunk and throws up on him."

I blushed at that, remember my spewing session in front of him. "Well, I think the first time he was just taking his nightly strolls when he saw me throwing up. Last night he was looking for his subordinates at the bar at rukongai"

"Are you sure about that" I spied a teasing look on Kyoraku Taichous face, "I mean, who goes around rukongai looking for their subordinates at the dead of the night. Unless it's an emergency. "

I frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Nothing" he went back to his lying position, "it just sounds odd to me. Maybe it wasn't an accident he found you at the pub in rukongai."

I sat there confused.

"Kyoraku Taichou" before I could string my thoughts together, a very familiar voice called for Kyoraku Taichou from the streets below. We both looked down. It's him.

I felt my face is suddenly radiating an incredible amount of heat.

"Kuchiki Taichou. To what do I owe this pleasure" Kyoraku Taichou looked at me sideways before sitting up to answer his call.

"Do you have a minute to discuss something in your office?"

"Of course I do." He stood up, "catch ya later Rangiku chan"

He was about to jump when I grabbed the corner of his kimono, "Kyoraku Taichou…." I whispered.

He looked down with twinkling eyes, and whispered "don't worry Rangiku chan. What has been said on the rooftop stays on the rooftop." And with a broad smile, he jumped down.

I met Kuchiki Taichou's eyes for a sec before they both disappeared inside the office.

I sighed and headed home.

…


	10. Don't use bankai when you're drunk

**Chapter 10: ****don't use bankai when you're drunk.**

Before Kyoraku Taichou closed the door to his office behind him, Kuchiki Byakuya show a shadow moved. He assumed it was her, leaving.

The detailed discussion between the two captains ended when Nanao Ise the Fukutaichou of the eight division entered the office holding a pile of paper to be looked at by the captain.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood up to take his leave. Kyoraku looked at his receding figure and called out, "Byakuya, I'm glad new sixth squad recruitment training is running well with the help of the tenth squad Fukutaichou. I'm thinking I should also ask her to take up the job for eight squad, if she's as good as you say she is." He looked at his face when Byakuya turned to look at him, "also it doesn't hurt to have a beautiful woman like Matsumoto Fukutaichou around. She's a delightful drinking companion. I wouldn't be surprized if she turned you into a drinker as well." He let out a loud laughter.

"I have more self-control than that, Kyoraku Taichou." Byakuya said, as solemn as ever.

Kyoraku smiled. An idea played in his head. "Is that a challenge Byakuya boy? I think her company will do you some good. Anyway, how about joining me and Ukitake Taichou for a round of drink tonight. I'll take up on that challenge of getting you drunk" he winked "If your control as strong as you say it is than it shouldn't be a problem. We could also rope Ukitake in on the inter squad cooperation plan you proposed."

Byakuya thought for a minute. "I will think about it."

When he left, Nanao looked at Kyoraku suspiciously. "You don't have any drinking plan with Ukitake Taichou tonight."

"No?" he looked at her. "Well than we should hurry up and make that happen."

"Why?" she pushed her glassed up.

"Because, love in the air Nanao Chan!"

"What does love have to do with any of this?" she seemed irritated.

"Everything Nanao Chan. Everything."

…

They were sitting inside the private room of one of the very few drinking pubs in seireitei, as Kyoraku Shunsui placed one his arm around Kuchiki Byakuya sitting next to him and cheerily offered him another cup.

On the opposite side of the table, Ukitake Taichou seems a little more than tipsy. Byakuya tried talking about the plan he proposed to Kyoraku Taichou earlier, but his words were always drowning in both of their drunken incoherence.

Sake is more expensive here, so Rangiku tends to avoid this place. But sometimes, the other girls like meeting up here, as it has a nicer environment compare to the dirty pub in rukongai. So she didn't hesitate when Nanao asked for a night out. She knows how Nanao works very hard, she barely gets the chance to relax.

So, imagine her shock when from one of the private rooms, captains Ukitake, and Kuchiki came out holding Kyoraku in between them. Nanao jumped up from the table and quickly took the hold of her captain.

"Rangiku san, sorry. I will have to take captain home. Will you be alright?

"Yes yes" Rangiku smiled at her when the initial shock of seeing those soul piercing dark eyes wore off. "I'll be just fine."

Kyoraku looked up from his slouched position, "ah… beautiful Rangiku chan. You're here too! I'm sorry I have to take your drinking companion away. I know how horrible it is to drink by yourself. Oi, Ukitake, Byakuya, keep her company will ya. I'd hate to see her sitting here by herself."

"Don't worry about it Kyoraku Taichou, I'll be fine." I shook my head vigorously.

Ukitake Taichou called out, "Matsumoto Fukutaichou, we'd be honoured if you join us for a drink." He gestured her into the private room.

She hesitated as she watched Kyoraku and Nanao leave. She couldn't help thinking that this might be one of Kyoraku Taichou's games.

Ukitake Taichou poured her a cup as she nervously sat down next to Kuchiki Byakuya, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.

"So Kuchiki Taichou, you wanted to talk to me about your plan for inter squad cooperation. Since we have tenth squad's Fukutaichou here, maybe we can ask for her opinion as well." Ukitake started the conversation.

Within the next few minutes, the conversation turned into a heated discussion, well as heated as it can with Kuchiki Byakuya the captain gloomy, present.

Rangiku pointed out the wellbeing's of the squad members while Byakuya argued the increasing intensity, frequency and time of training, emphasising on strictly educating them about the rules. Ukitake was basically agreeing with both of them and smiled a happy tipsy smile from his cuppa sake.

Without realising Byakuya downed a few cups of sake as Ukitake kept refilling his cup as soon as it became empty. No one needed to pour Rangiku anything.

"….that's why I suggest, keeping the morale of the recruits up. What you need more in a battle is the motivation. No matter how much you prepare for it, lack of motivation cannot be made up for by training."

"... but if you're suggesting throwing a sake party every day to motivate them, I fail to see what kind of motivation that may instil on their hearts. Only strict discipline and following the rule could result in an army of men brave enough to stand anything."

Ukitake's eyes jumped from Byakuya's face to Rangiku's face.

She continued, "… why don't you get the fact that following rules, and law and sense of propriety has nothing to do with a soldier's emotion in the battle field. We need to focus more on these individual soldiers. We all have our own reasons to fight, do you not agree, Kuchiki Taichou? Tell me what do you fight for when you're faced with an enemy? You're life? You're freedom? You're home? Everyone always fights for something. Individuality of these soldiers are very important. Some fight to survive, some fight to protect. Which one are you?"

"... I follow what orders I've been given. It's my responsibility. "

"Do you know how soulless you sound?" her face was red with irritation and alcohol.

"Following orders don't make one soulless, Matsumoto Fukutaichou." His cheeks were a little flushed too. It seems that alcohol makes him act more of an asshole than usual.

"Your blind obsession with following orders did almost get your sister killed."

The sudden silence in the room helped her realised what she's just said. The look on Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes was something that she could only describe as a mixture anger, guilt and fear.

This time she noticed how his hands clenched into fists and his eyes widened.

A very lengthy silence later Ukitake Taichou cut in, both Byakuya and Rangiku looked at him "… I remember Kuchiki Ginrei (Byakuya's grandfather) once told me something along the line of, _Following the law is elemental to building characters. But the most important thing is human beings. Never lose the sight of that._ Kuchiki Taichou, Matsumoto has a point, think about it!" he then looked at Rangiku, with his calm voice he slowly pronounced the words he spoke "Matsumoto Fukutaichou, you have so much potential as a shinigami. I wonder if the only reason you're still a Fukutaichou and not a Taichou yet, is because you have stopped taking things seriously." He smiled "you are more than you think are Matsumoto. I know it, Hitsugaya knows it, and even Kuchiki Taichou here knows it. All you need a little discipline and order in your life."

Rangiku felt a blush on her cheeks, resulting from guilt and embarrassment.

"Alright, it's late already. I'll be taking my leave". Ukitake stood up. "Before he close the door to the room, "you children behave, okay? No bankai!" and with the sweetest smile, he disappeared.

It took a while, before Rangiku realised, she's alone in a confined space with Kuchiki Byakuya, who is sitting only an arm length away from her. She immediately became stiff.

"I…" immediately her eyes were on him as he started saying something, "I… regret every minute of not believing my sister. It almost cost me her life" he rested his forehead on his hand, partly hiding his face.

She was astonished to see the expressions of pain that covered his face. Something motherly in her made her want to reach out and pull him into an embrace. She felt extremely guilty at the moment.

"Please… forgive me. Kuchiki Taichou." Her hands clenched into fists as she bowed slightly to apologise. "I should never have said something like that. That was very cruel of me. Please, accept my apology. I… didn't mean to... hurt you."

His eyes were on her. A brief moment later his expressions came back to normal, "You are right Matsumoto Fukutaichou." But there was something softer in his eyes.

"I am?" her widened eyes rested on his dark ones.

"Partly." He looked away. "I still would not approve of throwing parties in the middle of the week. I do not tolerate mindless drunkards."

She smiled. "You didn't seem to mind me."

His looked at her sideways, "I wonder why every time I'm drunk, you're there to take me home?"

Byakuya sat there in silence before opening his mouth. "You don't strike me as any other drunkard. You are a very odd woman Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

She did expect that to come out of his mouth. Again, her face was heating up even after she couldn't be sure whether that was an insult or a compliment.

"What is it so odd about me?" she asked. "I always thought I was normal, like everyone else here." She looked thoughtful for a bit, "I think Hitsugaya Taichou is odder than I am. Do you know he has a secret stash of candy which he never takes advantage of?" She whispered the last sentence. "But I take the liberty to do it on his behalf" she smiled warmly.

There was a smile on his face again for a second.

"What? Did I just see you smiling Kuchiki Taichou?" she gave him a pat on the back. "There you go, it might hurt a little at first, but you'll get used to it."

"Believe it or not, I do know how to smile." His intense stare into her soul continued. She started feeling tingly in her stomach, she ignored that feeling.

"So I've heard! You were a little brat back then weren't ya!" she continued teasing.

"Have you been prying behind me back, Matsumoto Fukutaichou?" his smirk reappeared.

She got caught unprepared. To hide the blush, she looked away and gulped down another cup. "That's… how… absurd! Why would I do that? Don't get cocky, alright. No one in this soul society is more boring than you, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Okay" he looked away too. "So, would you explain how you found out about such information regarding me, without asking me?"

"Its… all…"felt her face could boil a tea pot. "You are the one to talk, you kept telling me random things before leaving without explaining them."

He sipped his cup calmly, "I assume you're thinking about the kiss thing?"

She almost spat out the sake.

"You don't remember expressing your disappointment because I didn't kiss you?"

Her mouth dropped. "What… I… did…WHAT!"

He continued sipping his sake. "You're a much more interesting drunkard, Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

…

To be continued


	11. when I drink, I think and when I think,

**Chapter 11 ****when I drink, I think; and when I think, I drink.**

"So I'm assuming, you also don't remember asking me to never take my shirt off in front of you" as he sat there cross legged, his mocking tone made her embarrassed and angry simultaneously. She felt like she could choke him to death at the very moment.

"Stop making things up!" a red faced Rangiku yelled.

He calmly continued, "From all the snooping you've done behind my back, have you heard anywhere that I tell lies?"

She grated her teeth. Hand almost touching Haineko's hilt.

"I suggest you refrain yourself from any form of fighting right now." he wasn't even looking at her. "You are clearly drunk and emotionally unstable at the moment."

She stood up, "Good night Kuchiki Taichou." And she's out the door. This guy is impossible. She couldn't believe the noble Kuchiki lord could possibly outtalk her. And a drunk Kuchiki at that.

Drunk! That's it. A moment of revelation dawned upon her. Maybe the drunk Kuchiki Byakuya is a deadly one.

She punch her hand, _I'll get you as soon as you're sober Kuchiki!_

"You're going the wrong way." she almost jumped. How is it that he's always so soundless?

"Go away!"

He silently waited for her to turn around. "I do not need your permission to walk this public road"

She scowled in the silver light of the moon. Then turned to the right direction.

"Scowling serves no purpose other than making your beautiful face look undesirable"

Now there's confusion added on top of anger. _Insult? Compliment? Beautiful? Undesirable?_

All these contradicting emotions are screwing with her head. She yelled, "What do you want from me, Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Who said I want anything from you?"

"Then stop messing with me head?"

"Messing with your head? How so? I'm only mirroring your attitude towards me."

"The only attitude I've ever had towards you is of a Fukutaichou to a Taichou." She said irritably.

"And yet, you've been taking advantage of my goodwill without ever considering repaying the gratitude"

Confusion, irritation, and now conflict. She thought about all the times he helped her when she was drunk. She wished the old stick in the mud Kuchiki was back. This new-born teasing, game-playing talkative Kuchiki is making her life hell.

"Okay fine." She stood on the track, bowed a little. With all the malice she possessed she spoke up, "Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou sama, please accept my heartfelt gratitude for all the times you've helped me when I was drunk and was clearly helpless as a kitten. Without you I would've rotted in the corner of rukongai. Please oh please, tell me whatever can I do to pay you back for the kindness you've shown from that stone cold heart of yours."

Byakuya watched her with amusement in his eyes. She pressed her lips together and watched him like a pouncing cat.

"You do not have to pay me back. If…." she suspiciously observed him, ready to jump at the first thing he speaks.

"What is it?"

"You defeat me."

A smile played across her face.

…

She didn't realise how fast he was. Right, left, swing, block.

She was panting. He was barely showing any sign of any distress. Not even one of his hair was out of place.

As she stared at his eyes only a few inches away with the cold steel of senbonzakura against her throat, her bright blue eyes were aflame.

Her blonde locks lazily curled around her face, he thought they smelled like summer.

Now he was hypnotized.

…

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled. "Where is your last week's report?"

"It's there!" she was quickly packing up her things immediately after she returned from her field duties for the day."

"Where?"

"There."

"Bring it here"

"Sorry Taichou, I've gotta run. I swear you'll get it within a week."

"It was due last week… Matsumoto! Don't you dare leave before finishi…..Matsumo… MATSUMOTO!"

"You're late, Matsumoto Fukutaichou." Kuchiki Byakuya's voice alarmed her of the upcoming storm as he started to reach for his zanpaktou.

"Sorry about that. Now let's get this started" her wild smile covered her face as haineko reflected the dying light of the day.

…

"Kuchiki Taichou!" both Matsumoto Rangiku and Kuchiki Byakuya turned around to find a young girl wearing the uniform from the academy.

Rangiku watched as Byakuya looked at the girl like he always looks at people, with contempt. Lately she's beginning to figure out that he doesn't really do it intentionally.

"Yes?"

"Umm… Kuchiki Taichou!" the red faced girl hesitated, "I…I really admire you! I… think you are the best captains of all Gotei 13."

His face was unchanged except for the slight deepening of his eyebrow crease. Rangiku watched with peaked amount of interest on her face.

"Um… when I graduate… I wish to join…the sixth squad." the girl was practically a tomato.

Rangiku smiled. Ah, young kids and their first crush! She remember own, when Shiba Isshin was the bomb around this place. Now all he is, is an old fart.

"We welcome all graduates to the sixth squad. For any further information, contact Abarai Fukutaichou. He'll be able to provide you with details" with that Kuchiki turned around.

Rangiku watched as the embarrassment on the girls face turned onto hurt. She looked like she might cry anytime. Rangiku scowled. Before Byakuya could escape her reach, she grabbed one of his sleeves and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"If you don't recall, we are both late for the Taichou and Fukutaichou meeting at first squad"

"No… I mean about… her" she indicated towards the girl with her eyes. He looked confused. She exasperated. "This isn't how you deal with a love-struck young girl? God! What is wrong with you?"

She turned around and leaned to meet the eye contact of the girl.

"Hey there… What is your name?"

"Umm… Mia."

"Mia! What a pretty name. Suits you so well!" she messed her hair a little. "Listen, what Kuchiki Taichou was trying to say is that, he would love to see you in his squad. In fact any squad will be happy to have you as one of their comrades." She smiled reassuringly.

Mia's face lit up. "Are you also from the sixth squad?"

"No. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, the Fukutaichou of the tenth squad." she added with a whisper, "don't tell Kuchiki here, but tenth squad is much better and more fun than the sixth. And of course our Taichou is the most adorable captain of all Gotai 13. And personally I think he's much better looking too" she winked.

Mia smiled and bowed. "I might look into the tenth squad. Thank you Matsumoto Fukutaichou." With that she ran off.

Rangiku stood up with a smile of satisfaction on her face before turning around to find Kuchiki Byakuya with a curious expression on his face.

She shrugged. "Watch and learn kid. You might make some good friends this way" she started heading towards the first squad smugly.

Behind her Kuchiki Byakuya followed with a single remark, "stealing another's potential recruit? As a payback you should now have to defeat my bankai."

She fisted her hand and turned to face him. "Where do you keep all these witty remarks when others are around? No one believes me when I tell them how evil and nasty you are deep down inside" her pretty face looked incredibly adorable with that mock anger. Kuchiki hid a smirk under his mask of arrogance.

…

"You have a place you go to meditate? Knowing you it's probably the corner of your office, in between the pile of paperwork and cups of green tea." she flicked her hand while turning away from what a minute ago was a bloody duel. She picked up her pink scurf after wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead and turned to find him.

"Matsumoto, hold on to my arm."

"Why?" she eyed him suspiciously.

In a blink of an eye, he grabbed hold of her and flash stepped.

Her feet touched the ground as he let her go. Instantly she pushed him with both her hands, her face twisted into a scowl. But he was already out of her reach.

"Stop this!" she yelled. "Stop randomly grabbing me and flash stepping. Is this how you treat a girl? And I thought you were a ladies man?"

"A ladies man?" the naked surprize in his tone sounded very unnatural.

"Ladies man, heartbreaker, whatever… I don't care!" she brushed her cloths before looking around.

"Where have you been getting these information from? This is becoming concerning." He started walking.

"From a very trusted source." She grimaced.

_Where is this place?_

She looked around and found herself in the heart of a forest. Scarcely placed tall trees surrounding them but well-lit by the moonlight.

"What is this place? Hey stop ignoring me, it's rude! Someone needs to drown you in alcohol to lose some of those uprightness." She continued after him.

"You're not gonna make me do something perverted, right?" she asked after few seconds while checking out the surroundings.

He fully turned his face and looked at her. The look on his face said it all. "Yeah right. I realised how absurd that sounded after I said it. You're still you. No matter how you look or act with your shirt off, you still won't do anything. You're still a Kuchiki even if you do have a secret personality." She thought out loud.

The expression on his face was inscrutable.

She continued complaining about the way Kuchiki was barely paying attention to her chattering. Suddenly they came upon a clearing and her mouth dropped.

It's a pond, more like a mini lake. With a miniature waterfall. The sound of flowing water was almost melodic, the trees surrounding the pond is smaller, scarce and further apart. The water was clear and reflecting the moon selfishly. The sky seem vast and the moon seemed to have grown bigger. She stood there taking in the beauty of this place. A little further up Kuchiki turned to look at her.

"It's…it's… so beautiful!" she lightly padded from stone to stone to approach the water. The water reflected her blonde hair looking almost silver. But the moon was much bigger and more silver than anything that night. She turned a spied him looking at her.

Their eyes met for a second before she looked away. Her face was flushed. The emotions that were running inside her chest were changing so fast she couldn't understand what they were anymore. She was absolutely taken aback by the beauty of this place.

…

"Hisana found this place?" I looked up from arms that I've placed across my knees as I sat next to him.

I've noticed his dark aura looks somewhat lighter these days. He's opening up to me more and more. I'm glad I could be of any help. I know the feeling of locking everything inside. You start feeling like you are going crazy. Although I do think he's much better at dealing with them than me. Thank god for alcohol, which saved me from needing to be stronger.

He big dark eyes became so extremely sad and kind as he watched the ripples playing in the water. This is the first time he ever spoke of her.

"Tell me about her" I asked because I'm that persistent. I will break that wall you have Kuchiki.

His eye brows wrinkled further. I'm still hiding my face behind my arms placed on my knees. I'm not sure what I'm defending myself against.

"She was gentle, and kind, pale as snow" his voice was vibrating in slow motion. "And ever so fleeting" he opened and closed his right hand as if a snowflake was on his hand.

I cocked my head. This side of Kuchiki Byakuya isn't unlike this secret waterfall in the woods.

"I didn't save her, I wasn't there to take care of her. I thought she was stronger." He looked up at the sky, and then looked at me. My heart stirred. "So unlike you."

"Me?" I wonder how I became part of this conversation. I don't like where this is going.

"Yes."

"Why me?" he looked away. I couldn't stand that look.

"I'm not sure." He looked away too.

And then there was only silence.

…

"_Byakuya sama" she looked at him with her sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you loved me." _

_Her words cut into his heart like a sharp knife. Yet, he felt like doing nothing more than just to sit by her side. _

_I'm sorry I don't know how to save you Hisana. He thought to himself. His memories took him back few years. _

"_You'll have want for nothing, Hisana."_

_With a smile barely reaching her eyes, she said, "But I have to find my sister, Kuchiki sama. That is the only thing I want"_

"_I'll help you look for her. I'll use all the resources and connection of Kuchiki clan"_

_And then it became something else. _

"_I didn't want to wake you up so early, you work so hard, Byakuya sama."_

"_But you should've. I don't want you going to rukongai by yourself in the cold, Hisana."_

"_I'll be fine. You worry too much." again her smile didn't reach her eyes. _

_Even her last words were about her sister. The sister who is the living breathing reminder of her once barely existent presence in this house. _

…


	12. Being in love is lot like being drunk

**Note: Please don't hate me.**

**Chapter 12 Being in love is lot like being drunk**

"Oi Renji" Renji turned to find Rukia chasing after him.

"Rukia? What's up?" he was in a hurry.

"Do you know where Nii sama is?" she panted.

"Kuchiki Taichou? I don't know. He must be in his office." he scratched his head.

"He isn't there." Rukia looked worried.

"I don't know then. Why? Anything happened?" Renji was concerned all of a sudden.

She ignored his concern, "He's been coming home so late these days, I thought he'd be busy at work. So I went to check up on him, but he's not there."

"Come to think of it" Renji looked at the distance thoughtfully, "he has been working through the paperwork a little slower than usual. So I guess he's been busy with something else."

"Hmm" Rukia looked concerned. "I wonder why he takes so long to come back home and again goes out for his nightly strolls. Once I could smell alcohol on him." her eyes were suddenly bigger, "Nii sama isn't the kind to get drunk."

"Do I hear Kuchiki Taichou is missing?" a cheery voice behind them made then turn around briskly. He overheard them while passing by.

"Kyoraku Taichou!" they spoke in unison.

He smiled, with his one hand on his hat and other holding a bottle of sake. He punned, "Maybe it's some_one, _that's keeping him busy"

Leaving them puzzled, he walked away with his lazy stroll.

…

"Kuchiki, you're late". He heard her lazy voice. "Let's enjoy the sunset first."

"It's _Kuchiki Taichou_." He spoke as he watched the gorgeous sunset that coloured the sky red, almost the colour of her hair.

She didn't seem at all fazed about his correction. She was perched on a rock that stood like a sentinel in the valley overlooking the forest at the edge of seireitei.

"They say a red sunset means there will be bloodshed." She pulled her hair on the side and looked at him with a strange smirk on her lips.

He tore away his eyes from her features, in a composed manner he continued speaking, "I do not think that would worry me during our duel." Before he could further his contempt on her fighting ability, she moved in a blink and was already holding the cold steel of Haineko at his throat, standing on behind him. Just like she once caught Gin.

"You could say that again" she smiled devilishly.

But her victory lasted only a few seconds, within which Senbonzakura was in his hand, he swang around mid-air, and pushed Haineko off before facing her. She lost balance and fell almost flat on her bottom.

Before she could move Senbonzakura was at her throat and Byakuya was towering on top of her. She was now caught off-guard, not by his combat skills but the look in his eyes. The depth in his dark grey eyes always makes her heart speed at a thousand miles per hour.

He pulled away. Sheathing Senbonzakura away, he announced, "we'll continued this tomorrow."

It took her a while before gathering her senses and speak up, "don't tell me you're tired already Kuchiki" she snapped.

"It's _Kuchiki Taichou_. And no, I have something to do." With no further explanation, he flash stepped away. She smelled nice.

She sat there wondering if it's something she's done wrong.

…

I was waiting for him.

Sometimes he'd be here. I don't know if he waits for me too.

His silent presence has its own soothing comfort that puts me at ease. But sometimes he scares me.

I could always fight with Gin. I could bite him, scratch him, hurt him and nothing would make any difference. Underneath his unpredictable ever-changing appearance he was colder, stronger and more stubborn than anyone I know. He knew what he wanted and he never stopped until he got it.

Kuchiki is different. He was like a stranger in his own cold, composed, law-abiding skin. I've always thought he was nothing but a spoiled rich kid with no sense of anything real. Only the abstract laws, rituals and obligations that interested him.

As uninterested as he is in the company of others, I can sort of see it in his eyes how lonely he is.

I feel compelled to be here waiting for him. Because I know he'd never ask me.

Maybe I care, the way Gin once cared for me.

…

He watched her sleep. Her face was nothing short of angelic when she isn't trying to hide under her provocative appearances.

When she woke, he saw her sky blue eyes reflecting the moon that night. It always makes him want to keep looking. But he resisted for the sake of pertinence. He's well practiced self-control has been on strain these days.

"Kuchiki! When did you get here" she sat up and looked extremely adorable with her messy hair. "Sorry I fell asleep" she smiled at him with a shoulder shrug and jerked the hair off her face. He sometimes feels awed by how perfect everything about her is. He forgot to correct her lack of honorific usage.

…

I felt the cold breeze as I shivered a little. In the corner of my eyes I saw him move. When I looked he was taking off his dark purple haori. "What…"

"You're cold" he offered it to me. "Take this."

"I'm not cold!" I violently refused. I felt my face flush. This reminded of some cheesy drama I watched at Orihime's place in the living world. I remember making fun of those dumb kids.

To prove me a liar, the breeze grew stronger and my light house yukata didn't do much for warmth.

"Is there something stopping you from covering yourself in this? You're clearly cold. I assure you these are clean and washed regularly."

"That's not it". I looked away.

Kuchiki Byakuya and I! I've been wondering lately what is happening here. To think there is something romantic between us, would be a lie, but this doesn't seem like a normal friendship. We barely have anything in common. But what is this weird connection I feel? I wonder what he thinks of this.

The rocks moved behind me. He stood up and came close from behind me.

I felt the warmth as he placed his haori to cover me, as I sat on the cold stone next to the little lake, hugging my knees. I flushed again. This time he sat cross-legged next to me, close enough to touch.

"Matsumoto."

I startled, then looked at him from under the cover of his haori. Did I hear something different in his tone? His eyes looked darker than usual. His grey yukata matched in colour with them. His hair is much nicer when he doesn't have those ridiculous kenseikans on.

"You're fighting has improved."

"Huh?" I felt a little relief and to my surprise and a twinge of disappointment. Was I expecting something else?

"I personally believe you have more potential than you realise or hope to utilize. I suggest you continue sparring with me or other stronger shinigamis." He was looking away, looking very sombre and business-like. I could see his soft hair moving in the breeze. I couldn't help noticing a little leaf stuck on his hair. Made him look like a wise old cat with one ear. I giggled.

He looked at me curiously.

"There's something on your hair"

He looked like he didn't understand what I just said.

"A leaf… stuck on your hair."

"You too have leaves stuck on your hair."

"What?" I panicked and quickly started running my fingers through my hair. I felt his gaze burning the side of my face.

"Are they gone?" I asked, all my attention was on my hair.

"There are still some small ones. But that is to be expected, if you are lying on the ground sleeping" he did not sound bothered at all by this.

I continued running my fingers through my hair and my head. "Now? Are they gone now?"

I missed the smiled that appeared on his face. His hand reached out and picked a lock of hair from the side and brought it close to my eyes. There was a little twig stuck on it.

"This is embarrassing." I quickly got rid of it.

"How so?"

"Doesn't it look ridiculous?" I frowned a little at him. Like duh!

"Not more than usual."

"What!" my eyes were on him now, frown deepened. "I look ridiculous?"

"I didn't… "

I interrupted. "Here, you look more ridiculous than me, you big cat. Look how big this leaf is stuck on your hair…" I reached out to grab it. As I leaned towards him, he leaned back and I lost my balance.

I fell on him before I could balance myself on my hand. Next thing I know, one of his hand was around my waist and the other was grabbing the hand that reached for his hair. I found myself resting on his chest, awkwardly distributing half my weight on my knees and other half on him.

He pulled me close to him. And I felt his rough face brushed against mine. When I looked at up, his eyes were on me already. I tried to remember what my thoughts were a moment ago, because I sort of lost them.

"I'm…" I felt my lips tremble as I was intending to apologies, but it hang there when I realised his is leaning close.

Thoughts of how those eyes are going to be the death of me came to me as I close my eyes and felt his lips touching mine.

It was only a moment before I found myself covering my hair with more twigs as he pushed me down on the ground with his hand on my stomach. My hands instinctively found his face. I felt his hand ran down my side and slid between the curves of my back against the rocky ground beneath.

I'm losing control. Who knew Kuchiki could kiss so passionately like this?

My ability to reason was almost leaving me. Still something in my head kept screaming, _what the hell are you doing Rangiku? He's Kuchiki Byakuya._

I shivered when I realised what he was doing with his other hand. I felt his cold fingers against my skin as they slid inside my yukata.

My obi as coming loose which finally made my brain start working. I freed my mouth and gasped loudly, before gathering my strength to place my hand on his chest to push him away.

He stopped abruptly, and stiffened. His eyes were burning.

"I… we… cant…" I breathed heavily. _This will only be a disaster. _

His eyes widen first then slowly became unreadable. Everything was silent apart from our heavy breathing that is slowly calming down. He slowly looked away and got up.

I heard him walking away as I quickly fixed my clothes and tried to let what just happened sink in.

When I turned to look for him, I realised he's gone and I'm left here alone.

…

Kuchiki Byakuya left home fairly early the next morning. It wasn't surprizing because he didn't get any sleep last night.

The events of last night continued to play in repeat in his head. Her sleeping face, her kiss, the softness of her skin and the abrupt stop. He isn't entirely sure that he could've stopped if she didn't make him. This realisation alarmed him.

He pressed down on his temple. It isn't like him to loose complete control of himself. This has only happened once before when he impulsively asked Hisana to marry him, without thinking about the consequences.

But this is different. This time, he couldn't physically stop himself from drawing close to her. But if it's only a physical attraction, how is it that he, Kuchiki Byakuya, couldn't stop himself. He thought he had more self-control than this. All his life, he has been trained and educated to control and supress his emotions, passion and longings, for the greater good. Then how is it that her presence was able to make him lose that completely that moment. How is it that he became overwhelmed with the uncontrollable passion for her, that he was unable to stop himself?

The guilt in his stomach is making him feel sick.

It started becoming harder to control himself as he got to know her more. But she became more than just a physical being to him, despite of how she portrays herself in front of everyone. The hidden side of her personality only proved him how unlike she is to her widely known persona.

He cannot help but admire her way of caring about others, the innocence behind the mischievousness, the pain behind her wild ways and her strong spirit that is so tempting to get close to. She never fails to cheer everyone up around her, and herself even when she struggles to hold herself together. Also her show of kindness towards people regardless of their family or rank or social position. There is so much more hiding behind that pretty face and her allusive ways.

When he arrived in his office, it was too early for anyone to be there. As he approached his desk, he found something dark on his desk. It was the yukata he gave her last night, neatly folded and placed on his desk.

So she came back last night.

…


	13. Sake is the answer, whatever the questio

**Chapter 13. Sake is the answer, whatever the question was**

_He wasn't anything I expected. He's all grown up now. Tall, handsome, still somewhat lanky but the presence of muscles under those Shihakushō was evident. But there was no sign of the Gin I once knew. I must've looked really dumb gaping away like that. _

_The smile on his face has changed. "Well well, what have we here" he sneered at me, leaning slightly. He is so tall now. "Fresh meat."_

_I felt my face turning red. I clenched my hands. "Gin! Nice to see you're doing well."_

"_It speaks!" he kept sneering. _

_I looked at him. "If you'd excuse me, Ichimaru Fukutaichou!" I bowed curtly and turned on my heels to be as far away from him as possible._

_I was only few blocks away from the barracks, when I saw him. His silver hair glinting in the dark. He siting on the side of the wooden fence around the barrack quarters. If I walk towards my quarter I'll have to walk past him. I held my head high and ignored his presence. _

"_Rangiku Chan."_

_I stopped. "Why are you here, Gin?"_

"_I... wanted to see you."_

_His tone made me turn around and look at him. There was no smirk on his face. His eyes were still hiding under his wild mess of silver hair I loved so much. _

"_You already saw me this morning, remember, you made fun of me in front of everyone." I fought hard to keep my voice devoid of any emotion. _

"_But you haven't seen me yet" suddenly he was standing behind me. I felt him touch my hair. _

_I stood there, rooted to the spot, I felt my hand quivering. _

_His hand ran from my hair to my neck then my arms, then down towards my waist. I could do nothing. His breath on my neck as warm and intoxicating. I closed my eyes. I thought this was a dream. _

"_You're still the most beautiful, Rangiku Chan." he said as his face buried itself between my neck and hair. _

_When I woke up he was gone. _

…

"_The third squad Fukutaichou would be in charge of our training today" I overheard someone speak._

"_You there!" I heard his familiar voice and turned around, ready to give him a hug. _

_He looked at me blankly. "New recruits should not be chitchatting idly right now. When you're a shinigami, you're always on alert. Take your position." There was no sign on recognition in his eyes. _

_It was as if I didn't exist at all. _

…

I'm late. I sped towards the office.

"Matsumoto!" an angry Hitsugaya looked up from his desk. I smiled apologetically.

"Err Taichou. Sorry about being late. My… cat died." _I slept in._

"You don't have a cat"

"How do you know? Have you ever been to my apartment?" I placed my hands on my waist to emphasise my mock displeasure.

Now he's even more irritated. "There's a letter one your desk. It looks like Kuchiki Taichou isn't in need of you services anymore. I hope you haven't done anything to piss him off. "

I froze. Something painful tugged inside my chest. I picked up the letter. He's right. The letter clearly stated my discharge from the temporary position of training the recruits.

Normally, I would never have wondered twice about this. But after what happened last night, it's hard not to look for a connection.

I sat down to drown myself under the tidal wave of paperwork I've been ignoring since I started spending time with Kuchiki Byakuya. I started feeling like there is something heavy forming inside my chest.

…

The water is still crystal and mirrored the starry sky perfectly. The ripples scattered the thin moon in to pieces as I sat and watched them exist.

He hasn't showed up here for the last few days. I came around few times. It looks like he's not planning to accidentally or intentionally bump into me anytime soon.

An annoying part of me was wishing he was here too, existing.

I heard something rustle behind me, I turned around. There was nothing there only a little rabbit hopped away. I couldn't help but felt disappointed.

_What is wrong with you Rangiku? _

All I could do was sigh and wait.

…

He ignored her when she walked past him. He can't look at her anymore.

…

"Matsumoto!"

I looked up from my desk, "Hai Taichou"

"Here, take this to Kuchiki Taichou."

The name made my hands and feet go cold. "Err… me?"

"This is classified. Only a high ranking officer such as yourself is allowed to handle this."

"I'll call Renji then" I was about to generate a hell butterfly when he narrowed his eyes and looked at me, "what happened between you and Kuchiki?"

I felt a knot in my stomach. "Nothing."

"What did you do?"

"I swear I didn't do anything."

"Did he do something?" his voice was still suspicious.

"Him?" I felt my voice quivered a little. "What would he ever do?" _He would've jumped me if I didn't pull the brake! _

"You're right." He turned away, "well, since there's nothing wrong than this shouldn't be a problem for you."

I swallowed. "Hai."

…

"Rangiku san! What's so urgent?" Renji found me waiting for me just outside the sixth squad office buildings.

"It's not anything urgent" I scratched my neck.

"Come with me to the office then, we'll have a cuppa. I need a break anyway" he popped his neck.

"Err... naa… it's okay. I don't want to bother… Kuchiki Taichou"

"He's not in the office. Come." he grabbed my hand and led me to his office he shared with Kuchiki Taichou.

As I stepped into the familiar stuff office I looked around in my paranoia. No he really isn't there.

Renji started the tea and I walked around his desk looking to see what he's been working on. "Wow Renj, I can't believe you're done with this week's report already."

"Yea! You know Kuchiki Taichou, always keeping me on my toes." He handed me a cup of tea. "I barely had a chance to go for a drink this week. You haven't been around the bar either. You're busy at the office too?"

"Yeah…. Sort of." I avoided the question and sipped my cup. I placed the cup on his table and about to brush my hair out of my face when the door of the office opened. And I froze.

Kuchiki Byakuya entered the office and his eyes widened slightly as they locked on mine.

"Taichou!" Renji broke my daze as he called out. He broke the eye contact and looked at Renji. "I thought you'd be away for a while."

"Abarai Fukutaichou" his voice sent shivers down my spine and I looked down at the piece of paper I was holding. "I was assuming you'd be working on those deadlines, not entertaining guests during your work hours." He calmed walked pass me towards his desk, as if I was suddenly invisible again.

Something snapped inside my head. I clenched my fist, I hate this stuck-up snobby heartless Kuchiki Byakuya. An image of his gentle face with hair flowing in the breeze in moonlight floated in my head. I felt a similar twist on my face as the twisted knot inside my chest. I never want the world to see me like this.

"I was just taking my break and Rangiku san…" Renji was trying to come up with an excuse when I interrupted.

"Kuchiki Taichou" I walked up to his desk, slammed the piece of paper on his desk. "Here's a classified document that I was given charge of to bring to you safely. Please accept. "His eyes wear locked on mine once again.

Renji watched with confusion as we both tried to burn each other to ashes with our looks.

…

He realised he's only read the one sentence in the last few minutes. Even though he's looking at the letter, he has no idea what is written there. He put more energy into concentrating on the letter.

He wished she would go away. He wished she wasn't in his office. An overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her overtook him as he saw her hair shine in the light that came through the door.

"You may leave" he managed to say it.

She stormed out.

…

"Are you feeling well Matsumoto? Not hung over, are you?" Hitsugaya's voice broke my concentration.

"Hmm… no. Why?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Well, you've been extra diligent with the paperwork lately. That's very unusual" he didn't seem really happy about it at all.

I frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be happy about it" I couldn't believe my tone of irritation.

Hitsugaya's narrowed eyes were on me for a little longer before he looked away to his own work.

…

"Hmm… the sky sure is really blue this afternoon" I muttered to myself. My hands were pillows against the soft grass. The warm breeze was soothing against my skin. I would normally be sparring with him right now.

…

_So, this report goes to Shuhei, and need to bring in the paperwork from fourth squad for the health records of tenth squad members…. Hmm… What else was I supposed to bring? Damn, Taichou's gonna yelled my ear bugs out if I forget again._ I walked barely conscious of my surroundings when I turned the corner.

And he was there.

It was like the air was suddenly thicker and I am swimming through it. My thoughts were all in shambles while I focused all my concentration on keeping my face straight. I avoided looking at his face. I'm still not used to him pretending like I don't exist, always gets to me.

…

"Rangiku Chan!" she heard Kyoraku Taichous happily called her name from his rooftop again. "Want to share this bottle of sake?"

She looked up. For some reason she is in no mood to converse with him at the moment. "Some other time Kyoraku Taichou" with a fake smile she waved her hand.

"What!" his surprized voice sounded "you've never turned sake down before Rangiku chan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she didn't want to continue this further so she ran. With a single "catch ya later Kyoraku Taichou" she flash stepped away.

Kyoraku Taichou looked in the direction she disappeared to with a concerned look on his face.

…

"Ichigo! How many times do I have to tell you, don't being me crap like this" Rukia spoke in irritation.

"Stop yelling! How am I supposed to know what Inoue packs for you? Besides, you should act more like a girl and start reading these girly stuff. At this rate, Inoue will start calling you Kuchiki-kun one day. OUCH! Watch it! This is what I'm talking about… OOUCH OUCH… my hair… I'll show you….OUCH Renji! Why are _you_ punching me?"

"Ichigo you teme! Don't raise your hand against a girl!"

"Who's the girl? Ouch! Rukia!"

"What are these books" Renji shuffled through the magazines. "What are these girls wearing?" his face turned red.

"Some fashion magazine. I think I'll give them to Rangiku san!" Rukia spoke up. "Renji, you're meeting her for drinks anytime soon?"

"I don't know, Rangiku san hasn't shown up for any of our drinking dates for the last few weeks." Renji said.

His ear unintentionally perked up from the next door while he sipped his afternoon tea. "che" he frowned at his own lack of control.

"Isn't that unusual!" Ichigo's voice could be heard.

"It is. Maybe she has too much work."

"Rangiku san and work? Wow! What else has changed since the last time I've been here?"

"Well, Renji has a girlfriend now."

"RUKIA!"

"Renji, you player! " Ichigo's voice pitched. "Tell us…"

"Shut up you guys" Renji stood up. "I'm meeting up with Ikkaku and others at the rukongai bar. You guys should come."

Rukia loudly whispered, "The girl works somewhere close to the bar"

"Rukia! Shut up!"

Kuchiki Byakuya looked sideways as a red faced Renji stormed pass the room he was sitting in at the Kuchiki mansion.

…

"Rangiku Chan!" I looked up from my bottle of sake. Kyoraku Shunsui. _What is he doing here?_

"Kyoraku Taichou! What are you doing at a place like this?" I am not looking forward to his company at all.

"You forget, back in my days, places like this were my second home." he made himself cosy in the seat opposite of me. "But this isn't your usual bar though, is it?"

I kept my eyes on my cup. "I wanted to check out this place"

"Alone?" he reached for an empty cup and the bottle of sake.

"Everyone was busy."

"Really? On my way here, I saw a bunch of your drinking friends heading towards your usual bar"

This is exactly why I didn't want to see him. His questions will force me to think, and that's the last thing I want to do these days. "Really? Those bastards!" I don't think I sounded very convincing.

"Rangiku Chan!" his voice was softer. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and smiled, "what? Nothing's wrong. What's up with all these questions Kyoraku Taichou?"

He gulped down a cup of sake. "I am worried about you."

I felt irritated. "There's nothing to worry about."

He silently kept drinking. I tried avoiding looking at him. Kyoraku Taichou has the bad habit of instantly knowing things about you by just looking at you. Right now, his presence is bothering me.

All I wanted was some alone time, like I have been enjoying for the last few weeks.

"It's very unusual for you to act like this Rangiku Chan."

"Act like what?" I felt my forehead creased.

"Like this" he smiled at me. "You've never been irritated by me."

I realised what he just said and started feeling extremely guilty. "I…. I'm sorry Kyoraku Taichou."

"Ie ie" he smiled again, "I don't mind that I'm irritating you, in fact irritating people is my favourite hobby. But I do miss seeing the old Rangiku Chan"

I smiled sadly, "I... I just felt like being alone for a bit"

"That's alright. When you decide to stop being alone, just remember that you are _never_ alone. We're all here for you" his smiling face started becoming blurry after that.

My hands quivered and I spilled the sake on the table before putting the cup down and hiding my face behind my hands. The tears started falling uncontrollably.

Then I felt a comforting bear hug from Kyoraku Taichou. How he moved so quickly to sit next to me, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that this is what I needed at the moment. I made a mess of his cloths as I washed away all my make-up on his chest with my own tears. All he did was hugged me lightly and gently patted my head. As I hid myself beneath this vast hug from this man, it made me feel nothing like the insignificant creature I've been for the last few days.

…

As Kyoraku Taichou left the tenth division barrack, leaving Matsumoto Rangiku asleep in her bed, he found himself stopped in the middle of the street. He looked back at the tiled roof of the tenth squad building he just came out of.

"That's an odd place to take your nightly stroll, Byakuya boy."

Kuchiki Byakuya held his gaze for a moment and turned around to leave.

"It wasn't you who I sensed around the rukongai pub a little while ago, was it?" Kyoraku Taichou faked a look of being deep in a thought.

"Why would I be anywhere near that place? Good night Kyoraku Taichou" Kuchiki Byakuya the captain of the sixth squad disappeared in a flash.

Kyoraku Taichou smiled a little and continued on his way.

…


	14. You're never alone when you have sake

**Chapter 14 you're never alone when you have sake **

Byakuya stood under the tree that nearest to the water. The moon is absent tonight and he felt uncharacteristically lonely.

The first time he was here, he realised he wanted to marry Hisana. He can't forgive himself for not being able to save her. The last time he was here, he wanted to have Rangiku for himself. He can't forgive himself for trying to take advantage of her.

He can't let that happen again.

It's too dangerous.

…

"Don't come here anymore."

_Took you long enough Kuchiki_.

He refused to look at me again.

"I'm sorry for everything." I turned away, ready to disappear within the trees. "I hope we can act professional from now on."

I'm going to miss this place. I'm going to miss him. But if anyone can do this, I can. I've managed to survive Gin's twisted form of love and tragic death.

Kuchiki Byakuya isn't anything to me. He isn't even a friend.

Finally, we can get on with our lives. My eyes just won't stop stinging though.

…

"_I'm sorry, Rangiku" I heard his voice as the pair pale blue eyes, turned into cold dark grey ones. They looked away from me. _

I woke with a deep sigh forming in my chest. Is that what I want to hear?

I concentrate on vacating thoughts from my head, I need to sleep.

…

"Rangiku san!" I looked up as the angry voice of Nanao Ise came from the front door of the office.

Hitsugaya Taichou also looked up but ignored her once he realised what it was about.

"Have you prepared your presentation material for tonight?" she pushed the glassed on her nose up and placed her hands on her waist.

"What presentation?" I felt a bee buzzing somewhere inside my cranium.

Nanao looked at me sharply, still looking cutely intimidating with her hands on her waist. "Have you forgotten about tonight's meeting for _shinigami women's association?_

_I swallowed. I totally forgot. "No, of course not… Don't worry about it… It's already done... he he he"_

_Nanao studied my face for a second. "Just as I thought, you forgot." She sighed. "Come and see me before the meeting tonight. I've already prepared it for you"_

_I jumped and gave her a hug. "Nanao Chan, you are an angel." _

_She pulled herself away from me. "Just don't forget to show up for the meeting. Tonight at 7 pm, meet us at the secret entrance to the Kuchiki mansion."_

_My smile dried up. "Kuchiki… mansion?"_

_"Yes." Nanao continued with that wise look on her face, "The president wants to try getting a room at the south side of the mansion. She heard it's usually vacant, so we can be as noisy as we want. Al right, I'll see you tonight." She turned around and left the office. _

_I sat down on the chair loudly. It had to be __there__. I leaned forwards and pressed my fingers into my temple. _

…

I tiptoed through the corridors, in between the numerous number of rooms. _Where is the kitchen?_

I tried being as quiet as possible, even if this is a deserted part of the mansion, I don't want to be discovered by anyone. But president wants cookies. I hope they have something other than the smiling poop shaped cookies that seem to be always in plenty here.

I slid open doors of different rooms and checked. After continuing the routine, I stumble upon something. I found a room that looked like it's been used for storage, and had something shiny on the corner. It looked like… it looked like… my eyes turned into a pair of golf balls.

"Magazines!" I stepped inside to pick them up, crouched down and started going through them. Oh how I love the fashion from the world of the living. All we get to wear here are Shihakushō or yukatas.

I don't know how much time has passed but I startled when I heard someone approaching. They are near, I can't leave the room. I crawled in behind some storage boxes that was in the room to hide myself from anyone who might look inside the room.

And I saw _him_.

He walked past the room I was in, with his usual grace and air of dignity. My heart sped and I sat there like a statue.

I slowly peeked my head outside, couldn't see anyone in the corridor but the light was sipping through one of the rooms at the further corner. I couldn't resist the urge and tiptoed towards the room, the door was left a little open. I peered inside.

I saw him with his back against me, sitting in seiza. His black hair was lazily sitting on his shoulder and I saw what he was looking at. This is his wife's shrine. Kuchiki Hisana's photograph looked at me with her sad eyes and gentle smile from the mantel piece.

I stood there, unable to move. The vulnerable Kuchiki Byakuya I've had the chance to see so few times, is sitting in front of her. I found my feeling of insignificance growing again. I should leave this place, this is no place for someone like me. I took a step back and he suddenly turned around.

Our eyes met. His face contorted in pain changed into a look of surprize as his eyes fell on me.

I stood there looking at him for what felt like eons then he moved as if he was about to get up.

It's now or never. I was finally able to move. I turned on my heels and ran. Something dropped from my hands, I can't remember holding anything but it doesn't matter anymore.

I finally found an opening that led to a garden and I took the chance to flash step away.

…

"Rangiku san! Where did you disappeared to last night?" Nanao's scolding sent a shiver down my spine.

"Umm… I had... stomach-ache… I had to leave. I'm sorry Nanao Chan." I scratched my head, looking at Kyoraku Taichou for help.

"Well, because you didn't show up with the cookies, president ended up eating one of the chocolate bars from Kiyone's hidden candy stash she was keeping for Ukitake Taichou, and that sugar rash almost sent her climbing on the wall." Nanao growled in her own cute teachery way, "The whole meeting was ruined!"

"Nanao Chan! Let her be! She said she's sorry." Kyoraku Taichou spoke up from his sofa in his office. "Today is too nice to be scolded by Nanao Chan!"

"You!" she then turned towards him, "what about you? Have you done any of those papers you're supposed to have done by yesterday?"

"He he. Nanao Chan, you know yesterday was my sipping sake in the garden day? How can I ruin it by doing paperwork?"

Nanao stood with her hands on her waist, fuming. I took it my queue to leave.

…

"Sake tonight, Kyoraku Taichou?" I yelled from the street as I spied Kyoraku Taichou perched up on the roof that afternoon, hiding his face under that hat of his. "Assuming you're done with your paperwork."

"Same place?" he spoke up without moving.

"Yep" I waved and went on my way. "Everyone else is coming too."

…

"So, he then asked me, _do you know what a pigeon egg shaped emerald looks like_?" I supressed a giggle.

Kyoraku Taichou wiped his mouth and messed it up again with another gulp of sake. Next to him Kira continued his sad look while snorting. Iba san was hand wrestling with Ikkaku on the other side.

"Then what?" Renji looked at me intently.

"In reply, I asked, _does it look like that shit-stained green egg you have on your finger?_" I pulled in the bottle towards me, "he didn't looked very pleased. So then he said, _you know how many girls like you I can buy with this gem_? And then I said, _probably zero, 'because I wouldn't sell you my shit even if you start shitting green rocks yourself._ "

Next to me Shuhei giggled in a very unmanly way.

Renji asked, "Did he threaten you that he'll abduct you?"

"Did he ever? When I fell on the floor laughing at his face, he looks like he really was shitting those eggs at the moment… ha ha ha"

Everyone snorted. Renji spoke "so, I guess I shouldn't worry too much about him? I don't like the way he's been bothering Kanna."

I patted him on the back. "Don't worry Renj, even a little girl can beat the shit outta that loser. And your girlfriend's pretty fiery on top of that. You chose well kid. "

He blushed. "He he… what about you Rangiku San. You should consider giving Shuhei here a chance."

I don't know if Shuhei heard any of that, but I grabbed him and placed my arm around his shoulder anyway, "whatchu talking about Renj, Shuhei here is my buddy, we've sorted it out, didn't we, Shuhei?" I think he nodded.

"Rangiku san!" a girly voice called me. I craned my head and found Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia" Renji spoke up," what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give Rangiku san this" she handed in a pile of magazines, tied with strings. My eyes widened as I saw the one on top of the pile was the one I was looking at the Kuchiki mansion.

"Umm thanks." I hesitantly took them, "why are you giving them away Rukia?"

"Oh well, they've been gathering dust at my place, and we were in a cleaning mode at the Kuchiki mansion, so Nii sama suggested I should give them to you."

"Kuchiki is very thoughtful" Kyoraku spoke up from his cup. I looked at him sideways before turning towards Rukia.

"This is very nice of you and Kuchiki Taichou. Please pass him my thanks" I smiled.

"Of course" Rukia said her good bye to everyone else and left the bar.

I was looking at the pile of magazines while Ikkaku started complaining about how he's too strong. I saw Kyoraku Taichou studying my face so I quickly dropped the pile and joined in the conversation.

This means nothing.

I looked outside the window we were sitting next to. Something at the periphery of my vision moved. When I looked at the rooftop of the building opposite of the bar, there was nothing there.

I continued sipping my sake and concentrated on the conversations around me.

…

"You know I can walk by myself Kyoraku Taichou." I gave him a poke on his side as he wobbled along with me. "You could just say that you want to spend time with me without the pretence of walking me home." I winked at him.

He let out a hearty laugh, "you caught me Rangiku Chan. I can't imagine anyone as amazing as you is still single, I might have to get started on my game." He placed his large bear hand around my shoulder and lovingly messed up my hair a little. "Or you'll be snatched away from under my nose."

"Well, who's stopping you" I giggled.

"Be careful what you wish for Rangiku Chan." He rubbed his shaggy face, "if I start, I won't care who your heart belongs to."

"Don't worry about that. I'm more or less heartless anyway. Just ask Shuhei" I cheerily smiled.

His big hands messed up my hair again, "don't be stupid Rangiku chan. A heart isn't an object that can only be given away once. " He paused, "and that Shuhei is just hopeless. We need to find him a girl soon."

This conversation is becoming too annoying now, I sulked. "You always know everything don't you, all-knowing Kyoraku Taichou!"

"Hey, what's that I hear?" he poked my face with one of his finger, "sometimes you have to let people see what you are inside Rangiku chan. You never know what you might get in return. Now blow out that air from your cheeks you blowfish." He poked my face again.

I started smiling, "You know Kyoraku Taichou, whoever you decide to settle down with, will be a one damned lucky girl."

"And whoever is good enough to catch your attention is luckier than anyone" he smiled at me, "if only I was a little younger!"

"You would give those boys a run for their money." I openly continued flirting with him.

We arrived at front of the tenth squad barracks. Before leaving he gave me that huge bear hug that always makes me feel so protected. "But I don't think I have enough money to make this one run Rangiku chan." He whispered in my ears before letting go of me.

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"Unlike some people, who needs to be pushed, you're a smart girl" He gave me that all knowing smirk of his "Open your eyes and listen to your heart Rangiku chan. Even if you don't know yet, your heart might already has its answer." Then he was gone.

I stood there looking like an idiot for a little while. Then I shrugged and went inside.

…


	15. Save yourself from madness, become mad a

**Chapter 15 save yourself from madness, become mad about someone**

"From here, it looks like you were spying on us?"

A crease appeared on his forehead as he turned around to face Kyoraku Shunsui, as they stood on a rooftop not very far from the tenth squad building.

"I'd appreciate if you refrain from assuming things about me, Kyoraku Taichou." he spoke up calmly.

"Just so you know, you'd barely be considered an opponent Byakuya boy. She'd get bored of you in a matter of days. You should stick to those fragile, obedient, noble born girls. They'd easier to handle for you" Kyoraku Taichou touched his hat with a rather pleased smug look on his face.

He clenched his fists, "you'd do well to remember that I'm the 28th head of the…."

"Noble Kuchiki clan and the captain of the sixth division... I know I know... She'd still be out of your league though." He gave him an all-knowing smile, "you'd better get used to seeing us together Kuchiki, won't be long before she lets me in her bed. Even from here, you could tell how desperately she's trying to rope me in her game, couldn't you?" his smile twinkled in his eyes.

"She's a lieutenant of Gotei 13" he grated his teeth, "don't talk about her like she's …"

" A whore?" he finished his sentence, "well if the rumours about her have any truth to them… anyway, I'll find that out soon and let you know, ne?" he cocked his head on the side and gave him another dirty, shaggy smile, before he disappeared.

A very unnatural scowl appeared on his face and his hands trembled he clenched fists. He stood there on the roof of a building nearing the tenth squad as the rain started falling on him.

…

Slash, Cut

_She comes home midnight almost every night, who is she going to see? Is she having an affair? Who did she mingle with before she married you?_

Hack, slice

_You'd better get used to seeing us together Kuchiki,_ _Won't be long before she lets me in her bed._

Chire! Senbonzakura.

…

As I entered my apartment it loudly thundered outside. It looks like there might be a mild thunder storm coming soon. I left my window open when I went out, the curtains started blowing in the strong wind. I was about to close the window, then decided not to.

After changing in to a house yukata, the wind coming through the window changed my mind about taking a shower. I felt like I wanted to feel the rain on my skin. Without giving it a second thought I went outside. I perched myself on the roof and lied down with my eyes closed.

The rain has already started falling heavily. It washed away all my worries and those unbearable weight of memories on my shoulder. I felt water stream through my hair, I almost felt happy.

I sat up as the wind became a little stronger and the thunder was becoming too frequent. I was about the jump down and return when something caught my eyes.

Something pink.

Its tiny, it flew towards me and I reached out. It's a cherry petal. It's odd seeing something like that flying in this heavy rain. Even soul society has some form of law of gravity.

Ouch, it cut me. And it dawned on me. _Senbonzakura_. I jumped.

I flash step towards the direction it came from.

Before long I found what I was looking for. I saw a mess of pink cloud in the distance. It's the little valley where I used to spar with Kuchiki.

If this is an attack, he will need backup.

I came to an abrupt stop as I stepped out of the trees to the opening where he stood alone, surrounded by his shroud of pink. He was wet, shivering and angry. His face was twisted into something terrifying. He continued slashing away in the wind. The sheer unnaturalness of this scenario made the time seem slower than usual. I wanted to call out for him.

"Kuchiki…" before I could start the sentence the mess of pink came rushing towards me like a tidal wave.

I reached for Haineko only to realise I didn't bring it. I stood there unarmed as thousands of beautiful and deadly blades came surging towards me.

…

Byakuya was angry. He was furious. All he wanted to do was kill something or someone. He's mad because Hisana died. He's mad because he didn't know how to not love her anymore. He's mad because he doesn't know how to not to want to be with Rangiku. He loved Hisana even more after she was gone. He wanted Rangiku more when he decided to stay away from her. He forgave Hisana for coming home late every day, for causing doubts about her in his heart, for making him love her this much, for leaving him alone in this world.

He's mad because he let Rangiku in, because he trusted her, because he wanted her. She's like a burning ball of fire for Byakuya who's has been left out in the cold for decades. Yes, Byakuya was cold, hard, empty and full of dry memories of Hisana. The same Hisana who wanted to find her sister all by herself and pushed herself to the point of death, yet won't utter a single complaint or cry for help. Byakuya was left alone even when she was alive. And after she was gone his world became limited to fulfilling his responsibilities and nothing more than that.

When Rangiku came along, it was like a slap on the face. He was kicked out of his more than 50 years long slumber. She was strong enough to survive the messed up relationship she had with Ichimaru. She was different, she was damaged, broken and wounded in ways he could never imagine. Yet she was happy, joyful, alive and bright.

He wanted her.

He wanted her so much he can't forgive himself for that. The thought of her with someone else makes him mad, really mad.

…

His eyes watched hers. The time seems to have stopped. The sixth squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya with the massive cloud of pink cherry petals stood facing unarmed Matsumoto.

Her mouth was slightly parted, a moment ago she thought she was going to die. Even though she was unarmed, she stood defiant with one hand raised in front of her face in defensive manner, streaks of blood and rain streamed down her arm. The deadly pink blades surrounding Byakuya were suspended mid-flight, both only inches away from her.

She watched through her squinted eyes as his face changed from anger, frustration to horror and guilt. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were two dark orbs beneath the stream of rain water. They watched her as she stood there, squinting at him with one bloody arm raised. Wet yukata stuck to her skin and blonde hair luminous in the dark of the night.

He wanted her.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted her all to himself.

"Are you okay…" she stuttered, barely audible.

"…you" he growled while continued breathing heavily, "G… go!"

Her eyes widen, and within the next milliseconds, it expressed a range of emotion. None of which he recognised, he didn't even try.

She stepped back slowly. His eyes followed her as she disappeared within the trees, holding her bloody hand.

He fell to the ground, as did the hilt of Senbonzakura from his hand. As it touched the ground, it was in it unreleased form.

Byakuya was in the ground, on his all fours, head bowed down, as his hair covered his face.

"I'm sorry, Hisana!"

…

"Nii sama!" Rukia exclaimed.

He seemed so tired. He's wet and muddy. He left a long track of muddy footprint and water as he slowly walked towards his room.

"What happened Nii sama" she ran towards him, grabbing his arms. "Are you… hurt?"

"Rukia" he looked at her with his tired eyes.

"Was there an attack? Who was it?" she made her clean yukata dirty by hugging his arm.

"Rukia…" he slouched down on her shoulder.

"Nii sama!" Rukia looked at his face, barely understanding what is happening. "What happened? Nii sama!"

"Rukia… I'm sorry." He is breathing heavily, ready to fall.

Rukia started crying, she has never seen her brother so broken like this.

He finally collapsed and lost his consciousness.

…

_He was walking away from me. All I could see is his back towards me. The number of his squad was etched in black against the white haori. _

_I opened my mouth to call out to him, but no sound came out. _

_His silver hair moved in the breeze but it's not silver anymore. It was as black as a moonless night, long and soft, blowing in the breeze. _

_I so desperately wanted him to look at me. I want to call out to him to tell him not to leave me. _

When I woke I found myself on the floor of my living room, shivering in cold. I grabbed my aching arm.

"…_I'm sorry, Hisana" _

His voice echoes in my head again as I recalled the sight I witnessed when I went back after he told me to go.

I curled up on the floor.

…

"Matsumoto?" a surprized Hitsugaya looked up from his desk as I entered the office.

"Ohio Taichou" I yawned.

"What is it now?" he eyed my one bandaged arm.

"What is what?" I poured myself some coffee.

"Your arm? And what's with that face? Are you having an allergic attack or something?" his eyes narrowed.

"My face? Crap, you can tell?" I was hoping all the makeups would cover those puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"What happened?" _Damn it! Stop asking questions._

"What?" I payed attention to the new edition of _seireitei news magazine_. "Have you looked at this? Kumamura Taichou is having an auction of his frisbees. I heard he had a huge collection. That would be nice to watch," I sipped my coffee.

"Don't change the topic Matsumoto, I know you aren't a bit interested in Kumamura's Frisbee collection. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh that" I laughed carelessly, "I fell."

"Then why didn't you get it looked at by the fourth squad?" he sounded irritated.

"But I've already bandaged it" I was at my desk, going through the pending papers.

"They would give you something to heal the wound completely."

"It's ok now."

"You don't want to heal your hand?"

"I do."

"Then why don't you?"

"Don't you think bandages are sexy?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Not really" Hitsugaya looked tired with the conversation already, "it will leave a scar"

"Fine. I'll go sometime today if you stop asking questions." I shrugged.

His eyes narrowed as he studies my face, "Matsumoto, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I looked up from my paper and looked at his face. Then forced myself to smile, "you worry too much Taichou. Let's get to work"

…

"Rukia san, please have a seat. Unohana Taichou will be here shortly."

Rukia sat there slouched, looking down at the floor. Her mind was wondering off towards the room where her brother was lying unconscious. They said there is nothing wrong with him, he only collapsed from over exhaustion of his spiritual power.

She wondered what drove him to do that. There hasn't been any report of any enemy attack anywhere. She waited for Unohana Taichou to come and give her more details on when she can take him home.

"Raysa, what are you doing there" Rukia looked up at the couple of fourth squad shinigamis who were busy with papers and files in Unohana Taichou's office.

"Still writing the report for Matsumoto Fukutaichou's injury" answered the girl sitting on the desk, scribbling, with annoyance.

"Hurry up and finish it. The files need to be in order before Monday."

"I'm working as fast as I can. Her injuries were a little unique to describe."

"Unique?"

"Yes, even though they were superficial, the wounds look like there was numerous tiny blades sliced her arm. How could something like this happen?"

Rukia's wondering thoughts came back to earth. Why does it sound so familiar?

She remembered when she left Byakuya's room, she found Matsumoto Rangiku standing outside the room with her back against the wall. She stood there with her stormy face, staring at the floor, playing with the necklace of her neck. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and their eyes met. Her blue eyes were reflecting none of their usual spirit.

She looked startled and unprepared. Her right arm was bandaged.

"Are you here to see Nii sama, Rangiku san?"

"Rukia? Ie ie, I don't want to bother Kuchiki Taichou. I was waiting for Unohana Taichou to be free, just getting my arm looked at." She smiled forcibly, ready to leave. "She might be at her office already, see you later Rukia." She walked away quickly.

When Rukia returned from her little chat with Unohana Taichou, she found an unopened bottle of sake was on the floor. She thought that was nice of Rangiku san. Even though she doesn't know anything about Nii sama, she still bought something for him.

But for now it can stay next to his bed. Rukia picked it up.

He'd go back home this afternoon anyway.

…


	16. Love is like war, easy to begin very har

**Chapter 16** **Love** **is like war, easy to begin but very hard to stop**

When Rukia entered Byakuya's room, he was awake, sitting up and looking out the window.

"Rukia" he called her when she walked in, "what am I doing here?"

"Nii sama. You came back home wet and muddy last night and collapsed." She placed the bottle of sake on the table next to his bed. "I was so worried Nii sama. Can you please tell me what happened? Was there an enemy attack?"

Byakuya studied her face. He wondered if his sister could ever understand him even if he does explain it to her. He took a deep breath and said, "There was nothing to be concerned about Rukia. I'm well and ready to go back home."

Rukia sat down on the chair next to his bed. "What is that" he studied the sake bottle next to his bed.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou bought this for you. She was at the forth squad earlier, she hurt her arm somehow…" Byakuya's eyes widen sightly. _She was hurt. He hurt her_. Rukia continued thoughtfully, "Although the description of her wound was slightly unique."

He didn't want to further this conversation so he looked away, "where's Unohana Taichou, I want to go home."

"Nii sama." Rukia called out for him. "There's something else."

He studied her face again, "The Kuchiki Elders, they came to see you earlier."

He frowned a little. _What now!_

"They are insisting now…" Rukia stopped and studied his face. Her body became automatically stiff. She knows how much he hates doing this.

…

"Huh! What's this?" I bellowed loudly to myself as something rolled on the floor outside my door. I accidentally knocked it off on my way out. I looked down, it's a bottle of sake.

I recognised the label. My jaw hardened instantly. I picked it up, it's untouched.

I don't know what came over me, I threw the bottle to the wall, and it shattered and sprayed sake everywhere. _Well, screw you too, Kuchiki_.

Sigh. That was a waste of good sake. I started walking towards the office.

…

"Matsumoto" I heard Hitsugaya's voice from his table, behind a pile of papers.

"Yeah?" I couldn't look up from filing my nails, I need to save up some money for a manicure. But Shun hasn't been that great with discounts these days. Apparently his business is slower now.

"We're being sent out."

A new mission. My spirit perked up slightly. "Where? The world of the living?"

"No. The eastern woods."

Hoped too much! At least we'll be out of this office. Finally some good news.

"When?"

"We have few weeks to prepare. There will be large teams travelling. Apparently there has been some attacks on the neighbouring districts. The patrol units are taking care of them, it's not that alarming yet. And we are to arrange multiple units of men. I suggest you start assigning the new recruits into groups. We'll divide them into five groups. The training opportunity is immense. I don't want to lose this chance."

"Ahh! My Taichou the smartest!" he looked irked.

"Go get started," he commanded.

"Yes. As soon as I'm done painting my nails".

"Matsumoto!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

…

"That Ikkaku!" I could hardly contain my rage as I was jumping from roof to roof. When he comes back crying to me about saving him from that stalker creepy obasan that keeps hitting on him at Shun's bar, I'll shove a _NO_ on his face too.

I suddenly stopped and jumped to hide behind a tall building. My heart started racing as I spied Kuchiki Byakuya walking towards this direction. He is still a little further away, but I'm sure it's him. I can never mistake anyone else for him. But the reason I stopped was because he isn't alone. There's someone with him. A woman with number of servant looking people trailing behind her.

I peeped from behind the building as I stood on the tiled roof of the adjoining building.

She was wearing a beautiful silk crimson kimono which is tightly hugging her well-developed womanly body. Her hair was tied elegantly and part of the fringed hair added a mystery to her face.

She was pretty, very pretty. Her hair was dark, shiny and silky, not unlike his. I wonder if there is a secret trick to such silky hair only these nobles know.

The ornaments sticking out of the bun were glinting in the sunlight, making her look like a princess. And strangely enough, she was smiling. What is there to be so happy about? I watched them with amazement as they looked deep in conversation. Even Kuchiki was taking part of this said conversation willingly.

I don't like her.

She's pretty, definitely a noble born, looks well educated and interesting enough to continue a conversation with him. But the way she's almost falling on him is not noble like at all. _Why don't you just ask him to your bedroom already?_ I frowned.

As they approached I noticed she coloured her lips to match her kimono and there's a hint of colour on her eyelids too.

I think I hate her.

…

"Rangiku san" Kiyone exclaimed as I looked up from trying to concentrate on the list of responsibilities Nanao wrote down for me regarding the shinigami women's association, "did you do something to your hair? You look amazing."

I jerked my hair a little and asked with a mock hurt in my voice, "are you telling me, I don't look amazing all the time?"

She looked unprepared, "no… I didn't mean it like that... I was just…"

"It's okay, it's okay." I slapped her shoulder before sitting down on the seat opposite of her, "it's something new Ichigo brought for me, apparently Urahara san is trying to develop a new product or something… but I don't know if it will do me any good when I start losing my hair if Nanao Chan manages to make me do all these…." I held up the piece of paper I had on my hand on Kiyone's face and froze when I saw something beyond Kiyone.

At the furthest corner of the restaurant sitting in a table for two, Kuchiki Byakuya.

He was already looking at me but quickly turned away when he saw me looking.

He wasn't alone. The pretty princess was sitting with him. I suddenly lost all my appetite.

…

"Who's that chick that just walked in?" A man clad in business man attire in the next table asked loudly enough for him to hear. "You don't see a bird like that everyday."

"A shinigami by the look of it." said the other man wearing similar costly looking outfit.

"Too bad. Looks like some cheap rukongai brat all hyped up in power. It's a shame. She does have quite the body on her."

The other man snickered.

"She might be easy though, look at the way she's dressed. She's just asking for it." a dirty smile spread over his face.

Kuchiki Byakuya sitting in the next table clenched his fists and hardened his jaw.

The snickering continued, "Hey, maybe I should accidentally bump into her on my way out, see what the feel of those… "

"She's a lieutenant."

Akako looked up from her meal with a surprized look on her face at his sudden interjection. But he wasn't looking at her.

The two men looked at him alarmed, "she's a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. You'd do well to remember that. Do not make the mistake of thinking she's weak and can be taken advantage of."

They checked out his captains haori first and them the kenseikans on his hair and swallowed.

He calmly continued with his meal while his companion, Hojo Akako looked at the woman in question and looked back at him strangely.

…

"Byakuya sama" she called his name singingly.

He looked up from his cup of tea. "Please ask your little sister to join us." She elegantly looked at him from underneath those hair.

He didn't even look at her before calling for his servant and calmly preparing a message for his sister.

It wasn't long before Rukia showed up.

A smiled played across Akako's face as she greeted Rukia warmly.

Rukia looked agitated. But she's like that anyway whenever there are formalities involved. But there is something different in this woman. She's not like a fragile porcelain doll that most noble born women are, or at least the ones she's seen around Nii sama.

Hojo Akako isn't from a family that is as highly ranked or old as any of the other ones, but they are wealthy with many useful connections. They came to their immense wealth fairly recently and has the potential to raise to a rank of power very soon in the future. This is the reason why the elders insisted Byakuya courted Akako, who is a widow and of similar age, which might interest him, as opposed to dating other young girls who are too inexperienced for him.

"You look very pretty Rukia sama" she spoke to her amiably.

Rukia was surprized, she didn't expect any compliments from her. "Umm thank you... Akako san and please call me Rukia."

"I will if you do the same for me, call me Akako" Rukia looked at how pretty the woman is.

And as Byakuya sat and sipped his tea quietly while reading his book, Rukia and Akako were suddenly becoming friends. He somehow felt a little uncomfortable with that. More so after the restaurant event. He frowned, he didn't mean to attract attention to Rangiku in front of Akako. No matter what the elder's say, he doesn't trust these so called nobles who are new to their status.

On top of that, the events of that night with Rangiku is still vivid in his memories, seeing her only makes it worse. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of Akako.

He tried his usual tricks of shaking Akako off, but she's much too smarter, unlike the previous girls. She insisted tagging along with him whenever he's not in duty. She twists his words and invents ways to create opportunities for her to hang around him. And now she's attempting to befriend his sister. Rukia is too simple to become a tag in whatever she's planning to do.

…

"Sixth squad?" she felt like the sky is falling on her head. _Why why why why!_

She couldn't hold it her frustration in anymore. Whoever is the divine planner is, like God or whatever, has some deep grudge against her.

"Is that a problem Matsumoto?"

She grated her teeth, "why would it be a problem? No problem at all." She spat it out before stomping out of the office. Hitsugaya watched after her with slight puzzled and concerned look.

_Why do I have to look at his face for any longer than I have to? I wish I could just make him wear a pair of sunglasses or something, that why he can look at me all he wants, I just won't see it. Wait… Iba san has a pair._ She pondered about that for a sec before leaving the thought.

If she had any idea that her little debate of the inter-squad cooperation would come back to bite her on the ass, she would've never engaged Kuchiki in that conversation. And if she didn't, a lot of what happened between them, might have never happened. The crease on her forehead deepened a little as she tried not to remember the moment she almost slept with Kuchiki Byakuya or the moment she almost died at his hands. And he never shows the decency of explaining any of it, and had to audacity to return her gift, however miserable it was. That's the best she could do, given the short notice. And it's supposed to be the _thought_ that counts. Clearly no one ever told him that. Tch.

Whatever it takes. She's determined not to get caught in his bipolar mind-games again.

She was still grouching in silence when she was dressing up in her light lilac coloured yukata with dark purple obi for the meeting arranged by the sixth squad. As part of the initiative, the thirteenth and the ninth squad were partly hosting too. All the other squad members are invited for the presentation and later there will be a dinner.

She sighed. She dressed carelessly and fixed her hair before leaving. As she hurried towards the great hall, she found Hinamori was on her way too.

"Rangiku san." she smiled at her. They walked to the meeting hall together.

Her mood was almost at the verge of becoming better but Hitsugaya, who has been waiting for her, slapped a look of utter annoyance on his face as he saw her approaching.

"Matsu…"

His look irked her. "Just don't… Taichou… just… not tonight!" she flicked him off with the motion of one hand and hurried off towards her teams to organize them in their areas.

"Shiro Chan! What's wrong with Rangiku san?"

"I don't know" Hitsugaya watched her heading towards the mess of tenth squaders as he forgot to correct Hinamori about addressing him with his title.

…


	17. Alcohol opens more door than it closes

**Chapter 17: Alcohol opens more door than it closes**

The presentation was extremely boring. I sat at the corner day dreaming about little cute dresses and colourful shoes from the world of the living. Sigh. These humans do know how to live. I suppose that's the good thing about having shorter life spans.

Everyone is just walking around before the dinner, intermingling with other squad members. I found what I was looking for, the minibar.

I poured myself a large serving of sake and settled close to the minibar so that I can easily replenish my cup.

"Rangiku Chan!" I turned around to see Kyoraku Taichou approaching me. I smiled.

"I knew you'd find your way around here." I smiled at him.

"And I knew you'd be here already" he laughed.

He poured himself a bigger serving of sake, and also bagged an unopened bottle from the bar and hid it somewhere inside his sleeve.

"How was the presentation?"

"Weren't you there?" I looked at him.

"I have much better things to do than sitting around listening to a lecture for half an hour." He took a big gulp from his cup.

"Well you didn't miss anything." I looked around bored then I almost choked my sake out.

Kuchiki Byakuya was standing not very far from where we were. And next to him is that princess. My mouth suddenly tasted bitter. I thought he wasn't gonna show. Well, just my luck.

Kyoraku Taichou followed my look and spied them together.

"Who's that with Kuchiki?"

"No idea" I tried concentrating on something that is on the other side of the room.

He looked back at me and studied my face for a second. "You know what Rangiku Chan" I looked at him "we should dance."

I was puzzled, "dance? There isn't even any music."

"Who cares" he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I almost toppled over, and fell on his chest. Yukatas make me less flexible.

Kyoraku Taichou grabbed me by my waist and twirled. He then made some funny drunken movement which may or may not be called dancing. My shock was replaced by laughter. It was difficult not to laugh the way he was twirling with me and I was basically being dragged off my feet. People around us turned to look at us in surprize. But they soon remembered us as the number one and two drunkards of Gotei 13.

He stopped and we were both laughing as he hugged me lightly. But I saw him looking at something behind me, when I followed his focus, I saw Kuchiki looking at us. The coldness of his stare instantly evaporated my laughter and I felt sick.

I stepped out of Kyoraku Taichou's embrace. If he was trying to make me feel better, it didn't work.

"You made me spill my sake Kyoraku Taichou" I looked at the cup that fell from my hand when he grabbed me.

"Well then I'll send you another bottle of sake to make up for it" Kyoraku Taichou grabbed the sake bottle from inside of his sleeve.

"Another?" I was reaching for another cup.

"I was referring to the bottle of sake I left at your door the other day. I heard you hurt your hand." he sipped his sake.

I froze. "That was _you_?"

"Who else could it be" he was intently studying the label on the bottle of sake.

I instinctively turned around to look at Kuchiki, but he was gone.

So he didn't return my gift. Suddenly my heart was feeling heavy again.

Then I turned to look at Kyoraku. "Kyoraku Taichou, I think I have to go."

I ran out.

…

"Byakuya sama" he heard Akako yell as she was trying to catch up with him wearing those fancy Geta sandals. "Are we leaving before the dinner?"

He didn't feel like talking to her. Rangiku's laughter was still ringing inside his head. It infuriates him seeing her with Kyoraku. Thoughts of that that dirty hairy old man touching her makes him feel ill.

"Byakuya sama" she grabbed the corner of his sleeve which forced him to stop. She was panting.

This isn't polite. The noble in him felt the need to apologise to her, but the Byakuya in him wanted nothing to do with her, he wanted to be alone.

"Is it that pretty shinigami lieutenant that's bother you?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her. They were in a dark deserted street, and he couldn't see the look in her face in the dark.

"Let me take you home Akako san" he spoke calmly.

"It is, isn't it? Do you love her Byakuya sama?"

He froze. _Love?_

He composed himself, he doesn't need to discuss any such thing with this woman.

"That is none of your business Akako san. Please allow me to escort you home. I would like to retire for the evening."

She studied his face, than allowed him to walk with her.

"So, it was a fling?"

He couldn't believe a noble lady such as herself, could use a word like _fling_.

He kept his mouth shut and let her babble on.

After a brief pause she continued talking. "I know how you can forget about her," she said with an air of mystery.

He walked quietly.

She suddenly stopped still. He looked at her questioningly.

She took a deep breath and moved close to him. He stepped back, "what are you doing?"

She smiled, "I want to show you how you can forget about her." And she grabbed on to his arm and slowly placed the other hand on his chest. Her light grey eyes were burning in the dark. He stood still, confused about what to do next. The look in her eyes were making things foggy around him.

She slowly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer as she pressed her body against his. She looked at him deep in his eyes and whispered loudly, "I can make you forget about her."

His mind was clouded. He tried to resist her charm, but she is an extremely good looking woman. She pulled him and made him lean towards her, almost touching his lips with hers.

Suddenly there was a noise which made him blink and the fog was gone. He turned around promptly.

Where the street bends to a corner, stood Matsumoto Rangiku watching them with a look of nude surprize.

His senses came back to him and he pushed Akako away.

"Matsumoto..." a sudden sense of guilt feels his chest as he watched the expression on Rangiku's face turn from shock to hurt to anger.

She turned away.

He was about to go after her when Akako grabbed his sleeve again. By that time, Rangiku was gone.

…

"_I'm sorry Hisana."_

I was running. Flash stepping, jumping from rooftops to rooftop. My yukata was flying in the wind and my hair came undone.

This feels much worse.

"_I can make you forget about her."_

Even if I can't make you forget about her, she can. She can make you forget about both me and Hisana. She is much prettier than either of us.

I'm glad you are doing well Kuchiki. I suddenly missed Gin. I missed sake.

…

"Matsumoto" I looked up to see Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Taichou?" I was suddenly concerned about the mountain of sake bottles that were sitting next to me.

Without giving them a second look, Hitsugaya Taichou sat down on the tenth squad roof next to me. "What happened to your clothes?"

I looked down at my yukata that I just couldn't be bothered to change. It was torn in places.

"Is everything okay Matsumoto?" he said in a calm voice.

I smiled at him. "What are you on about Taichou? Of co…"

"Don't lie to me Matsumoto." The firmness in his voice made me look at him. His frown was of concern, not annoyance.

I don't want to burden him with any of my troubles. My little Taichou works very hard to make up for his lazy Fukutaichou. I sighed. I'm lucky to have him as my Taichou.

I reached out and messed his hair up, he slapped my hand away angrily. I giggled in my inebriation.

"Taichou, the fact that you came here and asked if I was okay was enough for me to be okay."

He looked at me confused. I smiled again. I wish I could give him a hug but I'm drunk, sweaty and he hates my hugs.

"Go home Taichou. I just want to feel the breeze on my skin for a little while."

"Are you sure Matsumoto?"

"Of course" I gave him the nicest smile I could manage.

I sat there for a while after he left, than I managed to stand up. When I was about to walk I suddenly slipped and the world spun around me. I rolled from the edge of the roof to the bottom before everything went dark.

…

As he laid her down on her bed, he studied her face. There is no injuries on her, just some minor scrapes.

"_I didn't want to do this Byakuya sama but you know Kuchiki clan needs Hojo clan's connections. And just so you know, most of these connections are under my control."_ Her smooth velvety voice echoed inside his head as he watched Rangiku sleep peacefully.

He sat there quietly for a little while. Then he thought he should do something about those skin scrapes on her arms. He went inside her bathroom to look for first aides. He found cotton and some healing lotion when something caught his eyes.

A glass vial sitting inside the cupboard. He picked it up and his eyes widen. Is that a petal from Senbonzakura? It tinkled inside the glass vial as he moved it. He couldn't understand why she would have something like this. And why would Senbonzakura let one of its petal go missing.

Before he could continue his thoughts any further he heard her talking from her bedroom, he rushed out.

"I'm sorry" she cried in her sleep. "… Please don't leave me too… Kuchiki"

He dropped the cotton balls and the lotion on the floor, eyes widen with surprise.

He sat down next to her, watched her rapid eye movement as she dreamt and bickered away. He didn't feel like leaving her side.

"_Seeing you with other women upsets me Byakuya sama. So please refrain yourself from such friendships. I would also appreciate if you let your sister stay at her squad barracks. If you do have problems with these arrangements, please take it up with your elders". She smiled amiably. "But I know you're smart to know what's good for you and your family, and it's not either Rukia or that blonde". _

_She turned before leaving him, "I will wait for your response". _

Byakuya grabbed his temple.

"_Byakuya sama, Kuchiki clan is in trouble. We need money. Our business profits are declining, some of them are already taking loss. At this rate, we might lose the title of the being one of the four noble clan of the soul society". _

He watched her serene face as she's finally fell deeply in sleep. He wanted to lie there next to her with his arms around her.

But he stood up and walked away slowly.

…


	18. A friend is someone who knows all about

**Chapter 18: ****A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.**

Kuchiki Byakuya is at a lost to find a way around his predicament. On one hand the future of the Kuchiki family rests on his decision to whether or not get involved with the woman Hojo Akako. And on the other hand, if he does take up her offer, he will need to send Rukia away. The same Rukia who was left to his care by his late wife Hisana.

And then there's Matsumoto Rangiku. He hasn't any clue to what to do about her. He feels guilty and worried about her at the same time. And there's Kyoraku Shunsui waiting to snatch her away from him.

From him? She wasn't his to begin with. Like the wind, she can't belong to anyone. But he can't help but want her all to himself.

Why did she dream about him? He remembered her talking in her sleep. Does she feel that he too has abandoned her like Ichimaru?

Does she have some sort of feelings for him?

That thought makes him feel somewhat glad despite the fact that this will only mess things up even more.

He stood up. A morning walk might clear up the stress.

…

"_Rangiku Chan" he smiled at me. _

_I sat down next to him under the tree, pulling his hand around me, resting my head on his chest. _

"_Tough day?" his voice was so soft and gentle, as he brushed his chin on my head. I wrapped him in my arms, I just wanted to be close to him, hide in his shadow. _

_We stayed there, under the moonlight. _

_He loved silver nights like that. _

I opened my eyes, felt the drop of tear rolling down my cheek.

His face keeps changing into someone else's in my dreams. I don't want to think about him anymore. My heart belongs to Gin only.

…

We were setting up our camp when the groups of eighth squaders joined us. The camp site is pretty spread out within the woods. The area is pretty much deserted, it was calculated that the strange hollow attacks were originating from around this area. So whatever is causing them to come to soul society, it's here.

I was in charge of assigning jobs to the seated officers we have with us, who are organised into various groups with other officers and recruits. Nanao joined me as she brought in eighth squad groups.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked Nanao while watching the young people at work.

"Of course" said Nanao, as confidant as ever, "the more these recruits get to fight real hollows, the more experienced they will become. Also this is the safest place for them to face these enemies as we have three captains and three lieutenants here. "

"But don't you think you're making ourselves a very easy target for whatever is causing these hollows to come to soul society" I spoke absentmindedly.

"Yes. Precisely." She said smartly. I looked at her.

"I'm just worried about the young ones. They still have so much to learn."

"Don't worry Rangiku san. We'll have three strong captains with us. Nothing would go wrong"

"Ukitake Taichou and Kyoraku Taichou do make a good team I've heard."

"Yeah. But haven't you heard? Ukitake Taichou has postponed thirteenth divisions trip, he isn't well all of a sudden. Instead we'll have the sixth squad."

I stared at her face blankly for a second. "So… Kuchi…"

"Rangiku san!" I flinched as I was interrupted by the loud calling of my name. "Nanao san!"

"Renj" first time in my life I wasn't happy to see him.

"You guys are almost done here" he studied the status of the camp.

"Yeah" I turned and looked behind me, I couldn't see him anywhere.

…

She jumped and dodged the attack, while simultaneously swang Haineko to the side to slice the right arm of the hollow off. The severed limb dissipated as it hit the ground. Its growl was echoing throughout the woods. She moved to the side, ready to jump again. Her team of the newbies were a little further away, she left them in charge of the 5th and the 6th seats, as one of them injured himself and another lost consciousness. She decided to get rid of this hollow herself and head towards the camp.

It howled again, and she attacked. She jumped, targeting its neck as it was about to bend down from its loud howl. The timing was perfect, Haineko was aimed at the most vulnerable part of its neck, it is going to die.

But something went wrong. The hollow rolled to the side and swang around towards her, mid-air. She was caught off guard. Before her feet touched the ground, she was knocked back and hit a tree when the hollow sent her flying.

It was a direct hit on her spine, she could barely see through the pain and temporarily lost her vision, but only for a few milliseconds. The hollow was suddenly there, facing her. She cried, "unare, Haineko."

The ash cloud surrounded her and created a barrier against the hollow. She felt the team members are leaving. She sighed in relief and concentrated on the hollow. It's much stronger than she thought.

The hollow suddenly broke through the barrier and Haineko returned to its unreleased form, she stood up struggling, wincing in pain.

She pointed Haineko to the hollow as it charged, she then jumped and landed badly on her foot, which made her fall and twist it further.

It turned towards her, red eyes were like burning orbs of fire. It opened its mouth and she saw a cero forming.

She has to move away. She jumped sideways, only to realise something tagged at her.

Her pink scurf was caught in a branch of the tree. She pulled it, but it won't budge. She started panicking.

She looked at the hollow, the cero is almost fully formed, and it's ready to be charged.

She closed her eyes and pulled out Haineko to shield her.

Suddenly she felt a warm body wrapping itself around her with strong arms and grabbed her before jumping.

"My scurf," she cried before to even looking at the face of her rescuer.

"It's safe," he said as he landed and left her sitting under a tree not too far away from the battle ground. He jumped away again, holding the hilt of Senbonzakura.

Rangiku was again conflicted about how to react to this. Not that she has a lot of choice but to watch as he mercilessly sliced and hacked the hollow into ashes.

She picked up the pink scurf he dropped at her side.

"Are you hurt?"

His sombre voice shook her insides again.

"No" she stood up, wincing at the pain.

"You can't walk, or jump," he watched her.

She turned away. "I'll manage" she said, equally stone-faced.

Without any words, he slid his arm around her waist and her knees and picked her up.

She screamed, squirmed and wiggled out of his hold and fell to the ground.

He frowned, "you are hurt Matsu…."

"Shut up" she yelled. His eyes widen as he spied the anger in her face. "How dare you come here and finish my battle?"

"You were..."

"It was _my_ battle. The kill was mine." she somehow stood up.

She pointed her finger towards him. Pushed him on his chest and her eyes are burning, "you… how dare you… you come anywhere near me. How dare you! "

She was so angry she could hardly form a sentence. She grated her teeth, felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes as uncontrollable anger was making her body shake.

"I… I can't believe your nerve. Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my captain, you have _no_ right whatsoever to barge in and meddle in my business. My squads business. I don't give a rats ass about which bloody noble family you are from. You're title means nothing to me. So don't you dare think that you can do whatever you want with me. You… you suck."

He watched her wide eyed as she pushed him on chest with her both hands. Her eyes were shimmering with tears, face twisted, teeth bared.

He wasn't sure if this is about the hollow anymore. "Matsum…."

"Don't you dare!" she screamed. "Don't you dare speak my name… ever again. I… I wish you'd disappear. I never want to see your face again. Ever!"

She flash stepped with her wounded foot and disappeared, leaving him looking at the direction she's disappeared to.

…

When I opened my eyes, I realised I'm cold. It's almost dark and the sky seemed cloudy. I was lying under a tree. I remembered after the run from Kuchiki, I randomly picked a direction and flash stepped. After a while when I couldn't keep going, I sat down for a little rest and must've dosed off.

I sat up and flinched. My right foot was swollen and my back is still sore. I tried putting my weight on my right foot. It was very painful but I can somewhat stand. I might be able to flash step as well.

I decided just to start walking.

There are stuff stuck to my face sticky with tear tracks. My mouth tasted bitter. It hurts my pride to remember that he actually made me cry. _How pathetic are you Rangiku?_

It was becoming windy and I thought if anyone is looking for me. I remembered hiding my reiatsu before leaving Kuchiki. Even if they are looking for me, they won't be able to find me. Well I don't claim to be the strongest in kido, but technically it should work. But captain level shinigamis might be able to find me.

I heard a whooshing noise, it sounded like coming from a direction on the opposite of where I was heading.

I ignored it thinking it's the sound of the wind. It started blowing a little stronger. I thought to myself it might start raining, might be a storm coming too.

I walked along the little stream of water that I followed on my way here. The trees are sparsely spaced.

Then I suddenly felt a little pinch on my arm and jumped up.

I looked at my right hand, there's a cut on my skin. When did that happen? Then it caught my eye.

A pink sakura petal. Senbonzakura? It didn't take me long this time. I bend down to pick it up. I was right.

Again?

I bit my lip. His face that night was still as vivid as reality on my mind. The horror, the anger and frustration on his face was something so unreal, I never imagined his face has the capability of expressing such emotions.

Who cares?

I don't want to think about him. His pretty princess can worry about him now. I frowned. A dread was setting on my chest.

What if something really _is_ wrong?

And also. How the hell Senbonzakura letting its petal find me? Is it something Kuchiki's doing? I'm not sure if it's even possible.

I turned towards the direction the wind noise is coming from.

It's my duty as a shinigami to defend a fellow warrior, if they are in distress. It's only a part of my duty.

I felt my injured foot, it's still swollen. But I might be able to flash step if I make sure to land on my other foot.

I jumped. Let's find him.

…

He was breathing heavily. Sweat dripping from his forehead. He was surrounded by few hollows. None of those should be any problem for him, he's Kuchiki Byakuya for God's sakes. He's one of the strongest captains of Gotei 13.

But this one hollow, that is controlling these other ones a sort of tricky. It has some sort of special ability that allows it to turn into particles. It becomes part of the wind and can attack from anywhere.

"You're dead, shinigami" it whispered in his ears when a tide of sakura petal blades crushed that side of the air.

"You're weak. Are you even fighting for real, shinigami?"

_I wish you'd disappear._ He remembered what she said to him.

He attacked the other smaller hollows, which are protected by the hollow wind. His attacks aren't working against them. And he's exhausted.

Suddenly the hollow on his right jumped towards him. He sent it flying with the help of Senbonzakura.

But it was a trick, as soon as Senbonzakura's petals concentrated on that hollow, the others attacked him simultaneously.

"Unare, Haineko" he heard a voice. He turned on to see a flash of sunset coloured hair. She's here.

The air surrounding him was thinner now. He realised, Haineko, the ash cat, has the ability the fight the hollow wind on equal footing.

As Rangiku engaged the hollow wind, he started taking care of the smaller hollows and soon they were either dead or gone.

He turned to find her. She was easy to spot. Her hair is like a brightly lit candle in the dark.

He directed his attack to assist Haineko. He saw her looking at him for a second.

It wasn't long before the hollow wind was defeated.

They stood at the opposite side of the battle ground, panting.

Her foot hurt but she stood up, and sheathed Haineko. The frown on her face deepened. She was going to leave without any word. He was watching her face as he sheathed Senbonzakura.

Suddenly there was a look of horror on her face as she saw something behind him "Kuchiki!" she yelled and flash stepped.

In a blink he found himself on the ground and Rangiku was where he was, holding Haineko, standing in a defensive stance. One of the hollows which must've been hiding in the shadows emerged and ready to attack them.

The hollow jumped and was about to step on her when she took Haineko out, pointed towards its exposed belly. Byakuya stood up but the hollow moved to the side at the sight of Haineko and hit Rangiku from the side, which sent her flying in that direction. He saw her hit a rock and fell to the ground, not moving.

His hold on the hilt of Senbonzakura tighten.

Before he could call his shikai, something from behind him pierced his side. He saw part of a tentacle, sharp as a sword was sticking out of his own stomach. He turned around to find another hollow behind him.

He fell to his knees, as blood started gashing out of his body.

"_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"_.

…


	19. For every minute you are angry you lose

**Note: Channelling these two is tough! Anyway, the next chapters are still not organised yet, so I'm sorry in advanced for anyone who is currently reading this. (I know I should probably say sorry for my pathetic writing as well…) Also I've had a little accident yesterday, almost got mugged and bashed in the head with some druggy in a carpark. But I'm okay. I hopefully won't die before this ends (if anyone's interested) so if you are reading this regularly, accept my apologies. I hope this chapter sort of gives a little closure.  
Spent the evening doing this. art/Byakuya-x-Rangiku-x-393169931 :D**

**There might have been some sort of glitch. I accidentally added the wrong document in the chapter and tried to change it, but it wont let me. So again, apologies. **

**Chapter 19 ****For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness****.**

When she opened her eyes it took a while for them to adjust to the faint light that was around her. She heard dripping water... no, not water, rain. It's raining. She felt she was lying on something hard. She turned her head towards the source of the light. It's a timidly burning little fire.

She found herself looking at various shapes of shadows on uneven rocky walls and ceiling. It's the inside of a cave or some sort of rocky hole. She sat up and flinched, it hurts everywhere in her body.

The first thing she saw when she sat up was Kuchiki Byakuya. He is lying unconscious on the other side of the small fire with bloodstains all over his Shihakushō and white haori. She tried to stand up quickly, and almost fell face first. Her foot still hurts but it's not swollen anymore,.

She went to him as fast as she could. With light touches she removed the fabric of his haori and his Shihakushō that was covering his wound on the left side of his stomach.

He kept on sleeping. The angry looking wound made her face twisted into concern and fear.

It's hasn't stopped bleeding and is still open. It needs to be bandage to stop the bleeding.

She thought about using his own Shihakushō shirt to tie the wound, but she isn't sure she could move him, it might cause more harm.

She looked everywhere and her eyes fell on the tail of the pink scarf that was wrapped around her, resting on her lap. She bit her lower lip and frowned.

Something made her touch his forehead, it's burning.

…

When Byakuya regained his senses, he found himself at the same spot he passed out last night after lighting the fire. Something was different now. His haori was taken off of him and placed on him as a cover. So, he sat up and remove the haori to check his wound. He is still wearing his shirt, but it's untied, showing his naked chest and the wound on his stomach. There is a bandaged.

His eyes widen, the bandage is Rangiku's pink scarf.

He looked around. The fire he left burning is long dead and it even looks like it's becoming bright outside. She's not anywhere near.

He frowned. Has she gone off by herself again?

He stood up and realised the wound doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Looks like whatever healing kido he used on himself before passing out, worked.

He slowly emerged outside that little shade and saw something golden in the semi darkness. When he realised its her, sitting with her back against him under a tree, he slowly started walking.

She saw him and looked surprized then irritated.

"Why are you walking?" There's clear annoyance in her voice. "Why didn't you just call me?"

He sat down next to her, breathing heavily. His spirit power isn't back yet.

"I thought you're gone" he exasperated, resting his face on his palm as he sat cross legged next to her.

"Why would I… what the hell do you think I am?" she sounded like she was going to ground him any minute now. She placed a cold hand on his forehead, he looked at her surprised.

His look embarrassed her a little, but she continued her annoyed tone, "you had a temperature."

He continued looked at her. She couldn't read any of the feelings his look represented. "How... are you feeling?"

"Hungry." He continued studying her face.

"Well, you're lucky I wasn't hungrier". She picked something up from the other side and handed him some peach. He took them without any question and started eating.

The look on her face soften a little while she watched him eat.

When he was finished he wiped his face on his sleeve and looked at her again.

She sat there looking at the horizon, hugging her knees. The sun has started to rise and the golden light was making her look like a statue made of gold. She was siting so close to him, he wanted to touch and see if she's really there. Something inside his chest stirred and hurt.

"We should head back soon. As soon as you can walk, we'll leave."

He sat quietly for a few minutes, "Matsumoto!"

She looked at him sideways.

"I'm sorry." He stared at the rising sun. In the wet forest everything is glistening in the new light.

At first she was surprised then annoyed, "I'm not sure why you are apologising but in the future, make sure you look at the person when apologising."

He looked at her, his eyes again made her weak in the knees. His naked chest isn't helping either. Her face redden a little. "I'm sorry Matsumoto."

She looked away, she can't hold that intensity of that gaze. "For what?"

"Your scarf. It was important to you."

A tick appeared on her forehead, "After everything, you're apologising for the scarf?"

He frowned. He does know how to even begin to apologise for everything else, so he went for the simplest one.

"Besides, your life is more important than the scarf."

"So is yours."

Her mouth tightened. "_I love it! Gin!"_ she remembers the moment she first laid her eyes on the scarf a long _long_ time ago.

"Matsumoto." He started talking again.

She was suddenly restless. "How about we just sit quietly until we are ready to leave."

He studied her face for few seconds before turning towards the sunrise and sat quietly.

They watched the sun rise with all its glory. The rain soaked forest foliage was sparkling like diamonds everywhere. The view was mesmerising.

"Why were you there Kuchiki? How did those hollows find you?" she asked suddenly.

"I was looking for you. I couldn't pinpoint your reiatsu."

She felt proud of her kido skills. "I was heading home anyway."

"You were hurt and it was my fault."

She was again irritated, "It was my fault to try to use a strong hollow to train my recruits."

"I hurt you. I need to make up for it."

She looked confused.

"What are you… are you talking about that night?" she frowned. "I don't care about that. I didn't die."

"I could've killed you."

"Wouldn't that have been convenient?" she retorted sarcasticly.

She saw a spark of anger in his eyes. He grabbed her arm and slowly said, "Don't you even joke about it."

She was caught by surprise then jerked her hand off his, "what do you care? As far as you're concerned I don't even exist. "

He stayed quiet for a moment, "I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you. I was trying to prevent it from happening again."

"Take advantage of me?" she was surprised. "Is that what you call what happened between us?"

He looked at her.

"Did you ever consider my feelings Kuchiki?" her voice was rising again. "Did you ever think how I felt when you pretended day and night that I did not exist? Do you know how worried I was that I did something wrong, how guilty I felt? Did you even think that whatever advantage you were attempting to take would never hurt as much as it did you trying to prevent it?"

He saw again tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. He remembered her drunken request she made to him in her sleep. He doesn't want to leave her side. The question is whether he _can_ stay.

She was breathing heavily and stood up. She didn't want to look at his face any longer. She stomped away from him. He got up and followed her.

"Matsumoto."

"Don't follow me Kuchiki. You are horrible." She turned around for a second. "I'm glad that princess is helping you forget Hisana. Now you can be happy with her."

Before she could turn around again, Byakuya got to her. He pushed her against a tree and held her there by pressing his fingers on her arm.

"Don't you dare say Hisana's name in the same sentence as that despicable woman." She watched with surprised as his eyes were on fire. She wants to be loved like that. And what was that about _that despicable woman_?

She looked away guiltily. "You're hurting me, Kuchiki."

The fire in his eyes disappeared and he immediately let go of her arms.

She was attempting to move away from that position when he said, "don't go."

The pleading in his voice made her study his face. His face looked flushed and it's not because he was blushing. She instinctively placed a hand on his forehead again, and realised he is burning up.

"You're burning up, Kuchiki."

When she said that he slouched closer to her. She watched with widen eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Matsumoto, I'm sorry." And almost collapsed when she grabbed him in a hug.

"Kuchiki!" she called as she tried to support his weight on her. He stirred and pushed himself straight. She helped him to sit down on the ground, with his back against the tree. "It looks like you're not ready to travel. I can get help if you… "

"Don't leave Matsumoto" he said again. He suddenly felt the urgent need to stay close to her. She always gets in trouble.

She frowned as she looked down at his face. "What's up with you?" she sat down facing him, with a concerned look on her face. "Maybe you are bickering in you fever." She thought for a second, "I don't know much healing kido, but I can give it a try."

"It's ok. Just stay here" Kuchiki Byakuya said as he looked like he was about to collapse again.

She frowned and said something she never thought she would say to him. "Here, lie your head down on my lap."

He was too tired to think twice about it and agreed.

When he woke, he felt much better. His felt his spirit energy is almost back. He felt the wound on his stomach wasn't practically hurting at all and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was her sleeping face.

She dosed off with her back resting against the tree. He wanted to stare at her face a little longer. He felt some kind of peace.

He noticed her Shihakushō was rolling off her shoulder, exposing more skin than usual, it made him want to touch her.

Before he lost his head again, he sat up. Matsumoto immediately woke up.

"You're up" she looked at his face, still concern in her voice, "how are you feeling?"

He avoided looking at her and her exposed skin, "Better. I'll be able to walk now."

"Good" she studied his movement as he stood up and walked. When she was finally convinced that he really is feeling better, she got up herself and followed him.

"I see, you're still limping." He looked at her foot.

She looked down. Her foot isn't swollen anymore but still hurts to walk. "It'll be okay."

"You fought that hollow in that condition. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"I had to. It's my duty as a fellow shinigami."

He was walking towards that little hole on the rock to get his haori. It's still pretty early in the morning and light is softer in the woods.

"Duty? Is that something you actually value?"

And he's back. "Is this how you thank someone who saved your ass?"

"I would've been fine" he picked up the haori and donned it. "I don't remember asking for your help or anything."

"It didn't seem like that when you sent a Senbonzakura petal to cut my hand… for the second time." He turned immediately to look at her. His eyes widen with surprise.

"What?"

She's now irritated. As if he didn't know.

"Here" she pulled out something she had tucked in her obi.

He looked down at the pink blade rest on her palm, then looked at her face. She realised he had no idea. He then pulled out Senbonzakura.

"Chire! Senbonzakura!"

A scatter of pink sakura petal surrounded both of them. Rangiku held on to the single petal on her hand and looked in amazement at the beautiful pink petals that swirled around them in fluid motion. She's seen Senbonzakura in action before. She's also seen them from a very close distance when he almost killed her with them. But this is entirely different. It was as if she was surrounded by a whirlwind of pink flowers. Pink is such a pretty colour.

"So beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked at the tide of pink around them. He couldn't help but stare at her face. The morning light reflected on the thousands of pink blades were making unique shades of colours on her face and hair.

He reached for her hand where the single petal rested and unclenched her fingers with his.

The petal moved slightly, and then they watched as it flew up and joined the others.

Her large blue eyes widen as they followed the petal flying away from her palm. He watched as a smile appeared to lit up her face. And suddenly he felt everything was right in the world, everything was as it should be.

He did the only thing that made sense at the moment, he reached out and touched her face. Her gaze locked into his and she couldn't look away. She felt as if the time has stopped and they were the only two people left in this world, surrounded by pink.

Then he closed the distance between them. She realised with utter bewilderment that nothing in her body, heart or head resisted him. She didn't want to resist him.

The kiss was sweet and gentle yet warm and passionate. It lasted for a long moment. After which Rangiku was standing with her forehead rested in Byakuya's bare chest, Senbonzakura lied unreleased at their feet, his arms wrapped around her waist and face buried in the mess of her sunset coloured hair.

…


	20. The best way to break the silence is wit

**Chapter 20 ****The best way to break the silence is with a kiss**

"Umm Kuchiki?"

She murmured softly on his chest, not ready to let go of his Shihakushō that she's been clutching tight.

On her shoulder Byakuya moved a little, as if to bury himself further under the cover of her messy hair. Then slowly he pulled himself away from her.

"Matsumoto" she has never seen him look so serene, "let's go."

Everything's okay now. She limped and grabbed the hand he had reached out towards her.

…

I wiggled my toes a little. It doesn't hurt when I do that. Apparently there's a hairline fracture on my ankle, but distasteful potions I have been having should do the trick. A strict bed rest was also commanded by Unohana Taichou and who am I to disobey a superior officer. As long as it gets me away from paperwork, I have no problem. But if only there was something to pass the time. I've already had todays nap, counted the flowers from Rangiku-fans on the table next to me, sighed repeatedly, yawned while thinking about another nap and closed my eyes and imagined… things that are not at all related to Kuchiki Byakuya or kissing him in the woods.

It's been a very _very very_ long week and I'm bored.

I stretched my hands, popped my shoulder and started humming a tune. I wonder what _he's_ up to.

It's the stab wound in my stomach that landed me an extended fourth squad slumber party. The memory of it is still hazy.

All I remember is that when we sensed Renji shortly after we decided to head back to the camp, we found ourselves in a complicated situation. Renji wasn't coming for us, he was fighting.

The battle ended badly. Both Kuchiki and I were wounded again, Renji was beaten to pulp but Kuchiki and he managed to corner the gang leader while Hitsugaya Taichou and his team made it on time to apprehend him.

The gang of outlaw's with various amount of spirit power have gathered a group to counter the Gotei 13. Somehow they managed to open portals to frequently visit Hueco Mundo, in their holy war against the hollows and the rebellion against the Gotei 13 system. Releasing these dangerous hollows were their idea of revenge. Although Gotei 13 were notified immediately after Hitsugaya Taichou found out about it. They might be planning something against the seireitei to use this situation as a distraction.

One of the culprits had the unique power of materializing weapon of ice from thin air. Getting stabbed by one of his swords hurt like a bitch. I touched the bandage on the side of my body. How was I supposed to know all he has to do is to make the air around me materialise into a sword and it would automatically pierce my stomach upon forming its shape.

The last thing I remember before passing out was the blue eyes of my Taichou who was yelling my name and the swooshing haori of the sixth squad captain behind him. Two captains to the rescue? My! you have done well for yourself Rangiku.

I haven't seen either of them since I woke up here at the fourth squad.

"Rangiku Chan!" I looked up from my half seated position.

"Kyoraku Taichou!" Finally some company.

He lazily approached my bed and parked himself on the empty chair.

"You're done catching the bad guys? Please tell me you're here to stay a little longer." even I could hear the desperation on my voice, "I'm going to die of boredom."

In response he smiled. "Yes, it was a success. I just got back from the eastern wood Rangiku chan." He did look very weary. "I didn't get to see you off, so I'm here. I'm glad you are well Rangiku Chan."

I smiled. "Thanks Kyoraku Taichou. Now where's my hospital visit sake?" I pretend to crane my neck to see if he's hiding anything behind him.

He laughed at that again, "I will send one straight away. You should be glad to know Hitsugaya Taichou is well and returning with tenth squaders this afternoon."

"I hope he's doing alright." I thought about Kuchiki, he'll be fine.

"He is." Kyoraku Taichou was ready to leave.

I squirmed inside then somehow spit it out, "is … Kuchiki Taichou… alright?"

Kyoraku Taichou gave me that all knowing look again, "he is. I just went to see him before I got here."

My eyes widen. "He's here?"

Why didn't he come to see me? What am I thinking? May be I shouldn't expect him to come and visit me. I felt a frown on my forehead.

"You don't know? He got badly hurt so he was sent here earlier. I've just checked up on him at the intensive care on my way here. It will take some time but it looks like he's going to be fine."

He turned around from the door, "I'll see you later Rangiku chan. You look almost ready to walk and run." With that he disappeared.

Kuchiki is here! And he's hurt.

…

"Is he okay?" I tried to mask my concern.

"He was already in a bad shape when he took the hit." Rukia's voice was solemn and serious. She failed to even look at me.

He looked like hes just having a sleep. Something on his bedside captured my eye. It's my pink scarf. It looked torn, dirty and bloody.

"At least he outlaws have been captured." Rukia continued. I eyed his rhythmic breathing.

"Lately he's been making a habit of getting hurt" I watched as Rukia's facial expression changed into annoyance. But I know it's concern. "Unohana Taichou said he should regain his senses any moment now. She healed all the fatal wounds, all we are waiting for is his spirit power to retrieve. After which he'll just have to take things easy."

She's right. I felt somewhat responsible for his earlier injuries. If I didn't run off he wouldn't have chased after me and got hurt.

Then we wouldn't have kissed either.

I felt so guilty about not feeling guilty. Rukia's look of helplessness made the feeling worse.

I reached out and gave her a hug with one hand.

"Rangiku san, you better go back to your bed." she looked at me with concern. "I'll be here. You don't look very good yourself."

"Speak for yourself Rukia. You look like you haven't had a decent sleep or food in the last 24 hours." I mustered up my _wise old man_ look, "you should go and have some rest. I've been on bed rest for the last week, and I can walk just fine. I can wait here until you return. If he wakes up he won't be alone." I smiled at her reassuringly.

After few more of my attempts she finally agreed to leave. With another weary look towards her brother, she close the door behind her.

I was shaken from my nap on the chair next to Kuchiki's bed. When I opened my eyes I found a number of weird looking people staring down at me with frowns of various amount of depth.

They all had expensive looking clothing.

"Who are you?" the oldest one of them asked with the amount disdain in his eyes that can put a Kuchiki to shame.

Oh hang on! They are the Kuchikis.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. The lieutenant of the tenth squad." I tried staring back at him with equal intensity.

"Could you please give us some privacy lieutenant Matsumoto? We have some urgent business with Kuchiki Byakuya sama."

"What? But he's…" When I looked at him, he was awake, sitting up and looking at me. My words died on my mouth.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou. Please return to your room." He spoke calmly. His dark stoic aura is back.

It felt different. I held his gaze for another moment before I grabbed my crutch that were resting against the wall.

As soon as I was out the door, I was faced with the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

The fair princess with her shiny dark hair was standing with her trail of servants. My eyes widen a little when our eyes met. She gave me a slight smirk before walking around me to go inside his room and closing the door behind her.

I don't like this. I frowned and headed towards my room.

…

I sat down in a corner a little further from his room. I've decided that I will confront him as soon as they leave.

"What is this?" I heard a voice that was sweet and firm. It's her. _The despicable woman_. "Can you throw this away? Why is this dirty thing in Kuchiki sama's room in the first place?"

My heart stopped beating. It's my pink scarf. My pink scurf that Gin bought for me. The one I gave to Kuchiki to stop his bleeding.

She held it with her two fingers like it's a dead rat. She gave it to the first fourth squad nurse she saw before turning around and going back to the room.

I stood up. It's my pink scarf. It might be dirty, bloody and ragged. But it's worth more to me that any of that sparkles she has on her equally sparkly hair. I fumed in anger. I want to kill her.

I don't think I'll go back to his room anytime soon. I chased the nurse who took the scarf from her.

…

"Matsumoto san" the happy Unohana Taichou sat next to my bed. "I thought I told you not to leave your bed. Yet I heard you were running around chasing nurses all over the place?" her smile was dangerously nice.

I swallowed before replying, "I was just… thirsty. I wanted some… water!"

"Please do not disobey my medical advises in the future, Matsumoto san." she paused for a second, "you only have one more day, tomorrow you can go back home." She smiled.

When she left I let out a deep breath.

I lied there on my boring bed, staring at the ceiling where the mid-morning light through the window was playing with different shapes. I didn't hear him come in until I heard the door slid shut.

I sat with my mouth slightly gaping open.

"Are you well, Matsumoto?" his face was as Kuchiki Byakuya like as ever.

I replied after studying his face for a moment, "yeah. You?"

He sat down on the chair. "I've just been discharged. I can heal the rest at home."

A moment passed and no one uttered a single sound.

"Renji, how is he?" I finally decided to speak. I saw Renji came in today for post battle check-ups. I heard he was staying in here for the day.

"I don't know."

"Haven't you been to see him?" I asked.

"My visiting him would not affect his healing."

That poor Renj, always running around to please this guy, and he doesn't have the decency to visit him when he's hurt. "That applies to me too. Yet, you're visiting me." I raised my eyebrow to look at him. He returned my look blankly.

How annoying. I need some reaction to work here.

"I could tell Renji to make out with you if he wants you to visit him when his sick, aye Kuchiki?" I produced my mischievous smirk.

He stirred at that. He stood up and approached my bed. I was suddenly alarmed.

He bent down, placed his hands next to me to support his weight and leaned towards me. I was leaned back flat against the back of the bed when he shut my gaping mouth with a kiss.

I was breathless when he let go of me. My face was radiating heat that was dangerously bordering my limit. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

How does he do that? Leave me all weak and flustered with one move? I've never met anyone like that. This makes me feel so helpless yet I don't want whatever this is to end.

He lingered there for a little while before he said calmly, "Are you sure you want me to do this with someone else, Matsumoto?"

No. but I can't very well admit to that can I?

I looked away red faced when he moved away from me. I spied through the corner of my eyes as he picked something up from the table next to me.

I turned around immediately. "My scarf!"

He was already on his way out. "If I remember clearly, it's mine now. You used it to bandage my wound yourself."

I watch as he left my room, holding the dirty piece of pink fabric in his hands.

…


	21. There is no remedy for love, but to love

**Chapter 21 ****There is no remedy for love, but to love more.**

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up from his papers as he heard some commotions from the next door.

"Rangiku san!" His ears perked up.

"Guys! Renj! How's everyone doing? Been a while." He heard her cheery voice.

He has been expecting her but not so soon. She's always too quick to react. He felt himself chafe inwardly.

He heard her exchanging pleasantries with his subordinates who were hard at work in the next room, before walking towards his door. Here we go!

Knock knock.

"Come in." he kept his voice as dull as possible.

A mess of fiery hair peeked through the door. It was followed by a pleasant smile. He didn't want to deal with her excessive emotions in the office.

"Good morning Kuchiki Taichou." She closed the door behind her and walked towards his desk. He kept his attention on his papers, but barely.

"Is there something you need Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

"No, not really. I thought I should share something _interesting_ with you." She leaned on his desk with on hand to support her weight. "So I found something in front of my door this morning."

His eyebrows raised a little. The woman does have a knack for creating drama.

She brought her other hand from behind her, holding a box. What is she doing carrying this all over the place.

"And I thought to myself what could this be?" she looked away with an expression of confusion on her face. "Then I opened it, and guess what?" she looked at him.

He couldn't help looking in her eyes. Where is she going with this?

"An expensive silk scarf." She let out a mock gasp.

He kept his face unchanged, while surpassing the urge to let out a smile. She's just so freaking adorable.

"The question came to my mind was, who in this whole seireitei could afford a scarf like this?" her face lit up with a smirk. "And I thought of you."

She stood straight and placed to box on front of him. "So here you go." She then placed her hands on her waist and gave him a mock scold. "Be sure not to misplace expensive things like that again, Kuchiki Taichou."

He frowned. If she wasn't here he would have let out a frustrated sigh.

She turned around and ready to leave.

"Matsumoto. It was for you." he worked hard to keep his voice calm.

She was almost at the door when she turned around promptly and her hair fanned around her. She made an "o" with her mouth with a shocked look on her face, "me?"

He looked at her sideways.

"But how could that be? There was no note, no one was there to hand it to me to tell me it's for me or who it was from. It mustn't be for me."

"Matsumoto." He is now frustrated. "I ruined your s…"

"Kuchiki" and like that her voice raised and she's back to normal.

She trudged to where he was sitting, stood next to him and looked down at him with a frown. "I don't care what self-proclaimed crime you are trying to make up for, but if you are going to send me something, make sure you give it to me personally. Although I can't accept it anyway, it's too expensive. And if I am only a casual acquaintance at the other end of a _thank you_ note, I don't really want it." she crossed her hands and turned around. "Don't think you can just make everything good just by sending me a present, I'm not that easy."

He stood up, shoved his chair back.

"Very well. How about a bottle of sake this evening to make up for this?"

She turned around. Studied his solemn face for a while and smirked. "Fine."

She was about to turn around and leave before Byakuya grabbed her hand, "wait."

He pulled her towards him and locked her into an embrace before placing a tender kiss in her. "But it seems, you're pretty easy with a bottle of sake, Matsumoto."

She flushed red and suddenly changed into another person. Still locked in his embrace, she stuttered "Umm… I…"

Before she had to come up with any further witty remarks, he kissed her again. This time it was deeper and lasted longer.

When she opened her eyes she murmured softly, "What are we doing Kuchiki?"

He suddenly looked confused and vulnerable.

She let go of him and slowly started walking towards the door before Byakuya called out, "Dinner."

She turned around. "Dinner?"

"Would you liked to have dinner with me tonight at the Kuchiki residence, Matsumoto?"

She stood there processing the offer for a second. "… like … a date?" there was clear confusion on her face.

He was at lost for words. His brain stormed at a speed faster than light to say something in response.

She stepped towards him with amusement on her face. "Kuchiki Byakuya, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I wouldn't call it … that." he managed to speak.

"What would you call it?" she looked at him close up. She's clearly enjoying this too much.

"A dinner." He managed again by looking away from her inquisitive eyes.

"Right!" She studied his face again a little longer. Then suddenly burst out with a giggle.

He frowned and studied her face. _What part of having dinner with him is so funny?_ Before he could deepen that frown any further she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're cute, Kuchiki." Her sincere smile almost stopped his heart.

Before leaving him dumbstruck she turned around and said with a wink, "So I'll see you tonight for our _date_, Kuchiki Taichou."

_Cute? Kuchiki Byakuya? _

He sat there staring at his paperwork for a good 15 minutes before he could start working on it.

What is he getting himself into?

…

This is dumb.

As I stood there, in front of the massive gate of the Kuchiki mansion, all my courage suddenly deserted me.

I'm on a date with Kuchiki Byakuya. Is that even legal?

It sounded fine in the morning, but now I realised I'm going to be a fish out of sea in this place. He'll be in total control of the situation.

What have I gotten myself into? I sighed and tried not to ruin my perfectly tied bun by pulling my hair. it took me so long to get it right.

I looked down at myself to check if my patterned yukata is fine, the obi is tied correctly and not too much cleavage showing before knocking.

A servant looking person escorted me around the mansion. After taking the third left turn, I was totally lost and would never have a clue how to leave the place.

She ushered me into a room and closed the door behind me.

I looked around there is a small table and some cushions. The door to the back garden is open and the moon is flooding everything I laid my eyes on.

He was sitting outside with his back against the door. I could see his light colour haori and a casual yukata. His hair is missing the kenseikans. I tiptoed out the door.

"Have a sit Matsumoto" he spoke without looking at me.

I hesitantly sat down. There is another small table between us with steaming teapots and cups.

He poured me a cup and I accepted it. I saw him looking at me that once before returning his gaze towards the moon.

I sipped my tea while sitting uncomfortably and wished it was sake.

"So, where is that sake you've promised Kuchiki?" I tried to shake off the awkwardness.

He looked at me sideways before producing a large bottle from somewhere and I could feel the relief in my body.

I think I reached for too quickly and he pulled it away from my reach. I looked at him with a frown.

"I would like something in return for this." he spoke.

"What is it?" I was alarmed.

"That kanzashi on your hair."

I was confused. This old thing? It's old and frankly was cheap to begin with, not that I paid for it. I couldn't remember the name of the young guy at one of the fairs who volunteered to buy it for me.

"But this is keeping my hair tied." I asked.

"Do you want the bottle of sake or not?" he looked away now, attempting to put this bottle back for wherever he pulled it out from.

I am conflicted. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be sitting around with hair everywhere in a date, which happened to be at the Kuchiki mansion.

This isn't a test is it?

I frowned. If it is he's going to be sorely mistaken about my intension of wanting to fit in with them lots, or lack of it.

With one yank I pulled it out of my hair and hand the kanzashi to him. I felt my hair fell out of the bun and it was everywhere.

He took it and handed me the bottle. While I opened it, he spoke.

"You don't look at all like yourself with your hair tied up like that." he spoke up.

I've already poured myself a cup of sake. I sipped it and felt the familiar feeling of freedom running down my throat. I can now be myself. All these uptightness is too tiring.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "well should've told me about it earlier, I spent 2 hours getting it right."

"It's beautiful just as it is."

I choked and felt my face redden. Thankfully I didn't have to come up with any response or look at his face because there was a knock on the door.

"Come." he called and stood up. He reached one of his hands down towards me and said, "Let's have dinner."

I starred at his outstretched hand blankly and the bottle of sake on my hand.

"It will still be there when we finish." He looked down at me, so I placed the bottle gently on the small table before reaching out for his hand. It felt warm and welcoming.

The servant who served the dinner was different from the one before. She gave an ominous look.

When she left, I asked, "So, even the Kuchiki servants have the same look of distaste towards us commoners." I looked at the wonderful variety of food laid out in front of me. "Either that or I must've killed someone she knew."

"She's new. You might've killed someone she knew. "

"Well, that's reassuring." I spoke sarcastically. "I hope there's no poison in my food." I smiled at him. He instantly looked away.

"I won't let that happen." He reached for his rice bowl.

I watched him for a second before reaching for me. Everything about this atmosphere is so different. It's as if I'm here with someone else, not Kuchiki, as someone else not Rangiku.

End of the meal came as a relief, I just couldn't wait to go back to my beloved sake. The dinner was awkwardly silent. I could barely swallow anything. What is it about dates make eating so uncomfortable? I'm sure if we were just having a casual meal, thing would've been different.

"So, is this how you spoil all your dates Kuchiki?" I was swinging my legs on the porch and supported my weight on my left hand while sipping sake with the other. I cocked my head and gave him one of my sweetest smile. "What I hear about your dating life, one would think you're a pro."

I didn't see him frown, but I'm positive he did.

"I don't know what exactly you had been expecting Matsumoto."

I think I felt him gaze at me from the side, I didn't want to pay attention. The evening breeze was too perfect for sake.

"I'm not even sure if I was expecting anything. It's you after all." I lazily rolled my head in his direction. "It's enough that you're admitting this as a _date_. It was only a _dinner_ this morning." I smirked. He looked clearly uncomfortable.

"Here" I poured him a cup after watching his stone face for a second. "Have one with me?"

He studied my face and accepted the cup. Something about that made me smile.

We sat there quietly for a while before he stood up. When I looked at him he reached his hand down towards me again, "come with me."

I took his hand meekly.

We entered the garden. The breeze was gentle and I loved the feel of his hand in mine while we walked. It felt like he really was there with me. All my life I've always felt alone, sometimes even with Gin around.

"Kuchiki" he looked down at me. I could see how kind his eyes looked. It stirred something in my stomach. "Thank you for the dinner."

I tried not to look at him straight, though I wanted to, really bad. To hide my face I hugged his arm that I was holding, and hid my face behind his shoulder and my hair.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed my head. My stomach made a jolt. I felt various different indescribable feelings inside my chest.

I wish I could capture this moment and hide it in my pocket to look back at later.

…

She has dozed off on his shoulder. He looked at her with a soft look in his eyes.

It's getting late, he'd better take her home. "Matsumoto?" He called her softly. She didn't move.

He signed and waited. Honestly he doesn't want her to go. He doesn't mind being her pillow for as long as she needs him to be.

She was sleeping soundly when he picked her up. He thought he could just take her home and leave her sleeping in her bed.

Then she murmured something in his arms, he looked down at her sleeping face, "…but my hair is still prettier than yours Kuchiki…"

A smiled played across his face.

He instantly decided that she can go home tomorrow.

…


	22. Live and love as if you were to die tomo

**Chapter 22 ****Live and love as if you were to die tomorrow**

When she opened her eyes she realised it wasn't her room. She's sleeping in someone else's bed and the chances are, she's still at the Kuchiki mansion.

Its morning already and the sunlight is seeping through the crooks of the walls. She sat up, turned around and almost jumped. Kuchiki Byakuya is lying on another futon next to hers with his back against her.

She almost forgot to breathe. After gathering her wits, she tiptoed silently next to him and leaned down. His sleeping face looked different, the shiny black hair overing a part it. She bit her lips and couldn't help moving the hair to uncover his face with light touches. His ever present frown isn't anywhere to be seen. He looks much more handsome when he sleeps so peacefully.

Suddenly his eyes swang open and he grabbed her hand. She almost let out a yell.

"Geez Kuchiki. You scared me," she sat down and leaned back.

"Why were you staring at me while I was sleeping?" he unmindfully removed the sheet that was covering him to reveal his bare chest and sat up with his weight resting on his hands. He looked extremely relaxed, so uncharacteristic of him.

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

He noticed her blushing. It amused him. He sat up straight and turned towards her without attempting to cover his chest. "So does my bare chest still make you uncomfortable Matsumoto?" She spied an evil smirk on his lips.

"In your dreams Kuchiki" she snapped, "I've seen lot more guys hotter then you."

"Why are you blushing?" he leaned closed to her. She leaned back. Her heart racing inside her chest.

"Who said I'm blushing. I'm just... hot... I need a bath that's it."

"Is that right?" he leaned closer, their breath intermingled. He reached out and touched her face. She failed to resist any of that. Their gaze locked into each other's. "So, you didn't just call me… what was it again… _hot_, whatever that signifies?"

She was caught off guard by the evil Byakuya again. He pulled her towards him.

One kiss led to another and things quickly heat up. She found herself sitting on his lap and felt his hand slid up to grab her on the back of her head.

It was very awkward when they both were caught wide eyed staring at each other, while he was pulling down the shoulder of her yukata with one hand and the sliding the other up her bare leg that slipped out of the slit of her yukata, as someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Kuchiki sama."

The person was attempting to open the door. The time stopped still. She rolled down from his lap in a heartbeat and he was at the door in time to block the view of the person who was standing outside the door.

Both of them are heavily breathing and blushed profusely. Rangiku quickly pulled her yukata straight and stood up with her back against the door.

"What is it, Io?" Byakuya stood, holding the door to stop her from opening it further. He was still bare chested, sweating and catching his breath.

The maid with the murderous glare was back and saw what she needed to see to become as stiff as a tree.

"Would… Kuchiki sama like to have his breakfast ready?" it seemed that she was having some difficulty speaking properly. She glanced behind him to see Rangiku walking towards the bathroom, her eyes narrowed, although these actions were completely lost in Byakuya.

"Refrain yourself and others from coming into my room until and after I call for them. And prepare breakfast for two to have them ready to be delivered here." Byakuya changed back to his noble self with his noble frown, although it was at odds with this messy hair and shirtless state. "Is Rukia gone?"

Io nodded, "Rukia sama left earlier."

"You're excused" with that he closed the door.

He sighed and desperately hoped that this doesn't spread out as a rumour all over the house. This will stir some drama for the elders. And not to mention Rukia, he didn't want Rukia to find out about it like this.

When Rangiku came out of the bath, she found Kuchiki sitting in the room already dressed and showered, waiting for her with a table full of steaming breakfast. She did take a little longer than usual. She couldn't help it. It took her a good five minutes to stop gaping at the large luxurious bathroom.

He watched her as she spread her wet hair on her shoulder and sat down next to him, acting like nothing happened between them in the morning. Although she did seem a little red-faced.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked.

She looked at him with her sky blue eyes, "yes. I think I just fell in love with your bathroom Kuchiki." she gave him a smile.

"I hope you don't make a habit of start having feelings for inanimate objects." He elegantly continued eating his breakfast as she watched his face through the corner of her eyes. "They tend to not return your feelings."

She thought about it for a second while chewing, he thought she looked adorable. "But I think I got more love out of sake then I gave it."

"How so?"

"Sake gave me freedom from a lot of the things that were tying me down."

He watched her face intently and remember her nights of drunken chattering, sleeptalking and tears. "Matsumoto. I do not know if the wounds Ichimaru left you with will ever heal, but I will try my best to protect you from any other future inflictions."

She was looking at him wide-eyed with shock. "Kuchiki?"

Suddenly her heart was filled with emotions. Some of which were directed towards him. She sat there remembering Gin's last words, "I failed you Ran chan. I couldn't protect you". He had such nice silver hair.

She suddenly ached to see Gin's smile. But instead she called out for him, "Kuchiki" she hid her face under her hands.

Byakuya's arms were there in a blink. As soon her chopsticks fell from her hand and her head dropped, he grabbed wrapped them around her and locked her in an embrace.

She buried her head in his chest with tears streaming down her face.

_I couldn't save Hisana. I won't let myself do the same mistake again._

…

She giggled. "You're telling me nobles like you won't eat until you are served your food properly? And won't leave the table until the table's cleared?"

He sat there stone faced, waiting for more of her attacks on her stereotypical idea of "nobles". He's glad she back to normal now.

"Kuchiki" she suddenly changed her tone. "Thank you… for being with me!" she hesitated. "Even though it's difficult for you, you still continued with this… _date_."

"It wasn't difficult for me Matsumoto." He spoke calmly. "So what else do this _dating_ ritual include?

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"It seems that we've already supposedly slept together" he calmly sipped his tea and watched her face turn red like a tomato through the corner of his eyes, "I believe that is a crucial part of dating."

She quickly gathered herself, "do you sleep with all those noble girls you've been dating?" she suddenly remembered that porcelain princess, her mouth turned bitter. "What about that porcelain princess? She did say she would make you forget about Hisana. Has she succeeded yet?"

"I don't _date_ them." He watched her facial expression that turn from comical to bitter and said, "and Hojo Akako wasn't talking about Hisana, she was talking about you."

"Me?" her eyes were wide. "Why would you need to forget about me?" she thought for a second. "You didn't even know I was alive back then" she spoke bitterly again.

"Matsumoto" he paused, gently placing the cup on the table. "I have not been intimate with anyone since the death of my wife." She looked at him. "Until you."

Suddenly he was struggling to get his words out, the furrow on his forehead deepened and she could see how painful it's for him to continued speaking, "it was… hard for me to act upon my feelings… towards you. I… still love Hisana. How can I not, when her sister reminding me every day of her presence."

She turned and placed her hands on his cheeks, "I'm sorry Kuchiki. I know you love her. I know you miss her. I'm sorry you have to go through this pain. If I knew something that could save you from this pain I would do it." she thought she was having a verbal diarrhoea. "I…"she was suddenly running out of things to say.

He smiled at her, which took her by surprize, "Please let me continue." She let go of his face. "What I wanted to say is that, my love for Hisana is just as real as yours for Ichimaru. But I love a ghost. Whereas, you… you're real Matsumoto. The most real thing I've ever had since I've adopted Rukia."

Rangiku was at a loss for words. She could never imagine Byakuya opening his heart like that to her. She was filled with this uncontrollable emotion of happiness. She was happy that he's letting her see this side of him. She hugged him. "We both love ghosts, Kuchiki."

_May be we can love something else now._

But no one uttered anything else until the door on the room rang loudly of knocks.

They pulled away from each other. "Come in" Byakuya called.

The lady with the murderous look again and without a miss she threw daggers at Rangiku with her eyes.

"Kuchiki sama, there is a visitor for you."

He frowned. No one visits him at home this time. He was supposed to be at his office now. "Who is it?"

"Hojo Akako sama"

Rangiku's eyes widen. But Byakuya was clearly annoyed, "tell her I am indisposed at the moment. I will see her according to our predetermined schedule."

The lady bowed and reached out her hand which is holding a letter. Rangiku spied a seal that looked like had the character _Hojo_ on it. "She said if you refused to see her, I am to hand you this." with that she left.

"What's her deal?" Rangiku leaned back lazily.

Byakuya silently opened the letter and the frown on his face deepened. "What is it?" Rangiku asked, while trying to peek into the letter.

He stood up. "I will take you home, Matsumoto. Come."

She frowned. She dreads moments like this when he becomes so distant. But she wordlessly stood up.

"I know the way Kuchiki. I can go home by myself" she looked around to see if she left anything. Which reminded Byakuya of something.

"Wait" he walked out of the room. Before long he returned with that box.

She sighed. "Kuchiki, I told you I can't accept it."

He wordlessly opened the box himself and pulled out another pink scarf. This was much simpler that the one before. It almost seemed like common fabric.

"Would you accept this?" he slid the fabric around her neck and looked at her as if to admire how she looked wearing it.

She touched it, it's still more expensive that something she would buy herself.

She bit her lips. "Okay, I will."

He looked satisfied. Then he reached out and held her hands in hers. "let's go"

She followed him out the door and around the corridors.

As they left the Kuchiki mansion, their heads occupied with the thoughts about each other, they failed to notice a pair of icy light grey eyes were watching them.

"Tch" Hojo Akako narrowed her eyes as she watched them holding their hands. "I have to do something about this"

…

.


	23. Grief is the price we pay for love

**Chapter 23**** Grief is the price we pay for love.**

"So, all work and no play for Kuchiki Taichou?" she pouted.

He resisted the urge to just leave everything and go with her. "I have to go through these papers Matsumoto."

"What are these?" she peeped down the papers he had on his table. "They don't look like any Gotei 13 related papers I've seen."

"These are financial records of some Kuchiki family businesses." He tried to ignore the topic.

"I thought Kuchiki family is so rich that you have people who become rich by doing works like these for you." She rested her weight on Byakuya's side of the table by leaning her back to it.

"Something came up and needs my immediate attention."

"Hmm… I hope you're not ditching me after a one night stand, are you Kuchiki?" she looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "Because if you are… you should know that I can set a number of powerful shinigamis after you to get your head on platter for me."

The threat didn't seem to faze him even a bit. "One night stand? If I recall correctly we didn't…"

Rangiku stood straight with a force that made Byakuya's desk she was leaning onto move loudly and interrupted his speech. "Okay. Fine. "

He spied her crimson cheeks that matches her hair colour so well. He hid a smirk. He loves to make her feel uncomfortable. It turns the overly loud, rowdy, free spirited Fukutaichou into something shy and feminine, making him want her more.

She walked towards the door. Before leaving with a swoosh of her new scarf, she turned around and said, "I'll wait for you to finish your work, Kuchiki. You know where to find me."

…

"Rukia" Byakuya looked up from his little desk.

"You called me Nii-Sama?" she sat down respectfully on front of him.

"I would like to discuss something… personal with you." Byakuya's face won't reveal anything.

Rukia was a little wide-eyed. What sort of personal things can be discussed with Byakuya? Although she loves and respects him as brother, there are barely any personal interaction between these two.

"This is about … Hojo Akako." He hesitated for a bit.

"Akako san?" Rukia was surprised. "I thought things are going well with Akako san and Nii-sama. Is there any development?" It did seem too early for any development.

"It's not about me. I'm concerned about you Rukia."

"Me?" she was even more surprised.

"Yes. I… am not very comfortable with your friendship with her." Byakuya finally said it.

Rukia was confused. He has never shown any interest in who she chooses to hang out with. Not even once he complained about her friendship with Ichigo, and everyone knows how he hates him.

"Umm… there isn't any friendship between us Nii sama. But even if there was any, why does it concern you?"

Byakuya paused for a second. Telling her about the real nature of Akako might not be a really good idea. This will mean he'll have to tell her about the financial predicament the Kuchiki family is facing. This is something he wants to keep Rukia far far away from. He doesn't want her anymore involved in messy technicalities of being a Kuchiki. So he ignored her question.

"I hope you will keep it that way. Your sister has left you in my care and I want to do my best to protect you from things that are concerning."

Rukia watched him for a while before bowing, "Hai Nii-sama. I will be careful about her from now on."

Byakuya looked satisfied and he went back to his pile of papers.

"Nii-sama. Does that mean that you are not going to … court her anymore?"

He frowned. "There are many things we need to do despite of our own discomfort. I trust that the Kuchiki elders have the best interest of our family in their hearts."

So he doesn't like her, she concluded. To be frank, she isn't really fond of her overly smooth ways either. Something about her perfectness makes her uncomfortable.

Rukia almost turned to leave but stopped, "Nii-sama. Are we still hosting a luncheon for the Hojo family this coming Tuesday?"

"Yes." Byakuya looked up. "Although there seem to be a change. Prior to the luncheon, we will be having a family meeting with both the Kuchiki and the Hojo family elders. You do not have to attend that."

Rukia thought for a second. Something about everything seems fishy. "But I think I will."

She bowed and left.

Byakuya frowned.

…

She is having a hard time concentrating on her work. And it's not like the other times when all she wants to do is sleep or paint her nails. It's a strange form of restlessness. Her eyes keeps darting towards the door and the window. The slightest sound breaks her attention and makes her lose track of what she was doing.

She hasn't seen Byakuya the last few days.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya entered his office.

"Hai Taichou?" she looked at him. She hoped it's a training exercise. She needs to do something physical to get her mind in control.

"Can you follow up on this task logged by the third squad? You're friends with Izuru Fukutaichou right? See if he still needs assistance."

"Hai" she wanted to leave this stuffy room.

Matsumoto Rangiku was lazily walking towards the third division when she saw Kuchiki Byakuya. Her face brighten and she yelled, "Kuchiki …" and something behind him stopped her, "…Taichou?"

Kuchiki Byakuya looked at her with blank eyes, showing zero emotions. Behind him followed a bright blue silk kimono clad figure, Hojo Akako.

She had tinkering jewelleries on her hair that is tied up elegantly into a bun on the side and classy fringe hiding a part of her smooth flawless face. Her light grey eyes watched Matsumoto with amusement.

Byakuya nodded in her direction curtly, like he always does to any other subordinates. "Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

Rangiku was taken aback a bit and figured he is restraining himself in front of Akako. She gave him a respectful bow before starting to walk pass them then suddenly Akako called up.

"I think I've seen you somewhere Fukutaichou." Matsumoto turned to study her face with surprise. She didn't think Akako would try to converse with her. She saw no change in Byakuya's expression.

"Won't you introduce us, Byakuya sama?" Akako hugged Byakuya's hand and seductively looked at him sideways. _Byakuya-sama? Since when are they on first name basis?_

Byakuya looked at Matsumoto for a second before looking away, "Matsumoto Fukutaichou, this is Hojo Akako from the Hojo clan. And Akako this is Matsumoto Rangiku the Fukutaichou of the tenth division."

"Nice to meet you Fukutaichou" her ultra-sugary voice ringed inside Rangiku's head.

She hesitated for a bit. "Umm… nice to meet you too… Hojo san"

"Oh no call me Akako" her giggle rang the stale afternoon air, "it would be too confusing when you have to start calling my Kuchiki san."

Rangiku froze. _Call her Kuchiki?_

She spied the shock on her face, "oh how stupid of me. The news isn't out yet. Shhh… Don't tell anyone. Byakuya sama and I… we are engaged."

Rangiku suddenly lost all the sense of time and space. She wordlessly stared at the cold grey eyes of Akako then managed to look at Byakuya who is as stone-faced as ever and looking elsewhere. Before long he slowly started walking away.

Akako was going to say more things but as he started walking away, she quickly followed him with another ultra-sugary smile at Rangiku.

…

"Did you finish the task for the third squad Matsumoto" Hitsugaya called up without even looking up to see her coming through his door.

She wordlessly approached her desk and sat down. He looked up with annoyance at her no reply and his eyes widen. "Matsumoto?" the look on her face was something he knows he doesn't want to see.

She sat down and looked at her papers blankly, as if ready to start working on it, as if her heart isn't breaking into thousand pieces inside her chest at that very moment.

But she couldn't see anything. All the letters and the numbers and the ink characters jumbling up and turning into a mesh of black and white in front of her eyes. She took her pen nonetheless.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya remembers seeing her like this when Ichimaru died. He was instantly by her side.

"Matsumoto". He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Matsumoto, are you okay? Talk to me… that's an order!"

She stared at him blankly lips quivered a little. "I'm okay Taichou" Hitsugaya's surprise increased tenfold. Her voice was shaky, croaky and barely sounded anything like her.

Before he could say anything, she stood up. "I… gotta go…Taichou…" she croaked and started towards the door when he grabbed her arms again.

"Matsumoto" he narrowed his eyes to look up to her, he's almost as high as her shoulder. "Tell me what happened? Who did what to you?"

She stared at him blankly for a while before her emotionless mask started to shudder, "I…" suddenly her face contorted into something terrible and she hid her face under her hands. Hitsugaya saw streams of tear sipping through her fingers as she fell to the ground on her knees.

He reached out for the very first time in his life to give his Fukutaichou a hug.

Suddenly she broke his hug and gave him a teary wet smile. "Ah... look at me Taichou… how pathetic… ha-ha… Taichou… I'm sorry … but I have to go now…" And without further words, she stood up and walked away after wiping her face dry with her sleeves.

…

Rukia watched her brother leave the meeting with a face grimmer than usual. She didn't expect that Hojo family would demand a formal agreement of marriage in that meeting. Somehow the Kuchiki elders seemed very eager for the offer.

She watched as he stopped sipping his tea carelessly as he normally would in a meeting or barely had any response to anything other than the question that were directed towards him. He neither agreed or disagreed the offer just sat there staring blankly at the wall.

At the luncheon Hojo Akako was following him like a shadow, she barely had the chance to talk to him about it. But she did notice how little he ate.

Her large eyes heavy with concern, she found Renji at the local pub that night.

"Are you sure about this, Rukia?" Renji asked with a serious tone despite of his tipsiness.

She shook her head. "I don't like this Renji. They are forcing him into a marriage. I don't understand why can't he just refuse it, what do they have against him? "

"This Hojo woman, is she that horrible? May be it will do him good to have someone in his life. It makes a huge difference…" he was trailing off dreamy eyed looking out to the window when Rukia slapped him on the head.

"Concentrate Renji. I'm pretty sure there is something fishy going on. And I need your help to find that out."

"Rukia". Renji watched her face. "You're turning into another Ichigo"

She scowled.

…

When Byakuya arrived home, it was late. After a long long time, he trained with Senbonzakura alone.

He felt hot and sweaty as he entered his room. The lack of food and over physical exertion left him very tired.

After finishing off the paperwork in his office, he did some more stuff and found things to do. By the time he realised he's eyes were too tired to look at the letters and numbers, he decided to play with Senbonzakura for a while. For some reason Senbonzakura wasn't up to the training today so he spent extra effort for bankai practice. He spent the last few hours at the training ground.

When he entered his dark room, he dropped Senbonzakura and untucked his Shihakushō top, barely noticing anything around him.

Something moved in the corner of the room.

Before he could look at the face of the intruder clearly, the person was standing in front of him.

He spoke up with an utter look of surprise on his face as he recognised the person, "Matsumoto?"

…


	24. The secret of having a great love is to

**Warning: Well screw that. Don't want to give it away. Just read and throw your rotten tomatoes at me. **

**Chapter 24 The secret of having a great love is to make more of them**

"What are you doing here?" he suddenly forgot that he was supposed to be a cold heartless monster right now.

Her face was half hidden in the dark and the little light could only show him a part of her cheek, flowing hair and bright eyes. He thought they looked a little puffy.

"…Kuchiki" he heard her voice croak. "…Why didn't you stop me…" she was struggling to get the words out.

He wasn't sure what the question meant but very sure about where it's coming from. He tried to calm his voice and thought about telling her to go away.

"Matsumoto, it's late…" before he could continue any further the visible part of her face turned into a scowl and he saw tears.

"I... trusted you… I thought… you were the only one... worth trusting in this godforsaken place…. You lied to me…" she couldn't hold on to her patched up strength, she hid her face again and tears were sipping through uncontrollably. _How pathetic Rangiku!_

His cold demeanours faltered a little. He wanted to hold and comfort her. Instead he hid part of his guilt-ridden face with his hand.

She looked up, her face wet with tears. "If you were planning to marry her, why did you… lead me on… why…didn't you stop me? I never thought you could be… this… did you think you would keep me as a mistress on the side… or something? You're the worse person I've ever met Kuchiki." her face twisted into a scowl, tears still streaming down her face. "I hope you are happy together. I should've realised the day when you did nothing as she tried to throw away my scarf… the scarf Gin gave me… then…came back and claimed it like it was your right… I should've known… instead…"

Byakuya's eyes grew wider, his surprised gaze pierced through the dark and looked at her straight, and he reached out to grab her by her shoulder with both hands.

"And instead…" Her head bowed down again with her face hiding behind her hands. He heard her weep. "...Why did you make me fall in love with you? I... will never… ever forgive you..."

"Matsumoto" she leaned on him, and hiding her face under the cover of her hands and his chest. "Matsumoto" he shook her by her shoulder. "What did you say just then..."

She looked at him, confused, at the tone of his voice. "Are you that sadistic and high on your arrogance that you want to make me say that again? You heard me the first time." she started squirming to get away from his grasp.

"No… Matsumoto… did you just say… the scarf that you gave me… you ruined for me... was a gift from Ichimaru to you… the one you were willing to die for… was from him?"

She furrowed her eye brows, still wet with tears.

"Did you…" Byakuya grabbed her face and pulled her towards him again, she was caught unprepared. "Choose me… over Ichimaru that day?"

She stared at his eyes in silence for a bit then pulled his hands away from her face. "I tell you I love you and this is what you hear?" she turned away. "I think I'm done here."

Her trembling voice shook something deep inside his heart.

It's now or never. This is his last chance.

He grabbed her and hugged from behind. "Rangiku." He buried his face in her hair.

She halted. His arms around her body was warm and comforting. She doesn't want to start crying again, but it looks like she can't help it anymore.

She turned around and buried her face on his chest.

"Rangiku" he murmured on her shoulder. The way he said her name resonated her body like a wire on a musical instrument.

"Stop this Kuchiki. Why…do you… do this…" but there no evidence of resistance in her muffled voice as she dug her face further into his chest. "You pick me up and throw me away like that… why?"

"I'm sorry." He almost whispered. "…I know I don't deserve your feelings… but I can't resist it… I want it… as badly as a dying man wants a glass of water… Rangiku." His hot breath on her neck caused her to shiver as if she was cold. "Please forgive me for hurting you all the time… but… I don't know how to … I don't know how to choose you over the Kuchiki family. I… I'm a coward… Rangiku. I agreed to marry her because… Kuchiki family needs her connections… otherwise… we'll be bankrupt soon."

She looked up promptly, studying his face. Her eyes widen, it all makes sense now.

She saw his eyes swimming in sadness and hurt. She can see it now, as clear as the daylight, the emotions he felt, and kept buried inside of him for decades. She felt an ache inside her heart as she tried to imagine the burden he has been carrying without the ability to share it with anyone, she imagined how alone he must've felt… still feeling. She wants to be there for him. She wants this man. She wanted him all to herself, she can't share him with anyone else. She loves him.

"…I'm a coward Rangiku… I promised to protect you… and I'm the one causing you pain… yet you picked me… over Ichimaru."

"It was only a scarf Kuchiki… and even if I did why does it matter so much?"

"It matters. Because I know how much you love him. I've never experienced that kind of passion for anyone… I... have always been jealous of that since I got to know you…"

"Don't say it like that" she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his neck. "I've wanted to be loved like Hisana. You love her so much. She was perfect for you…"

"Per…fect…?" he sounded suddenly unsure of something.

"Mmmhmm." She suddenly tried to pull away. "But you have responsibilities to your family… and the princess san is also perfect and pretty… maybe we should end this here, whatever this is." she pushed him away, "… maybe one day you'll even love her…" her voice was trembling.

Before she could even finish the sentence he pulled her back into his embrace, "don't leave me." His face buried in her hair again, "I can never love that woman. She's… she's trying to make me send Rukia away. She is pulling the strings in all these…it was because her persistence that they made a decision of engagement today to keep you away from me. I have to find a way…I will find a way to get Kuchiki family out of this mess… I can never love but you."

"Me?" she faced him with wide eyes.

"Yes Matsumoto Rangiku. You… who is perfect in every way."

"Per…fect…?" she has lost her ability to think. All the feelings are jammed up in there in her brain to work anymore. _Does that word have a new meaning or something?_

"Yes." He bowed down and touched her forehead with his, "not like Hisana who was perfect _for me_, you are perfect all on your own. Your fierceness in a battle, your compassion for your friends and anyone in need, your free spirit that is so untameable, your relaxed ways of enjoying everything that is beautiful around you, your amazing ability to find happiness in the smallest thing like a bottle of sake or a bathtub…" his hot breath was on her face as he pulled her face towards his with both hands, "and also your perfectly arched eyebrows… your eyes that are as blue as the summer sky… you skin that is so soft and your perfect golden hair that is so beautiful…" she was hypnotised by his gaze as he pulled her face towards him, "... and your lips… they are so perfect… it's not fair… " He brushed his lips softly on hers. "Why are you so perfect… I can't forgive you for that... Rangiku."

Her eyes teared up again and rolled down her cheeks silently. He gently kissed her eyes, cheeks and then her lips.

And he kissed her again. And then some more. And it continued until it was something else. And everything around them dissolved and became unnecessary blurs.

Just like their clothes.

He pulled on her obi and with one swift move her hakama was off. Then he picked her up, lips still locked and devouring each other's, her long leg underneath her thigh length Shihakushō top dangled from his sides as he walked towards his bed.

He tore the Shihakushō top from her and lied her on the futon on the floor before admiring the way she looked with her face red and shimmering in sweat beads. But she wouldn't let him off for a second, she grabbed the collar of his haori with one hand to continue with their kiss and with other hand she traced the outlines of his chest and stomach muscles.

She couldn't tell how it happened, but his haori and Shihakushō were gone suddenly. She wrapped her long legs around and locked him in. His hands were reaching every secret crevice of her body that hasn't been touched since a long time before the death of Ichimaru gin.

Her gasps, sighs and moans next to his ears were driving him crazy. The way she was responding to his softest touch wasn't helping either. The passion they felt was like a flood it drowned everything they have ever thought was right. Because to them nothing is right anymore but each other.

He thought everything about the way she behaved was beautiful, elegant and graceful, more than all the grace and style that all the noble ladies claim to possess.

The way he made love to her was as gentle as music, as wild as a tempest and as harmonious as the falling cherry petals in spring breeze, it was perfect in every way.

He watched her with amazement as she cried her eyes out at the end of it. He heard her whisper the words, "I love you" repeatedly. He wanted to love her more.

As she rested her head on his chest, both tangled in the sheets, they fell into a sleep that was untroubled and peaceful.

…

"Matsumoto" his voice floating from the dark abyss of my dreams and I stirred in my half awaken sleep.

"Rangiku" this one came as a warm whisper next to my ear and I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were large, dark and kind. They made me smile and inside my chest filled up with something that dangerously resembled pure happiness.

"Kuchiki" I murmured.

He suddenly dug into my neck and kissed me. "I want you again, Rangiku." His deep voice made my stomach jolt and felt my face radiated heat.

"Umm…"

"...but it's late" he pulled himself away. Then I noticed he was already dressed up.

I frowned. "Why didn't you wake me?" I sat up grabbing the sheet to cover myself.

He smiled. "You look to adorable when you sleep. How can I do that?"

I looked down, very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

He stood up, smiling a very unusual casual smile. "As much as I would like to be that thin piece of material around you, we should head to our office… right now. You should hurry and freshen up. I'll wait for you in the luncheon hall. It's the big room just follow the corridor. " He walked out of the room.

When I came out the door I spied someone disappeared at the corner of the corridor, I thought it was him. So I walked towards the corner and came face to face with the person I least expected. My heart stopped.

Hojo Akako.

What is she doing in the Kuchiki mansion?

…


	25. Remembering is easy It's forgetting tha

**Chapter 25 ****Remembering is easy. It's forgetting that's hard.**

Rukia narrowed her eyes as they followed the disappearing corner of a pink scarf and the end of a dark brown cloak on the woman named Hojo Akako.

She stood up from her sitting position on the corner of a rooftop not too far from the Kuchiki mansion. She followed them to Rangiku's apartment and saw Akako leave there after a few hours.

She thought about checking up on Rangiku but she isn't sure what they were doing together. She remembered her brother's warning words. If they are plotting something together, confronting Rangiku won't be a good idea.

But why would Rangiku san team up with someone she doesn't even know? And most importantly, why were at the Kuchiki mansion, at this hour in the morning?

…

_His tender touches on my skin sent a chill through my spine. I gasped as he nibbled on my ears and spread hot kisses on my neck and throat. Then he looked at me. His eyes were big and kind. He pierced through my soul with those dark grey eyes… _

I woke up.

What was that? I sat up on my bed with a headache. When I looked out through the window I realised it's the middle of the day. Why am I sleeping at a time like this?

I remembered the dark grey eyes from my dream. A splitting headache almost blinded me for a second and then it was gone. I decided to have a shower and head off to the office, although it's very late already.

I was grabbing my Shihakushō to start dressing up for when I heard the knock on my door.

"Kuchiki Taichou?" my mouth was gaping open. Why is the sixth squad captain at my door? I bowed respectfully.

He looked at me puzzled. It was surprising to see any emotions on his usual stone cold face. "Matsumoto… why did you leave without saying anything? It's worrisome when you do that."

_Matsumoto_? I was irked. Just because he is Renji's superior, he doesn't have the right to call me without my rank. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Kuchiki Taichou." I tried to keep my face straight.

"Matsumoto?" he was acting weird. He reached out his hand and it looked like he was about to touch my face. I jumped back. _What the hell!_

"What are you doing Kuchiki Taichou?" I jumped back, not expecting him to approach me like this.

He was taken aback. He looked confused and hurt. "… after… what happened… last night…" his words came periodically and it was as though it was painful for him to speak.

_Last night? _I tried to remember about last night and suddenly that splitting headache came back and was almost tearing my brains apart. I crouched down and pressed down my temples in pain.

"Matsumoto?" he stepped forwards and held me.

I pushed away still scowling in pain. "What are you doing Kuchiki Taichou?"

A sense of realisation came to him. "You… don't remember anything."

"What don't I remember?" I was irritated as I stood up. The headache was gone as promptly as it came.

"Everything." He stood up. His face was stone cold suddenly. "You forgot everything… about me."

"About you?" I was now irritated. "Kuchiki Taichou I'm not sure what has gotten into you, but I remember everything I know about you. You are the captain of the sixth squad, Kuchiki Byakuya Abarai Renji's captain and Kuchiki Rukia's adopted elder brother. That is all I know about you."

He stood there in silence for a long long moment. I wasn't sure what I should do. I've never expected this man to act like this.

"You forgot… About us." he said almost in a whisper.

I've never seen his face like this. It's contorted in pain and anguish. My eyes widen and I felt extremely guilty for some reason. Whatever it is that he thinks I've forgotten I wanted to remember.

And then he looked at me. And his eyes were… they were… they were… I suddenly remembered a chill down my spine… a touch on my skin… a kiss on my neck…

And a headache.

I screamed as the headache almost blinded me in pain. I fell to the ground and everything went dark.

…

"Kuchiki."

He turned around to find Hitsugaya Taichou at the door of her room. "Do you know what happened to her?"

He looked away and faced the sleeping Matsumoto on the hospital bed, senseless under the sedative that was given to her by Unohana Taichou.

He silently strolled to where Byakuya was sitting. He spoke when he stopped next to him, "if you're responsible for this, be sure to remember that I'll find you and I'll make you pay for it."

Byakuya watched the brick wall face of the adolescent captain who spoke with such ferociousness, for the one he must protect. He understood. If it was him, he would do the same thing.

Now it's up to him to find out how did this happen to her.

…

"How are you feeling Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya looked from my door as I was chewing on some dried persimmon.

"I'm good." I smiled at him.

He studied my face for a while. "Did Unohana Taichou say why you were having such intense headaches?"

"No. she couldn't figure out the trigger yet. Actually I haven't had any attacks since I woke up."

"How did it start?" he sat down on the chair next to my bed.

I felt a little foggy inside my head. It might be the painkiller I'm on. "… not sure Taichou… it's when ... Kuchiki Taichou came to see me the morning…" I felt things are getting foggier the more I try to remember, "… I think I already woke up with a headache… I had a dream…"

I crunched up my face.

"Matsumoto. Don't force yourself." Hitsugaya stood up again, with a look of concern on his face. "I'm glad at least you're not in that state you were yesterday."

"What was I doing yesterday?"

He looked confused. "You were in a very bad state… you were shaking and crying."

"Crying?" I echoed him.

He frowned. "You don't remember?"

I felt a headache at the back of my head trying to spread out. I heard a rustle of fabric and both I and Hitsugaya Taichou looked towards the door. It's Unohana Taichou.

There is a look of understanding on her face.

…

Byakuya concentrated on the papers in front of him. The tinkling of her jewellery is making it difficult for him to think. He wished she would just leave him alone.

"Akako. I'm on duty at the moment. You do not need to be here."

She watched him through her light grey eyes, the ever present smirk on her lips is unchanged. "I've heard that blonde vice-captain you had a fling with is in the hospital. Didn't you go to see her?"

He flinched, but only for a millisecond. But it didn't escape her notice. "I will see you at home for dinner Akako. Now please leave so that I can do my job."

When she left, he sat there unable to think about anything but Rangiku. He needs to make her remember him. After that night he doesn't think he can get on with his life without her. He needs her.

…

"Renji" Rukia found him at the training yard with some other sixth squaders.

"What's up?" he wiped the sweat off his forehead. She pulled him to a quiet corner.

"I think that Hojo Akako is up to no good. Did you hear Rangiku san is in the fourth squad?"

"Yeah. I heard she had headaches or something."

"Well it's very interesting that it happened to her yesterday, right after I saw her with Akako. Don't you think?"

"But it's odd. Why would she do anything to Rangiku san? She has nothing to do with Kuchiki Taichou or you."

"Maybe she became friends with her and that's what Nii-sama was warning me against." Rukia said thoughtfully. "But I still don't understand why he's still marrying her."

"Maybe we should go check up on her. Just to see if she remembers anything about what happened that morning."

…

"Matsumoto" she sat there looking at him blankly. "That scarf. Do you remember where you got it from?"

She looked at the pink scarf around her neck. "Gin…?" she muttered but it doesn't seem right.

He continued stared at her blank face with hope that she might soon remember something.

He recalled what Unohana Taichou told him. "She shouldn't feel the headaches anymore. Whatever went wrong with her, isn't physical, it's psychological. We can try naturally making her remember things now without hurting her. But if it doesn't work the last option would be hypnosis."

"Matsumoto. You ruined your scarf that Ichimaru gave you to save my life." He spoke. She watched him with widen eyes.

"I did? What happened to you?"

"I was injured and bleeding. We were in the eastern forest. There was a hollow which could precipitate into air particles, you saved my life first time when you came to defeat the hollow with Haineko and then bandaged my wound with your scarf. We were stranded in the forest for a whole night. Do you remember?"

She looked at the pink scarf. It reminded her of something else that was pink. "Cherry blossoms." She muttered.

His gaze deepened. "That was Senbonzakura."

She narrowed her eyes. "And… did we…" Her face redden suddenly. "That can't be right." She looked away. "I think my memories are all messed up. I'm remembering weird things that are not possible."

He sighed. "Anything is possible Matsumoto. We'll make you remember everything." He stood up. "You rest for the day."

"Kuchiki Taichou." She asked suddenly. "How do you know about the scarf that Gin gave me?"

"You told me about it."

With that he turned around and left.

She was confused. Why was she discussing anything about Gin with him?

As he left her room after closing the door behind him, two heads peeped out through the door of the empty room next to Rangiku's.

"Say Renji. Do you think… Nii-sama and Rangiku san… had a thing going on?"

"Rukia. I'm as stunned at that as you are. Kuchiki Taichou and Rangiku san? Who could've thought?"

"But it does make sense about Akako."

"You're right, Rukia. I think we need to investigate further."

Rukia jerked her head in agreement.

"You know Kanna loves detective stories, maybe we can add her…. "

Rukia slapped him on the head again, "stop bringing your girlfriend into everything. That poor girl has to deal with you deal with you during her free times already."

He scratched his head guiltily. "You don't think… she'll get sick of me this early?"

She studied his face with a slight discomfort. "Renji you stupid head. How can she?" she looked away. "You're not that … bad of a boyfriend... I guess… if you think about it… I mean you're okay to look at… anyway we're late. Let's go." She pulled him by his sleeves.

Renji looked at her weirdly before complying.

…

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, do you remember anything about what happened to you that morning you lost part of your memories?

She studied Unohana Taichou's face, she isn't sure if she should recount the things she does remember. It's too confusing and doesn't make sense to her at all.

"… Some things… I do… but they seem so impossible…" her face was red again. "Did Kuchiki Taichou say anything about... them?"

Unohana studied her patient. "Kuchiki Taichou is checking up on you almost everyday Matsumoto Fukutaichou. If your lost memories are about him, this is also possible by hypnosis. Hypnosis can be used to make someone forget one particular person and any memories relating to that person would disappear or become hazy."

"But I haven't forgotten about him completely, just some things …. I think … if they really are memories… and not something I made up in my head… but why would I…" she continued talking to herself.

Unohana Taichou studied her face. "It looks like you are having trouble accepting the memories that are coming back to you. I think we might have to have a hypnosis session. Is that aright with you?"

She nodded.

Unohana turned towards the door, as Byakuya walked entered the room. The sight of him made Rangiku blush a little. She felt somewhat dirty having those kind of so called memories about him.

"You don't mind if I join your hypnosis session. Matsumoto… Fukutaichou?" he spoke up in his deep voice.

She nodded affirmatively.

…


	26. Do not mistake an illusion for the magic

**Note: I slipped in a little RenRuki. Because I can.**

**Chapter 26 Do not mistake an illusion for the magic of love**

"Matsumoto?"

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Kuchiki and Unohana Taichou looking at me with concern.

"Can you tell me what happened to you that morning when you lost your memories about Kuchiki Taichou?"

I muttered. "… I was leaving Kuchiki's room and I thought I saw him… at the end of the corridor. It was someone else but I can't remember who it was."

Unohana Taichou studied my face intently and looked at Kuchiki with a smile. "Would you like to ask her some questions, Kuchiki Taichou?"

He looked at me with his piercing gaze, "Matsumoto, do you remember where you've got your scarf from?"

I nodded. "You gave it to me."

He let out a loud sigh and rested his forehead on his hands. I could tell he was relieved. Unohana Taichou said, "It's normal to not remember everything after such events. Recovery is usually never 100%. Maybe you can think of someone who might benefit out of her loss of memories of you, Kuchiki Taichou."

She stood up, ready to leave the room. "I'll leave you to this. She can go home whenever she's ready."

"Unohana Taichou." Kuchiki looked at her. "Could you please… not tell anyone about this...?"

She looked at us and smiled. "Do not worry. Each patient's medical reports are confidential, unless it's the Gotei 13 official annual medical check-ups. And what relationship you have between you two is only your business."

She disappeared out the door.

We sat there in silence for a moment when he suddenly got up and came towards me. Without any words he gave me a hug.

I hugged him back. I still felt a little groggy, but happy nonetheless. "I'm sorry to worry you Kuchiki."

He broke the hug and looked at me with kind eyes, "Hitsugaya Taichou was also ready to have my head off my shoulders. He thinks I did something."

I smiled at that. "He's really cute isn't he?"

He took his seat. "You also worry me with all your affections towards men other than me."

I gaped. "You're not jealous are you, Ku... chi... ki ?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I'm glad to have you back Matsumoto. I should take you home. But I don't want to leave you on your own." He frowned.

I frowned too "what do you take me for? A helpless little girl?"

He studied my face. "But it seems that everything time I leave you alone, you get yourself into a situation."

"It never bothered you before."

"It does now." he stood up. "Let's go, I'll take you to Kuchiki household."

"No. I want to go home." I stood up, a little disoriented.

"Very well."

I never thought he meant to stay the night here with me.

"Won't this raise more questions Kuchiki?" as I snuggled up next to him on my small bed. "You're engaged to be married to another."

"I'll take care of that, eventually." He spoke after a moment of silence. "I can't help but suspect that Akako has something to do with your memory loss."

"Akako? You think she has it in her to harm another ?She's such a proper lady."

"Not everything is as it seems, Matsumoto."

"I thought you called me Rangiku now." I brushed my face on his chest when I felt him look at me.

Suddenly he rolled over and slid on top of me. The playfulness in his usual calm eyes made imaginary butterflies doing acrobatics inside my stomach. I felt myself face is heating up.

"Ran…" he lightly touched my lips with his, "gi…" he kissed me again with a little more force, "ku…" and he started kissing me with all his passion.

I found myself thinking how lucky I am to be loved like this.

…

Hojo Akako was alone in her room when she felt a chill in her bones. It felt like someone's watching her.

She stood up from her writing desk and looked outside the window. Her room isn't the biggest one in the house, yet it lacks proper heating. She sighed and closed the window.

She went back to her papers. Too many of them but she needs them done by tomorrow and there are the pending visits that needs to be done. Looks like there might not be much sleep for her tonight.

Love is a strange thing.

She's experienced firsthand what love can make one do.

Maybe there is a little part of her that recognises the connection between Byakuya and the blonde vice-captain.

She too will do anything for love. She'll do anything for him. Anything.

…

He came back to earth as Rukia placed another slap on his head. "What are looking at Renji" he noticed her large eyes looking down at him irritated.

He's been thinking about what she said earlier, it made him feel something weird. He remembered the way she was looking so uncomfortable when she said those words.

"We are staking out Akako from a dangerously close vantage point, what are you doing spacing out at a time like this."

"Say Rukia." He looked down at the roof tiles beneath his feet as he was crouching down to hide and keep a watch over the Hojo residence. "… Is there something going on between … you and Ichigo?"

Rukia was caught off guard at that. "Renji… where is this coming from…?"

"Well… I was just thinking… after what you said earlier… just so you know, I gave up on you after you found Ichigo… I didn't want to compete against him and make things messy between friends."

Rukia looked surprised first then red faced. "Renji… what is this crap at a time like this… focus. We are here for Nii-sama and Rangiku san."

He watched her face for a little while before something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

He grabbed and pulled Rukia into the shadow of corner. She almost let out a yelp before realising what was happening.

There is a movement at the back entrance of the Hojo residence. They were hiding on a conveniently placed roof of a building high enough to watch both the front and the back of the household.

Renji watched carefully as a figure clad in dark cloak was leaving the house through the back door.

Rukia was kind of lost elsewhere. She was suddenly noticing the way Renji was holding her tight against his body. She noticed how strong his arms and body is and the way he smelled was suddenly enticing.

She was pressed close to his chest as he narrowed his eyes to slits watching the figure disappeared behind the corner when he looked down and released Rukia.

Rukia was blushing profusely. As soon as he released his grip, she pushed away from him. "Give me some warning will ya?"

Renji was surprised to see her face red. "There was no time. Any movement might've caught her attention."

Rukia still looked away, not sure what to do with herself at the moment.

"Umm Rukia" Renji scratched his head with confusion. "Shouldn't we be following her?"

Rukia suddenly gained her senses.

"Yes. What are you doing here standing like an idiot? Follow me."

He stood up. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot. I was the one who pointed it out while you were acting like…"

"Just shut up and come." Rukia soundlessly flash stepped.

…

"Do you know who that is?" Renji whispered.

"No." But the name on their door looked familiar to her. She bit her lips. Where did she see that name before?

They followed Hojo Akako to a house in the business district of seireitei. They watched as she came out the door after half an hour or so with a man who is almost double her age. They watched as she lingered for a while and kissed him.

"You know you can be a witness to this and use it to break up the engagement?" Renji spoke thoughtfully. "It clearly looks like she has another man on the side."

Rukia barely had any time to think before realising Akako isn't heading towards her home. She grabbed Renji's sleeve and pointed towards Akakos direction and he stopped talking.

…

Byakuya was sitting at his desk when Rukia knocked his door. "Nii-sama, can I come in?"

"Rukia. Come."

She sat down a little further away from him and bowed in respect. "I wanted to ask you something… regarding your engagement with … Akako san."

His facial muscles stiffened. "What is it that you want to know Rukia?"

"Nii-sama. I'm worried about you." He saw her large eyes were heavy with concern. "It's clear that you don't want to marry her and … I think maybe you like someone else… so why are you forcing yourself to marry her?"

"This is not for you to…" He spoke in irritation before she interrupted him.

"Nii-sama. I want you to know whatever you decide I'll follow you but I don't want to see you hurt. If … if someone is making you happy... I want you to be happy with her… I apologise if I'm speaking out of terms, but I just want you to know, that I… I don't think I can truly support your decision to marry Akako san."

"Rukia? What is this all of a sudden?"

"I think… I think she has other lovers." she bowed. "Not just one."

His eyes widen. That makes things a little more easier. But this still won't solve the problem with money.

"Rukia. There are things you don't understand… "

"Nii-sama" she interrupted again. "... if you don't believe me I can prove it to you. I… I followed her at night and found her visiting a number of different men in the business district of seireitei. I think you might know some of them… I remember seeing their names in our guest lists few times. There was Soichirou san from the Abe family, Joji san from the Fujiwara clan and Kimura Aran san who I believe we have some business with. I also think… I think she's the one responsible for Rangiku sans illness. Please don't marry her Nii-Sama."

The names and their connections suddenly made sense to Byakuya. These are all the people who back out of their dealings with Kuchiki family businesses. And these are only three names out of many.

Are they all in a pact to bring the Kuchiki clan down? But where will they be without the support of Kuchiki clan's noble name? It's because of their business with the Kuchiki family that they have so much wealth and connections now.

He had a dreaded feeling inside his stomach that Akako is in control of more thing that it appears.

…

"Aka-Chan" He smiled at her amiably.

She watched as his lilac coloured eyes under a mess of silver hair twinkled at her direction.

"Do you have any new development to report to me?"

She bowed in respect and awe. This man makes her knees weak and heart thump out of her chest.

"I…I'm trying... Atsushi san. I tried to make her forget about him, but I still can't seem to keep them away from each other… But I don't understand why that would be a problem... He's already roped in. He can never choose her over his family."

He cackled a laughter. "Aka-Chan, come here, sit with me."

Her face reddened.

She watched as he gestured everyone else out of the room. Everyone was gone and its just the two of them. She timidly sat next to him, but he pulled her towards him and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

She lost all her control and grace. His beautiful eyes watched her as she sat red faced after the kiss. A smile played across his face. "Aka-Chan, never underestimate the power of love."

He pulled her into his arms again. "You're beautiful Aka-chan. Any man would happily fall in love with you."

He continued kissing her again.

As she quickly picked up her jewellery and the papers she came with and placed them into the bag, her cheek kept flushing red. Her kimono was badly tied up, and hair fell over her shoulder like a stream of jet black water.

He looked up from where he's lying, not bothering to cover his naked body. "You don't have to rush out to quickly Aka-Chan. My wife will not be here for a while."

"It's been few hours already Atsushi can, Miyoko san will be here soon." She tied up her hair very crudely, unable to hide her red face under the hair any further.

He smiled.

"Aka Chan. Remember, if we are to make the Kuchiki clan head our pawn, I need you to work extra hard and stop their relationship from growing. If you can't keep her away from him, then try keeping him away from her."

With that he rolled on his bed and closed his eyes peacefully.

She watched his beautiful face as the silver hair was covering parts of his face handsomely. She hid a sigh that almost escaped her.

Under the cover of a dark cloak she left the premises. She needs a new plan now.

…


	27. Curiosity is how you catch a cat

**Note: Apologies for slow update. Busy with three jobs (almost) now and been sick. :(**

**Chapter 27 Curiosity is how you catch a cat**

He felt like something has just caught his breath and he's lost all the ability to speak as Matsumoto Rangiku in a patterned orange and red silk kimono with a hidden smile on her face bowed and greeted him formally.

"Kuchiki Taichou. Thank you for having us."

He gathered his wits and nodded curtly, barely able to take his eyes off the bright blue eyes of hers.

Next to her an always-irritated Hitsugaya Taichou, who didn't even bother to dress for the occasion, gave him a nod too.

Kuchiki household has opened their home to most officers of Gotei 13 and some well-known noble families and their members to celebrate the lantern festival.

Rangiku slipped past him, pretending to be nothing more than a mere colleague while Byakuya stood at the door greeting the guests, resisting the urge to follow her with his eyes.

"Rangiku san" he heard Rukia somewhere behind him exclaiming loudly. "You… look amazing!"

He also heard her giggle very uncharacteristically, which was followed by one of her very characteristic remarks, "Don't I always?"

When he looked over his shoulder, he saw her giving Rukia a pinch on the cheek, "But what about you Rukia Chan? Who are you impressing here tonight? You look so pretty in that kimono. And the ornaments, wow. You're making all the ladies here jealous."

He watched with amazement his sister blushed red and could barely reply to her.

"Byakuya sama" he turned around and his eyes fell on the cold light grey eyes of Hojo Akako as she entered through the door. "You're looking very dashing today." She smiled at him innocently.

His face instantly stiffened. "Good afternoon Akako. I take it you've enjoyed your travel."

"Of course." she leaned close and gave him a pat on his arm, "how can I not enjoy my travel to see my beloved fiance."

A frown appeared on his face, "Akako! This decision hasn't been released officially. I urge you to be discrete about it."

"So that you can have your even more discreet ways with that pretty lieutenant of the tenth squad?" Byakuya's resisted the urge to clench his hands into fists as they rested hidden inside the sleeves of his overly baggy noble kimono.

_"What_ about the lieutenant of the tenth squad?" both of them turned around to find a smiley faced Kyoraku Taichou looking at them with twinkling eyes. "Gossiping about my dear Rangiku Chan, Kuchiki Taichou... and his _lovely_ friend" his eyes rested on Akako.

"Kyoraku Taichou." Byakuya is still uncomfortable around this captain. He ached to grab Rangiku and give her a long passionate kiss front of this guy.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki Taichou" next to him his lieutenant Ise Nanao bowed in respect and looked at her captain with contempt.

"I do not think we've met officially" Kyoraku Taichou ignored Nanao's scornful look and bowed in front of Akako. She looked amused by his behavior. "I'm Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth squad and more popular and lovable than this uptight gentleman here."

"Hojo Akako." she said with interest in her eyes, extending her hand. "From the Hojo clan."

"My what a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman" he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You seemed to have an interest on my lovely Rangiku Chan, the lieutenant from the tenth division. Isn't she the loveliest creature?"

Akako just smiled at that.

"You're no less lovely yourself too, Akako San." Kyoraku Taichou finally complied with the persistent eye gestures Nanao has been giving him. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys to that while I catch up on my formalities. Save a cup of sake for a drink with me, Hojo Akako San." He winked.

Byakuya watched bitterly as the first person he seemed to want to catch up with was his Rangiku. Yes, _his._

Hojo Akako watched Byakuya's eyes with interest before disappearing into the crowd.

…

It has already getting dark and soon they will be lighting up the lanterns. Rangiku slipped her cup of sake while watching others at work when someone whispered on her neck.

"Rangiku!"

She jumped and shivered at the same time. "Byakuya!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"Its Kuchiki Taichou here" he spoke softly and kept a solemn face while trying not to notice her prominent features under the tightly fitted kimono.

"Oh I'm sorry, _Ku-chi-ki_ Taichou." She made a face. "I guess you're all '_Byakuya sama-ed_' up by that pretty princess sama." He suppressed a smirk. "She doesn't know how to say your name less than 50 times in a sentence, does she?"

"You seem displeased, Matsumoto."

_"Displeased?_ Why would I be _displeased?_ I'm just your colleague, invited to your house with your other colleagues, sipping my sake and minding my own business, why would I be _displeased?"_

She couldn't see that his face finally lit up in an amused smirk as the evening has started setting in. Everyone was lazily strolling around the large garden next to the acres of orchard full trees behind the Kuchiki mansion, which was also open to the guests tonight. No one noticed them talking.

"Matsumoto." He called her softly. She looked at him with irritation. "Come with me."

He started walking without waiting to see if she followed. He knows she will, curiosity is always how you catch a cat.

"What is it?"

She followed him towards the heart of the garden and towards the little flowing branch of the river that goes through it. It looks like everyone is preparing to float the lanterns on it, though it wasn't very crowded.

But they didn't stop there.

"Where are we going Kuchiki" she grabbed his arm. "This is annoying, answer my question"

He turned around and looked at her face. Something about that look made her blush.

When he was sure there was no one around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and muttered, "somewhere no one will find us." and then he flash stepped.

She found herself in front of a little shrine that looked old and forgotten. Before she could study any of the surroundings, he pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Kuchiki" she barely had the time to say anything when he cornered her against the wall and kissed her.

It left her breathless and flushed. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What? Byakuya sama had enough of proper noble princesses?"

"I don't want them" he pressed her against the wall and placed hot kisses on her neck and throat before pulling on to her obi. "I want you."

"Kuchiki" she gasped. "Do you know how hard it is to tie one of them… I spent hours… don't... take it off…" her breathing became heavy.

He didn't hear a word of it. "... I want all these fabric off of you… right now! "

"What's the point of dressing up for you, if you're just going to take them off of me…" she pushed him apart and looked into his eyes, teasing.

He grunted, and placed another passionate kiss on her. His hand slipped inside the slit of her kimono. She gasped again.

Suddenly they froze mid-kiss as they heard a conversation outside, then quickly parted as the conversation approached. It sounded like some guests somehow found the shrine and are curious about the place.

She quickly fixed her hair and clothes and found a look of utter disappointment on Byakuya's face. She hid a smirk.

What followed afterwards was a very uneventful event of surprising a number of guests who watched wide eyed as the solemn faced 28th head of the Kuchiki family loudly stomped out of the broken shrine, followed by a beautiful woman with long sunset blonde hair. She smiled at them before running after him. They watched them dumbstruck and saw them disappear within the orchard.

Rangiku followed him as he quickly walked away from their strange rendezvous point. She had to almost run to catch up to him, and when she finally grabbed his sleeve, he stopped.

"Kuchiki!" she pulled him into a stop and he looked down at her with his usual stoic expression. " wait ...slow down. It's hard for me to run with this... kimono"

He paused. "Rangiku. I'm sorry. I'm becoming too careless. We were almost discovered…"

"If we are discovered, what do you think will happen." She was suddenly serious.

Byakuya paused and studied her face for a second. "Matsumoto… "

"Would it be such a bad thing to be... seen with me?" She asked softly, looking down.

Byakuya was suddenly conflicted.

So he did the only thing that made sense to him, he pulled her into an embrace. She placed her face on his neck and stayed still.

"I should go now, Matsumoto" he spoke softly.

"Do you have to?" She looked deep into his eyes. "Whatever you were planning to do to me in that dirty shrine didn't make it seem like you wanted to be anywhere else. Or do you just want your daily dose of action before going back to your pretty fiance?"

She pulled out of his embrace with a very natural look on her face. As if she didn't just accuse him of using her for sex.

He looked hurt. "Matsumoto." He reached and held her hand. "You know my feelings for you are real and you also know that none of us are ready to be the center of local gossip. And there's also the Hojo family business... you know as the head of the family I should be the one... "

"Kuchiki" she was suddenly okay. She placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "I don't know why but I love you Kuchiki. So please treat me accordingly. I'm not just a subordinate to order around anymore." She pulled away from him with an understanding smile. "And I do understand what you must do. It's because I love you, I want you to choose me _when_ you're ready."

He tried to pull her into his embrace but she pulled away. "Go Kuchiki. You have to be somewhere. I'll just hang out here for a bit."

He studied her face in silence before leaving her with a kiss on her cheek. She sighed as she watched him flash step out of the place.

...

Matsumoto was walking aimlessly in the lovely moonlit evening in the orchard when she heard the sound of a conversation. She quickly looked for the source.

"Rukia!" She heard Renji's voice. "Why are you acting so weird tonight?"

She peeked her head from behind of a tree and saw Rukia was storming towards the little creek followed by a confused Renji.

She decided to stay hidden.

"I'm not acting weird Renji."

He scratched his head in confusion. Both of them had stopped as Rukia found a spot to stand and vent. "you are… why did you suddenly run away…"

"I'm not… acting weird" she yelled and looked at him irritated, Rangiku see her face was flushed.

"Well, I would love to stay and argue about it, but I really have to go, now."

"Yeah yeah I know. Kanna awaits." Rukia turned away from him. "We'll catch up later, Renji."

He stood there looking at Rukia with confusion for a while. "Are you alright Rukia?"

"I'm alright, Renji" she saw Rukia giving him a sad smile, which didn't reach her large dark eyes.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." Renji studied her face for a second before turning around and leaving her with a small goodbye.

Rangiku watched Rukia with immense interest on her face. Rukia stood there for a while then sat down and hugged her knees.

Rangiku decided to approach her.

"Rukia" she called out as she strolled towards where Rukia was sitting.

Rukia was surprised. "Rangiku San? What… what are you doing here?"

She sat next to her and replied, "I was just having a walk. It's nice here in the orchard."

Rukia quickly got over her shock and smiled at her, "yes. It is. The moonlight is very pretty tonight."

"So what was that about with Renji?"

Rukia's face was red again. "It's nothing. You know how idiots are."

"Oh don't I ever?" Rangiku let out a hearty laughter. "You didn't dress up for Renji though did you?" She was suddenly playful.

Rukia choked on the air and flushed red. She then quickly composed herself and almost screamed out "What? No way Rangiku San. I have to dress appropriately... I am one of the host of this party remember."

"Argh... you nobles and your weird rituals. Even your brother..." She halted and quickly changed the tone. "I mean Kuchiki Taichou too... looked so uncomfortable in those heavy clothes."

Rukia looked at her sideways and decided not to bring up the fact that she sort of knows about their relationship. Instead she asked tactfully "Rangiku San...do you... like someone?"

Rangiku looked a little shy and uncomfortable at that. Rukia is his sister after all. Adoptive or not.

"I guess... I do." She tried to steer the conversation away from her, "what about you Rukia Chan. I still think being the hostess is the only reason that made you dress up this nice tonight."

Rukia looked away a little red faced. "It doesn't matter. I'm barely noticeable. I'm not that pretty even when I do dress up."

Rangiku pinched and pulled on her cheek, "what was that?" She scolded her. "If you're not pretty then I'm a cow. And that I'm not."

"Rangiku San" Rukia rubbed her cheek.

"Listen Rukia," she wrapped her one arm around her neck. "When you love someone it barely matters what you wear or where you grew up or how rich you are or whether he has a girlfriend or not. Any guy who's lucky enough to catch your attention is a dumb as a dodo if he doesn't realise how good he has it. I want to tell you that you should never give up hope. "

"Rangiku San... it's not Renji... "

"So why did you think I was talking about Renji?"

She blushed and didn't say anything.

Rangiku watched her face with amusement for a minute then said, "do you know what you need Rukia Chan? A nice bottle of sake and me as your drinking buddy."

"I don't drink... that much Rangiku San" Rukia hesitated.

"Ooh come on Rukia. What else do you do in a party other than dress pretty and drink. Come." She stood and pulled Rukia up by her hand.

...

"What the hell is this?" Rangiku yelled with her hands on her hip.

Next to Rangiku, Rukia looked around to make sure there isn't anyone near them.

Matsumoto Rangiku was looking at the semi empty sake bottles at the minibar and exasperated in frustration. "Is that all we have left? Someone didn't plan this party very well."

"Umm Rangiku San. The noble houses don't throw parties like that... "

Rangiku crossed her arms and pouted while watched through her narrowed eyes at Kuchiki Byakuya at the other side of the lawn, engaged in a deep conversation with an old guy. All her frustration was focused on her stare that went completely unnoticed by the recipient.

Rukia stood silently and watched her pout when one of the Kuchiki maids approached with a tray with a bottle of sake on it. Rangiku's eyes brighten at first then it suddenly dimmed when she realised it's that woman who continued to throw murderous glances at her.

For some reason she wasn't doing that tonight and instead she smiled at her and asked if she wants some sake.

Rangiku studied her face for second and figured that her niceness fluctuates with time and also the fact that the hostess Rukia-sama was standing next to her mattered as well. She took the bottle and the cup without any question and looked at Rukia with a smile.

"So Rukia... lets drink to the idiotic race of clueless men who have no idea about our feelings?"

She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a moment of concern on the face if the maid at that as she was walking away from them. Rangiku didn't bother with it much.

...

Kuchiki Byakuya was stepping inside his office when he stepped onto something that isn't the floor.

He picked up the piece of paper which looked like a letter with no address or seal. He frowned and thought who is idiotic enough to send a letter like that. He opened the folded letter.

_"Kuchiki Taichou._

_Kindly see me at my quarter as soon as you receive this._

_Kyoraku Shunsui."_

He furrowed his eyebrow. He has never received a letter like that from Kyoraku Taichou before. But then again the man's a drunk and probably never writes anything without the help of his capable vice-captain.

He wondered what could be so important at this early in the morning. He would've thought Kyoraku Taichou is sleeping away the emptying of all the bottles of sake he left for the maids of Kuchiki mansion to clean up after the end of the party last night.

He turned around and headed towards the eighth squad. He frowned in displeasure as he thought about how late Renji is.

When he was about to knock he heard a muffled conversation on the other side. He assumed its Kyoraku Taichou and Ise Fukutaichou.

He slid the door open and entered, "Kyoraku Taichou you wanted to..." And the words caught in his throat.

His eyes became wide and mouth gaped open as a pair of sky blue eyes looked back at him with surprise, confusion and guilt.

"Matsu..." and his brain processed the scenario in front of him.

Matsumoto Rangiku was looking up from the futon on the floor of Kyoraku Taichou's quarter as she was clenching a sheet around her naked body. Next to her stood Kyoraku Taichou without his usual smile, leaning against the wall, who is wearing his normal attire. Both looked surprised to see him.

Byakuya's body reacted before his brain and he was suddenly digging his fingers into Kyoraku Taichou's throat and hissed, "what did you do to her?"

"Kuchiki" Rangiku stood up, holding the sheet of fabric around her, "he didn't do anything... I... I ... somehow... "

Byakuya watched face and shock played across his face. "Rangiku...You…" he let go if Kyoraku Taichou, who then rubbed his throat.

"Kuchiki I can explain... I think... not sure... what happened..." she was almost at the verge of tears.

He studied her face in disbelief for a moment. He couldn't understand how on earth she could end up in Kyoraku Taichou's bed, naked and able to explain the situation.

He clenched his fist "you... did you... "

"No" she snapped, but soon became confused again "I don't... "

"Nothing happened Kuchiki... last night I found her..." Kyoraku Shunsui started talking from where he's standing.

Byakuya completely ignored his presence and turned around. "I'm leaving."

"Kuchiki" she chased after him with the sheet still wrapped around her but stopped on track when she saw the look of anger and hurt in his eyes when he looked at her from the door before disappearing.

…


	28. We avenge your wickedness with our love

**See... I can be prompt if I just sit down and not move for few hours. Also changed the word limit to ~3000 words, so the chapters are going to be longer now. Sorry. **

**Chapter 28 We avenge your wickedness with our love**

Rangiku fell to the floor on her knees, too shocked to even cry. Something rustled behind and she found the overly large pink kimono of Kyoraku Shunsui was being wrapped around her.

She couldn't even look up.

Kyoraku Shunsui wordlessly exited the room, leaving her to herself. But very soon his lieutenant burst through the door.

Nanao locked the door behind her and instantly held her tight in her arms.

"Rangiku" she grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Talk to me."

She looked at Nanao eyes. She didn't know how to process the intense scrutiny and disappointment she saw in Byakuya's eyes. This isn't something she had ever had to deal with.

"… He hates me!" she rested her head on Nanao's shoulder.

"Rangiku. You have to tell him that nothing happened between you and Kyoraku Taichou."

"He won't believe me."

"He will. I do."

She looked at her. "You do? But I'm not sure I do. I woke up like this… I don't remember what happened last night."

"Rangiku San. I believe Kyoraku Taichou and when he says that he came in last night to find you like this in his bed, I know he's telling the truth. Kyoraku Taichou spent the night on his couch…"

"But... how did I end up here, without my clothes."

"You have to find that out. And I'll help you."

She looked into her eyes.

…

Byakuya didn't know what to do. He sat there in silence in front of Hisana's shrine, staring at the floor.

Even Hisana can't calm him down this time.

His overactive imagination played images of Rangiku and Kyoraku Shunsui in his head. He thought about Kyoraku Shunsui touching her with his hairy, dirty hands… he scowled in silence and pressed down the side of his head. The ache inside his chest is foreign. The unimaginable anger and defeat he felt, he thought it would never stop.

He couldn't see Hisana's face in the picture in front of him anymore.

_Nothing happened._

But she was completely confused. She didn't know if anything happened or not. Is she using the memory loss excuse to get away with everything?

Flashbacks of overheard gossips kept popping into his head.

_Matsumoto Fukutaichou, look how she has that little Taichou of hers wrapped around her fingers. I bet that's how she became a Fukutaichou... by seducing powerful Taichous._

_Who do you think her next catch is? I heard she's done with Hisagi Shuhei… he's a mess._

_Did you hear she tried to seduce the wrong captain this time? And now it turns out he's a traitor… serves her right for being so loose. The woman has no standard._

Byakuya wanted to scream and break something. He stood up, without a look at Hisana's picture he left the room and exited the Kuchiki mansion.

He wants to be very far, far away from this place.

…

Ise Nanao silently slid open the door of the sixth squad captain's office and tiptoed inside.

She walked inside and looked around and she found what she was looking for.

A piece of paper on his desk.

Whatever the piece of paper was, she looked satisfied with its content and pocketed it.

…

Byakuya thought he should head home. Senbonzakura is exhausted and so is he. But thinking about going home reminds him of Rangiku. Her presence is in everything he has in his house, his office and the buildings of seireitei.

He sat on the rooftop of a busy rukongai market, watching busy people buzzing around each other, noticing nothing around them. Drunks have started gathering at the pubs, dirty children were running around in between people.

He wanted to forget about everything else that awaits him back home. He wished he could disappear.

He didn't know how much time has passed when he heard the softest rustle of fabric behind him.

He's lost his focus, and now he is found. His jaws tightened and he clenched his fist.

"It might look suspicious seeing a captain of the Gotei 13 spending all day on the rooftop of a rukongai busy bazar."

Byakuya heard a snickering voice spoke softly from behind. He felt his anger sent a flood of fire through his veins.

He stood up, ready to leave the spot without any words, when he heard the sound two swords unsheathing.

This time he faced him with murder in his eyes. Kyoraku Shunsui's face played the smallest smile.

"Should we take this elsewhere, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

…

As the minutes rolled by, he watched the cat like movement of the brown eyed man through the sweat drops that are almost blocking his eye sight.

"I didn't send that letter to you." Kyoraku Shunsui took a step sideways, watching Byakuya's movement carefully.

Byakuya sent another wave of pink blossoms towards him.

"She doesn't remember what happened last night, doesn't that ring a bell in your head Kuchiki?"

Another series of disturbing image of Rangiku and Kyoraku Shunsui played in his mind and he scowled wider.

This continued as Kyoraku Shunsui tried to yell sense into his head and he replied with series of attacks.

When he finally had Kyoraku Shunsui surrounded by a wall of deadly pink blades, he stopped.

"If... you… ever…" he heavily breathed out the words when Shunsui laughed.

"Kuchiki. Have you met my Nanao Chan? If I ever think about touching a hair on Rangiku san… or anyone else for that matter, she'll have me dead first."

Kuchiki watched his honest face that is sweaty and bloody from their duel.

The fire in his veins slowly dissipated and he fell to the ground, exhausted beyond his ability to stay standing on his feet. Senbonzakura became cold steel in his hand.

Kyoraku Shunsui sheathed his swords and bend down to shoulder him up.

"Have you ever thought that this might be another set up? Like before."

Byakuya looked at his sideways as he silently carried him.

…

When Byakuya opened his eyes, he found his sister on his bedside.

"Nii sama." He heard her worried voice as he closed his eyes, wanting to go back to the peaceful sleep.

"Nii sama." He opened his eyes again and noticed the dark circles under Rukia's eyes when he looked at her.

"Rukia."

"Are you alright? Should I call the healer?"

He rustled the sheets and sat up. He realised every muscles in his body is sore and every movement he makes is sending a surge of aches throughout his whole body.

"I'm alright." He moved the messy locks of black hair that covered part of his face. "When did you come home?"

"Late last evening, just in time to see you being carried in by a bruised and battered Kyoraku Taichou. Has anything happened Nii sama?"

"You don't look good." He completely ignored her question and finally had the time to study his sister's face.

"I wasn't feeling well Nii sama." She hesitated. "Since after the party... the day before yesterday. I think I might've drank too much. I'm having trouble remembering things clearly."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "How much did you drink? Is it Renji who made you drink that much? I'll have him answer for that."

"No. No." Rukia spoke up briskly, "It's not Renji. In fact, thank god for him. If he wasn't there I would've been lying unconscious somewhere at the side of the road."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed even further. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Rukia blushed and hesitantly spoke, "I only had one cup, I swear Nii sama. I wouldn't have, but Rangiku San insisted." The look on Byakuya's eyes changed suddenly. "I don't know why… I felt really drunk after that one little cup and suddenly wanted to see…" she halted and blushed, "... I mean go to rukongai… where I hang out with Renji sometimes. And that's all I remember until the next morning when I woke up in my bed at the thirteenth squad quarters. Kiyone told me Renji brought me unconscious in that night."

Byakuya's exhaustion and tire disappeared and he sat up straight to have a better look at Rukia's face.

"What did Rangiku make you drink?"

"Sake" She watched him, surprised at his sudden interest and use of Rangiku's first name so casually, "She took a bottle of sake from the minibar... Oh wait… when we went to the minibar, all of the bottles were empty… then Io brought us one…"

Byakuya sat in silence for a second, "How much did she drink?"

"I don't know. She's probably emptied the bottle. I can't remember clearly Nii Sama. But why is it important?"

Byakuya suddenly stood up and headed towards his bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for the office. Rukia, I urge you to take the day off and better your health before continuing your squad tasks."

Rukia watched with amazement at his sudden burst of energy from the weak tired state after which he woke and forgot to nod in agreement to his suggestion as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

…

I could feel the weight inside my stomach as I approached the sixth squad offices.

I could feel an ugly scowl scrunching up my face as I took in few shallow breathes.

What if he hates me more? What if… What if… What if he never looks at me again? I remembered his beautiful grey eyes looking at me with all its anger, disappointment and hurt. I don't know if I can carry this guilt with me.

How can anyone love someone like me?

_He will never love me again!_

I felt the corner of my eyes are burning. I wanted to die.

I took a step forward and knocked on his door.

_Why would he answer my knock? _

"Come in" His deep voice shook my insides.

I slowly slid open the door and my eyes fell on two people inside the room. My body automatically stiffen.

From his desk, he looked at me with the coldest stare I have ever seen. I felt like the lowest of the low.

The light grey eyes of the goddess like Hojo Akako looked at me with amusement. For some reason, the stare made me feel like I'm naked in a room full of people.

"Kuchiki… Taichou." I had no idea how I managed to speak at all.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou. If this isn't business related, can it wait?" He spoke with zero emotions. He hates me. Not it's worse than hatred. It's apathy.

He doesn't care anymore.

I felt the ground beneath my feet disappearing. I still mustered the courage to look into his eyes but he looked away, as if just waiting for me to disappear out the door.

I silently backed away and close the door.

I got to my quarter as fast as I could before anyone could see the streaming tears that is almost leaving be blind.

…

"Well well well… lover's quarrel?" Akako stood up from her seat after Rangiku left the office and approached Byakuya who was trying to concentrate on their discussion.

"We have not finished our discussion."

"Oh I'm not leaving." She leaned forward towards Byakuya from the opposite side of the table. "I'm trying to get my fiancé to finally notice me."

Byakuya's cold eyes watched her lovely face as it halted inches away from his. He quickly looked away from her eyes and pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Maybe we should continue next time." He started walking towards the door but she interrupted.

She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Won't you even try me once? Just to see if I can make you a better wife than Hisana? I bet I can warm your bed better that busty blonde too, _By-a-ku-ya Sama_."

He pushed her away as his mind was suddenly starting to cloud up when he looked into her eyes. He disengaged his eyes from hers and coldly stated, "I'm late for a meeting."

Akako watched as he swiftly disappeared out of the door and her pretty face suddenly turned ugly in deep frustration.

She muttered under her breath. "I'll get you Kuchiki Byakuya! If it still can't be done the straight way, I will bend my ways. But be sure, I'll get you to submit to me."

…

"I swear Kuchiki Taichou" Renji bowed multiple times in front of him. "I had nothing to do with her drinking that night, I wasn't even there. I left early... I had a meeting with me girl... I mean friend."

Byakuya watched as Renji continued bowing and sweating from the top of his head. "Renji. Sit up straight."

He did as he was told.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was in the pub with…a friend… and someone told me that a girl was yelling my name and is drunk. Then I found Rukia, still wearing her expensive clothes and almost falling off. So I took her home to her quarter. I… didn't know how to return her to the Kuchiki mansion without getting my head taken off my shoulder."

Byakuya sat in silence for a while. "Did she seem normally drunk as any other drunk person, or was she different?"

Renji looked confused, "I'm not sure what you're asking Kuchiki Taichou. To me she seemed just simply drunk. Although she did collapse quite quickly and her eyes were a little red… if I could recall correctly."

"Did you think about taking her to the Fourth Squad?" Byakuya asked calmly.

Renji panicked, "I didn't. I'm so sorry Taichou. If I ever see her drunk, I will take her to the fourth squad immediately." he bowed again.

Byakuya looked at him in annoyance, "You will only cause nuisance for Unohana Taichou" Renji looked at him with question, "I suspect she wasn't only drunk, she was also drugged."

"Drugged." Renji echoed him.

Byakuya stood up. "Meet me at the fourth squad in an hour and bring Rukia."

Byakuya left the room and started walking away. The frown on his face was deep as he was lost in thoughts. Too many loose strings and he feels there is a connection somewhere. Things needs to be investigated further. He thought about involving Rukia and Renji and soon ignored the idea.

Kyoraku Shunsui seems keen on looking into the matter himself. Thinking about him made Byakuya stiff again.

It's too soon to forgive, even if there wasn't any sin to forgive. Even if that was only a setup. Rangiku belongs to him, the thought about someone else touching her sets his body on fire.

He suddenly realised he's walked all the way near the tenth squad barracks. Standing outside of the building Rangiku's quarter is.

He heard soft muffled conversation from the roof of the building.

…

Nanao was sitting on my couch, trying to convince me to get up from my pity corner. I sat in the corner with my messy hair that I haven't washed since the party and the thin sleeping yukata that is barely leaving any modesty in check.

"Rangiku san" she finally caught my attention. "I have a suspicion that you ending up in Kyoraku Taichou's bed, has been planned.

"You don't think, whoever caused me to forget about Kuchiki before, is doing this to me again?" I looked at her. Somehow feeling very dumb as well as broken hearted.

"They might be." She spoke wisely. "But first thing's first. You have to find Kuchiki Taichou and make him understand."

"He doesn't want to see me. He hates me. Oh wait, he doesn't. He just doesn't care about this anymore. I can't face him. I'm not strong enough for that."

"If you ignore this and leave it for later, this is going to fester and become infected. You have to fix it now."

I stared at the floor for a second before looking up at her. "Nanao chan. This is done, whatever this was…"

Nanao scolded in irritation, "Rangiku! Do you love him, or you don't?"

I looked away. _Stupid Rangiku. Don't you dare start crying again!_

"Rangiku san. He had a duel with Kyoraku Taichou last night." I looked up. "He has started accepting that this was a setup."

I was confused. "Then... why did he turn me away today… from his office."

"Was his by himself?"

"No the Hojo Akako was there."

"Who?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is that the woman he's sort of engaged to?"

I nodded.

"Well that explains why he turned you away. I thought he was playing along just waiting to find a way to get rid of her without causing his family to go bankrupt."

"It didn't feel like that to me Nanao chan." I looked out the window. "It felt like he really didn't want me anywhere near him."

Nanao watched my face for a second and stood up. "Come Rangiku san. You need some fresh air." She pulled me by my hand.

I stood up.

…

I lied on the tiled roof looking up at the darkening sky. Nanao is keeping me company by silently lying next to me. This is so unexpected from her. It's amazed me to see Nanao relax like this. May be the good natured Kyoraku Taichou has been rubbing off on her.

"Nanao Chan!" I felt her turn her head towards me. "Do you think I'll ever stop feeling like this?"

"Of course." Nanao looked up at the sky again. "You will talk to Kuchiki Taichou, tell him you love him and he'll tell you he loves you. And you'll be happy and will never even remember this moment ever again."

The confidence in her voice made me giggled a little. Then suddenly the sadness pressed down again.

"Nanao Chan!" I turned towards her and hid my face under my hands and her shoulder, "it hurts so much. How could I've hurt him like this? Now he's all closed up behind his walls again… he won't even look at me. But that's okay… I mean not okay… but I'll live with it somehow… but he… he was finally opening up, seeing things differently, he was...smiling… and how handsome it was! Now… now he's going to go back to being that heartless cold person again... and it's all my fault. Why can't I hold my liquor?"

I felt my tears sipping through my fingers and onto her shoulder.

She gave me a hug in return. Something about it reminded me of the warm bear hugs from Kyoraku Taichou in my time of need. These two are so alike.

…

The eavesdropping Kuchiki Byakuya stood under the building, grasping the wall to keep himself standing.

He felt the inside of his chest is turning into a void and everything happiness in the world is disappearing into it. Only being with Rangiku could fix it. Only a kiss from her could make him whole again.

He composed himself as best he could and flash stepped out of the place.

Once at a safe distance, he turned around from a higher rooftop to see the shape of her body curled into a ball within Ise Nanao's arms.

He wanted to be the one touching her. He turned away. He needs to fix this, immediately. He needs to find why and who are drugging her and hypnotising her.

It seems that being with him has caused her nothing but heartache and trouble.

He's not going to lose her like this. Even if he has to use his life to protect hers. This time he will be successful.

...


	29. No way out for the joker or the thief

**Just one thing: Please check out my horrible attempt at capturing Byakuya and Rangiku with pencil and paper here : ****nish0 dot deviantart dot com****  
**

**And also SORRIES for being so slow. **

**Chapter 29 No way out for the joker or the thief**

"You've called for me Kuchiki sama?" Io bowed in front of him.

"Yes, have a seat" Byakuya spoke calmly from his desk.

She took a seiza position after she closed the door behind her.

He went straight to the point. "Could you please explain why the bottle of sake you served my sister at the party contained sedatives that made her unconscious?"

He saw sweat beads on her forehead, "Kuchiki Sama... I… I don't know…"

"Do not lie to me, Io."

"I… I don't know anything Kuchiki Sama… I swear."

He breathed in deeply. Strangely, he still has a lot of patience. "Io. Hojo Akako was your one of your previous mistresses, is that correct?"

She looked at him with a surprized look on her face.

"Why did she let you go?"

"She didn't let me go. The Hojo household does not permit widows like her more than a certain number of servants, and I was unfortunately one of them to be let go."

"And I see here that you've been away from work for a number of years after that… apart from few very short term employments, may I enquire to why? And how did you take care of your affairs without a financial support?"

She bent her head and sat quietly without any word.

"I strongly believe that you have been assisting Akako san with her business and she took care of our expenses. It just wasn't an official job, is that correct?"

She sat there not moving, sweat dripping from the side of her face.

He looked down at Io's work references, "Your short term employment history includes your recent work at the households of a number of people who have betrayed long term trust of the Kuchiki family."

Byakuya paused.

"Io. Tell me why were you attempting to drug my sister? She is the member of the noble Kuchiki clan, do you know what the consequences are of such crime?"

She was visibly shaking now, then suddenly bowed really low and spoke up, "Please forgive me Kuchiki Sama, I didn't know Rukia Sama is going to be there… it was meant for the blonde woman."

"Why did you drug her?"

"I was just following orders from Akako sama."

"What happened after you drugged Rangiku?"

"She was unconscious at the garden and I carried her inside but I couldn't find Rukia Sama anywhere."

Byakuya sighed. "Your work at the houses in the business district, what did you have to do there for Akako?"

"I… I only assisted Akako sama to sneak in and out."

"Did you do the same for her here?"

"Yes" She bowed even lower "only once. She only told me to let her know if I see anything… or anyone with you, Kuchiki Sama."

"I see. I shall see to it that your punishment is relaxed for your truthfulness. I need to find out how Akako managed to erase Rangiku's memories."

"Byakuya Sama, please stay away from that blonde woman. She's not good for you. She's a common girl from the streets. She's not good enough for you to associate with. Akako Sama will make you happy… "

"Io. Do not presume to think that I would sit and listen to you insolence. And do not insult a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Matsumoto Rangiku is more of a woman than Akako with her despicable trickeries and blackmailing. And as one of her associate, I should show you no mercy."

She was shaking in fear when Byakuya stood and walked towards the door.

"Io." he called from the door. "If you are willing to help I can offer you complete pardon for your crimes and a permanent position at this household."

Io looked up towards him with eyes full of gratitude, "Kuchiki sama. You are too kind. What would you like me to do?"

He hid a smirk of satisfaction.

"First you have to tell me everything you know about Akako.

….

Rangiku was getting ready for bed when there was knock on the door. She was irritated, who could this be at this hour.

"Kuchiki" She couldn't hold in her surprise. She never thought he'd be the one to come and see her.

"May I come in?"

Rangiku was embarrassed, she forgot to move away from the door.

He stood uncomfortably in the middle of the living room. She pulled her cloths straight, it's a mess just like her head and everything else at the moment.

"Matsumoto… "

"Kuchiki, May I?" she spoke surprisingly firmly.

He watched her face. "I know it's probably hard for you to trust me, given my reputation and all, but I want you to know that what you said to me about you is same for me too. I haven't been close to anyone since… since Gin's death. Even before then, it was different. I've never had a marriage like you had with Hisana… I don't know sometimes how to handle things like… a relationship. I don't even know what I had with Gin can even be called a relationship. Gin never had any problem with these rumours that usually go around this place about me… I'm not sure whether he knew me too well or he just didn't care."

She paused for a second to tear away her gaze from the floor to look at him, his eyes were on her. She suddenly felt all exposed. She sat down on the couch and bent and hid her face under her palms.

"It's different with you… I think … well… I can't think about anyone else anymore… I'm sorry…" She felt naked with her clothes on.

"Matsumoto" This time he intervened. "I know what happened to you at the night of the party."

She suddenly looked up.

"I know you're beating yourself up so I'm telling you this." he stepped closer. "You've been drugged. Both you and Rukia drank from a bottle of sake that contained a strong sedative which made you pass out. You were then carried to Kyoraku Taichou's house and placed there for me to find you. It was a setup. I also know how you've lost your memories…"

She watched his face. "I don't care about that."

His furrow deepened a little. "You don't?"

"No." She was looking at him intensely. "I care about what you think… about me… about us."

He pondered her words for a second. She remembered the way he was looking at her with hatred and anger. It broke her heart, she looked down at the floor again.

"Matsumoto. It's not safe for you to be around me anymore."

She sat there, letting his word sink in properly. She had a feeling something like this might be coming soon. It's just too depressing to finally face it. She sighed loudly.

"Are you seriously going to use that excuse?"

He stood motionless, not understand what just happened.

"You're all the same. You all use the same excuse to leave. Well, suit yourself. I'm not tying you down or anything Byakuya. The door is always open. "

"Matsumoto I didn't mean that…. "

"Yes. That is exactly what you meant. You want to leave. Well, I have no problem with that. I'm not going to beg you to stay."

He watched her face and noticed the determination on her face. She's not going to break down this time.

He strolled towards the door. "Byakuya," She called up suddenly, "I really wanted to see you happy. And I always will. So be happy, whatever you're doing."

He wanted to see her smile but she turned her face away.

Slowly, he left her apartment. Maybe this is for the best, at least for now. Until he can sort things out.

Rangiku was back in the office the next day, right on time as well. Strangely Hitsugaya never asked anything. She concentrated on her work that has piled up the last few days.

…

Byakuya studied the information that has been sitting in front of him. Io has been a great help. She provided him with detailed dates and times of Akako's visits to a number of the people on his list. And they relate to the time around which they started behaving oddly.

If what Io says is the truth, Akako has some sort of ability. He was a little surprised to find out as he's never sensed any form of spirit power from her. Then again there are plenty of ways one can avoid detection.

He knows it's a dangerous ability. She can control one's mind, project hallucination, make them see things, make them do her bidding. The only way to stop her is by reporting her to the authorities.

Byakuya needs more research done. It's not easy for the head of the Kuchiki clan to snoop around, it's not something he ever had to do. He has always went to places with his head held high.

The solution came to him in the form of his own sister Kuchiki Rukia. It wasn't like he intentionally left the papers on his table just before their breakfast time and came back to find her reading through them with her large eyes taking up a quarter of her face.

Being a smart girl she was quick to understand what it's all about, and also her experience of being drugged by Akako helped. She jumped as soon as Byakuya entered the room. He's never seen her without her restraints in front of him. She referred to her experience in tailing Akako with Renji as an example of her suitability at this role. She was asking him questions and proposing ways to get more information. Some of which involves doing things in more subtle way than Byakuya can manage. He'd always stick out on a crowd.

Byakuya wanted this to end as quickly as possible so he agreed half-heartedly.

When Rukia left after breakfast, he wonder what Rangiku was up to, the colour of the sky during sunrise and sunset always reminds him of her.

…

She will be fine. It's just a little harder to move when she wakes up in the morning, or go to sleep when she could smell him in her sheets. But she's okay the rest of the time. She just avoids going anywhere near the sixth squad.

Then she saw him again at the seireitei pub where she was sitting around looking pretty for a boring conversation between Hitsugaya Taichou and some other shinigamis.

He was walking in with Rukia, Renji and her. Hojo Akako.

She caught his eyes and all she could do was look away and use all her effort to look unfazed. She wasn't okay suddenly.

Why is it so easy for him and so hard for her? This is unfair.

…

He remembered Kurotsuchi Taichou's words.

_"Truth serum works by dissolving a person's defences, so they are unable to control what they are saying. It will also leave them completely unaware of anything happening around them. To ordinary people, they will only look very very drunk that's all."_

Akako was suddenly not interested in him anymore. Rukia and Renji sat next to her while she drank and giggled.

"Akako, why are you trying to sabotage Kuchiki finances?

She opened her eyes seductively and looked at Byakuya, "So that I can have you all to myself."

"Why do you want me?"

She looked bored again, "I don't want you…" Rukia and Renji looked at each other in confusion. "Atsushi san does."

Atsushi? Byakuya thought the name sounds familiar.

"Akako san, could you please tell us who Atsushi san is?" Rukia asked from her side, handing her another cup of sake.

"Atsushi san?" They saw her face redden, but they can't be sure if this is only the sake that's making her blush. "He's a great man."

"Tell us about him. What does he look like what does he do?"

"He is the head of the Hojo clan. He was the one who saved me from my poor family and provided education for me. All I had to do was use my ability whenever he needed me to. When I was older he arranged my marriage so that I'll be a part of the Hojo family. He is my saviour." Everyone watched as her face was looking more and more like love struck school girl.

"I heard the head of the Hojo clan is married." Byakuya frowned.

"He only married Miyoko san for the sake of the family". She rested her head on Rukia's shoulder. "You know Rukia, when I was your age, I fell in love with him. He saved me from a snake that was about to bite me. He kissed me after that... and said he has always liked me since the day he found me. He was so handsome! And really great in bed."

Rukia redden. "Akako san. Please tell us more about why you need to marry Nii Sama".

"Oh it's annoying. Your brother is too hard to get any attention from. Even when I try to be sweet, he only has eyes for that blonde with big boobs... "

"Coughs… Akako san… let's not go off the rail…" Rukia smiled apologetically. Byakuya is as stone faced as ever.

"Atsushi san asked me to get Byakuya. Something about controlling one of the most influential family in seireitei. So I am doing this".

"Atsushi wanted you to blackmail him and sabotage Kuchiki family businesses?"

"No, that's my idea, I might not look it, but I'm really smart. Rukia Chan, you have such pretty hair. Maybe you should grow it longer. I know a secret that will make you hair smooth and silky and shiny... and it'll turn more heads towards you than the one on this red-haired boy …"

Byakuya frowned, Renji scratched his neck while looking at the other side of the room and Rukia blushed frantically. Then they all paid extra attention Akako continuing on with her drunken babbling.

"…Like when I tried to catch a guy's attention, I look at them from underneath my fringe like this… and that's all I usually have to do. Byakuya is no fun. At least Atsushi san loves me… even when I don't try anything with it."

They sighed. She seems totally out of it.

Rukia retorted, "Nii sama, I think your fiancé isn't in love with you after all."

…

"Rangiku san"

She turned around and saw Rukia approaching her.

"Rukia. What's up?"

"I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I should catch up. Also I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is that something that can wait? I'm sort of in a hurry." Rangiku lied. She just didn't want to talk to her. She reminds her of Byakuya.

"It's about Nii sama."

Just what she was afraid of. "Umm... I'll find you sometime later Rukia. I have to go now."

Rukia watched as Rangiku tried to run from her, but she's persistent. "Rangiku san, wait. I'll go with you."

Rangiku frowned. "Is this urgent?"

"Yes." Rukia walked next to her.

Rangiku sighed. "Fine tell me."

"It's about his fiancé, Hojo Akako." Something in Rangiku's mouth tasted bitter. What else does she need to do to get away from these two? But she bit her tongue and let Rukia continue.

"Rangiku san, she's been meddling in Kuchiki family businesses in order to blackmail Nii Sama to marry her."

Rangiku blinked._ So now Rukia knows too._

"She was the one to cause all that trouble between you two… you know erase your memory, drugging you… she has this ability and some form of spirit power… "

"Us two?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia looked at her, "I know about you and Nii sama, Rangiku san."

Rangiku looked away bitterly but a little red faced, "He told you?"

"No. I… sort of eavesdropped." Rukia was red faced now,

_I figured. Why would Byakuya tell anyone about us? If it was up to him he'd have his memory of me erased. _Rangiku felt bitter again.

"Rangiku san. We've got a confession out of Akako but after that she disappeared and we can't find her anywhere. Nii-sama… I mean we think she might come after you again."

Rangiku stopped and turned to face Rukia. Her voice raised, "Rukia. Tell you _Nii sama_ that he doesn't have to worry about me. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's protection. So just tell him to stop pretending to care because I don't anymore."

She turned around to leave then suddenly remembered something and faced a surprised Rukia again, took off her pink scarf and handed to her. "And tell him I don't want his expensive fabric either."

She left Rukia standing there holding a pink scarf with confusion on her face.

Byakuya sighed as he watched the whole event from a safe distance.

…

"Kuchiki Byakuya" the white haired man with lilac eyes studied him with a hint of amusement on his face. "What a great honour!"

Byakuya held on to his grace and elegance as the man greeted him with a slight bow, a normal gesture towards another head of the family. He returned it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm here to talk about an issue with one of your clan member, Hojo Akako."

"Ahh Aka Chan. She is a gem isn't she? I take it you're happy with your engagement with her? She will make a beautiful first lady of Kuchiki clan."

"I would like to inform you that the engagement will be terminated. You will be notified soon."

Hojo Atsushi silently studied his face. "Why is that?"

"Akako has deliberately sabotaged Kuchiki family businesses and used that to blackmail me into marrying her. Not only that, she has used an unregistered ability to cause harm to the people she claimed to have connections and dealings with, which is a crime all on its own. Not only that, she tried to hypnotise a member of the Gotei 13 and my sister, who is a Kuchiki. I have gathered evidences that can be enough for a trial and can put the Hojo family name to shame. As a courtesy I came personally to give you, the head of the Hojo clan, a heads up before I take any actions and hear if you have anything to say."

The amused reaction on Atsushi's face disappeared and Byakuya saw a look of concern on his face, "Aka Chan has been acting a little desperately, I see."

After a moment of silence Byakuya stood up, "I will take my leave now."

"She would've been a great wife to you Byakuya Kun."

Byakuya turned around and said, "Its Kuchiki Byakuya and No. Because her heart will belong to you. If it were me, I would choose the person I love over any power or wealth, Hojo Atsushi. Are you sure you want her marrying someone else?"

Atsushi watched his face in silence. "For a privileged noble who never had to work for anything that he has, it is hard to understand why we do what we do. Both Aka Chan and I worked hard to where we are right now. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"What I have is not only a privilege, but also heavy responsibility. Pure privilege is the freedom to be what you want and love whom you want. It's wise to not throw something away so easily."

"My! For an uptight noble, you sure talk a lot about love. What is it about that blonde lieutenant that makes you choose her over everything else?"

"I saw something in her and I wanted it to be for me. You've failed to notice but Akako is exact feelings for you Hojo Atsushi."

"Pfft. She's only one woman out of many. I care nothing for her." Atsushi turned around, "I'm disappointed that she has caused such a mess and now the Hojo family will have to clean this up."

"Atsushi san" both looked to the side to see Hojo Akako looking at them through a slight opening of a door on the wall. Her eyes were teary and wide.

"Aka Chan" Atsushi looked like he's just ate a bug, "What are you doing here? After all the mess you've made…."

"Atsushi san… I will make things better…" She spoke in desperation as she walked in, "I'll fix this..." Instead of walking towards Atsushi she got to Byakuya and grabbed on to his Shihakushō and pulled him towards her.

Byakuya noticed her eyes glowing and everything around him is becoming foggy and cloudy. He couldn't move a muscle.

He heard a voice inside his head, "Byakuya, I'm your fiancé, you love me."

He thought about a woman with wavy flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes. He loves her.

"Rangiku…" He muttered.

Akako was angry, she pulled him closer, "Byakuya… you don't love her, you love me… Akako."

"Rangiku… "He said that again.

Akako was frustrated she was going to try harder but Atsushi interrupted.

"Aka chan. Let go of him. He's too strong for you to use your ability on him. It's over."

Akako watched him with horror on her face. She's disappointed Atsushi san. How could she have done that?

"Atsushi san, please…" She let go of Byakuya and ran towards the man with white hair. She grabbed his arm. "Please I can try harder… I can make him fall in love with me I know… all I have to do is get rid of that woman… and he'll be all mine. And you'll be able to do anything with him."

"Aka chan. You've failed your mission. Give up." Atsushi pulled his arm away from her. "Go home like a good girl and return things to normal. The Hojo elders won't be happy if any news of this gets out. If a trial happens, be sure you'll be denounced from this family."

Byakuya's head cleared up and he realised the conversation that is happening in the room. He watched as Atsushi pushed Akako away and walked away.

Atsushi called out from the door to Byakuya, "Kuchiki Byakuya. Please take this as a confirmation that this will be the end of any form of trickeries involving Aka Chan and your family. I hope you reconsider reporting this event to the authorities and humiliate the Hojo clan publicly." He turned around and left the room.

Akako fell to the ground, sobbing loudly.

…


	30. Love? No I prefer sake

**Chapter 30 Love? No. I prefer sake.**

_"Rangiku" he whispered in my ears and I looked up._

_His large dark eyes were reflecting the afternoon light as he held my hand and smiled at me. _

_Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt a surge of electricity that ran down my spine and suddenly it was the middle of the night and his dark hair was reflecting silvery moonlight in the corner of my eyes. He kissed me passionately then moved down to kiss my neck and my throat and…_

I woke gasping for air in my bedroom that is so desperately dark and so endlessly empty; just like my bed as I looked to my side to come back to reality.

It was only a dream, only a small remnant of my desire. I rolled to my side and curled into a ball to whisper into my pillow, "I miss you."

There is an ache all over my body for his presence and my eyes automatically teared up. _I love him._

_What are you doing Rangiku? Were you ever this weak?_

My chest was so heavy, that breathing felt like a chore. I have become so pathetic.

Matsumoto Rangiku, seireitei's every men's heart's desire, is mopping and sobbing over _love_? Pfft, I don't need love. I need sake. That's what I need.

I sat up straight, I don't think there will be any more sleep tonight.

I stood up to see the sky is becoming whiter. I thought I should go have a spar with myself and after that I will still have enough time to take a bath before I start work.

I put on a haori on top of my house yukata, it felt warm enough, but I'm pretty sure I'd be taking it off soon during the training. I need to sweat off these destructive thoughts from my head. I tied Haineko at my back and headed towards the training ground.

It's grey and empty everywhere and there's no one around. Ah bliss! At least I won't be bumping into….

I turned a corner and there he was, strolling back from the training ground. I could see his messy hair sticking to his sweaty face, fair skin flushed from exercise, his yukata giving a very good view of his muscled chest.

My heart skipped a beat and I stood still. As did he.

Our eyes met and we were stuck in a limbo for a few moments. Then he took a step towards me.

I don't know what's gotten over me as I instantly turned and ran the other way. When I reached the corner, I stopped and sat down on the ground with my back against the wall of the street.

My heart is racing.

_What's wrong with you Rangiku? Man up! Stand up for yourself and fight this. You are Matsumoto Rangiku, all you ever do is fight. _

I took few deep breaths and stood up straight.

"Matsumoto."

I almost jumped. He followed me.

I avoided looking at him and decided to ignore him. But he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my hand as I tried to walk past him.

_Rangiku! Be strong._

I pulled my hand away, "Kuchiki."

"I want to talk."

"What else do you have to say?"

He looked conflicted. I avoided looking at him to hold on to my composure.

"I want you to know that everything, all the Kuchiki family business and things relating to Akako is over…"

"Kuchiki." I felt a headache like anger rising up from behind my eyes. "I've heard enough about your finances, your women problems and your family problems. As you've very kindly pointed out that what best for me is to be away from you, so I don't see why we are talking about it again? So please, I wish to be left alone from now on."

With that I stormed away from him towards the training ground.

As soon as I reached the training ground, I sat down at a corner. I felt so extremely tired, I didn't want to move anymore.

It's too hard.

…

He sat there looking blankly at his breakfast.

She doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Did he make a mistake asking her stay away from him until he fixed the issues? Did he make her feel unwanted, unneeded, and unimportant?

Rukia sat quietly and watched him ignore his breakfast while being lost in his own gloomy thoughts.

"Nii sama. Are you not hungry?"

He looked at her blankly then looked away. It's as if she was talking to a robot. She sighed. When will these two fix things and be happy again.

"Nii sama. I was wondering if you want to go to the end of summer festival. I heard they are holding some sort of special event for the last day. Everyone is excited to go. I bet Rangiku san might want to go too."

He finally looked at her. "I have to work Rukia."

He sat quietly for few seconds before leaving to get ready for the day.

Rukia notice he hasn't touched anything on his plate. Not even his tea.

She sighed. This can't go on forever.

…

She was sitting at their usual bar, sipping her cup of sake. Next to her Ikkaku emptied a whole bottle.

"What's up with you Matsumoto? You stopped showing up for our drinks and now you're suddenly here again. And what's with you sipping sake like it's a cup of tea? You've been hanging out with Kuchiki Taichou too much lately. What's up with that? "

She ignored Ikkaku's comment and gulped down her next cup just to prove him wrong.

_As if I'd ever stop drinking because of him? Kuchiki Byakuya, the most boring man in seireitei._ She thought bitterly.

She shook her head.

_No. Rangiku stop thinking about him. He never once hesitated to leave you as soon as something went wrong. It was always Rangiku who was expendable. Everything else had higher preference than her. _

Even though she thought these up all on her own, it hurt like salt in a wound. She grabbed a whole bottle this time.

_Let's drawn in sake tonight, Rangiku._

…

She stumbled and grasp the walls of the corridor before making sure it really is her apartment. She's not drunk… it's just a little too dark tonight.

She finally opened the door which took her a fair amount of time.

Someone moved in the dark behind her. "Matsumoto."

"Kyaa" She jumped then narrowed her eyes as soon as she realised who it was.

"Kuchiki? Why are you here? Don't you have some family emergency to deal with or something?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. I thought I told you to leave me alone." She wobbled her way into her apartment.

Byakuya silently entered behind her and closed the door.

"Byakuya." She looked at him with irritation. "I don't remember giving you permission to come in." She steadied herself by holding on to the wall.

"I thought you've stopped drinking this heavily."

She noticed his condescending tone. "Well look at it this way, now you don't have to worry about me or my drinking habits anymore. You are free to carry out all your family finance and fiancé businesses Kuchiki. So, please leave!"

"No" he walked towards her kitchen.

"Oy! What are you doing? That's my kitchen. Don't you start acting like you have right to use my kitchen just because we used to…" She tried to think of a word.

"We used to what?" he placed the kettle on the stove.

"I don't know…" she suddenly felt sick, and ran towards the bathroom.

When she came out after changing into her house yukata, she found him waiting for her in the living room, with a steaming cup of coffee prepared for her.

She frowned. "You're still here."

"I didn't mention leaving."

"I assumed you did as I had clearly told you to." She sat down across from him. He slid the cup of coffee towards her on the table. "Drink this, and get your head back in place."

She narrowed her eyes and picked up the cup. "I hope this isn't some form of magic spell or something …"

"Matsumoto, why would I…"

"I don't know. Why would you, your fiancé or anyone want to drug me or hypnotise me, or leave me naked in someone else's bed? I don't know, and honestly I don't care. I want things to be simple and it's never gotten that way since I've started having you around." She sipped her coffee.

_Wow. He makes good coffee. Good looks, good in bed and good coffee making skill? He's a keeper._ She frowned inwardly at her thoughts. _Bad Rangiku._

He sighed loudly.

They quietly sat and looked at everything else but each other as Rangiku finished her coffee.

"Here. I'm done. Now will you leave?"

"No."

"Geez." She stood up with her hands on her waist, "what do you want from me Byakuya?"

He stood up too and inched close to her, she felt her face turning red again. "I want to talk about us, Rangiku."

"Last time I checked there was no _us_ anymore, Kuchiki. You made it clear."

"I didn't. You put words in my mouth. I said no such thing."

"Well you meant it."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Are you a mind reader, Rangiku?"

"I don't need to be a mind reader to read between the lines."

"There was nothing between the lines I spoke."

She was huffing in anger. "Just leave Kuchiki…" She couldn't stare at his eyes and not feel anything for him. It's too hard to hate him when he looks like that.

She turned around but he grabbed her. "Rangiku… stop pushing me away… it's hard for me to see you acting so carelessly, drinking yourself blind with other men…"

She pulled her arm away from him, "I don't care! I'm not your property Kuchiki. I can do whatever I want with whomever I want… so stop poking your nose into my business and lea…"

She couldn't finish her sentence when he pulled her in. he grabbed her waist with one hand and the back of her head with another and kissed her deeply.

At first she was limp, it took her a while to realise what was happening. Then she squirmed and wiggled and finally pushed him away with all her might. Then…

Smack.

She slapped him right on his face.

Byakuya was shocked. He looked at her with eyes as wide as a pair of golf balls with his hand on his cheek. Never in his whole life had he thought he, Kuchiki Byakuya the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, could be slapped like this, by a girl. How undignified!

Rangiku was red faced and fuming. "How dare you Kuchiki? What do you think I am?" She pushed him on his chest.

"Am I just a toy to pick up whenever you feel like playing? Then throw away when it's inconvenient. You want to just come into my life one day, change everything and then leave as soon as things get a little tough, like I don't even matter? You flaunt your pretty finance at my face day in and day out while I have to sit around and pretend everything is fine? And the slightest trouble you see, you turn the other way, leaving me alone by myself."

He saw the anger that was burning behind her eyes, he thought she looked beautiful.

"I am sick of this. I am sick of being used like a plaything and left out in the cold whenever I'm not needed anymore. I will do whatever I want drink however amount of sake I want, sleep naked in whomever's bed I want... and you won't be able to do shit about it… because I… I… I… "

She was looking at his eyes the whole time, the longest she had since what feels like a very long time ago. She suddenly felt weak.

_Fight Rangiku. Fight. _

She pushed him against the wall with full force, "I don't belong to you. I'm not someone you forget one day and all of a sudden show up and claim me as your woman. I am sick of you trying to muscle your way into my life and my heart like you own me. I … I … I don't care... at all ... about you... or your damned feelings... "

_Show him Rangiku. Show him that you can do the same to him. _

She suddenly grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down and kissed him.

Byakuya wasn't sure what was happening. She was angry one moment and now she's kissing him.

He felt her tongue rebelliously broke all his restraints and rudely hijacked pleasure from him. He felt invaded. So he fought back. Their tongues went deeper and deeper each time they opened their mouth and it was addictive. The way his mouth is being devoured by her, it almost made him blush. There were butterflies in his stomach and he lost all the reasoning and logic and dignity.

"Don't touch me" She snapped angrily as he tried to grab her waist. Then she jumped on him again after that little outburst and continued with their libidinous kiss. The kiss was full of anger, passion and longing. His hand hang limply next to him while she tore open his shirt and threw it aside.

Then pushed him down on the floor and straddled on top of him. She looked down at his face and took out the kenseikans one by one with her skilful hands and he stared up at her to admire how beautiful she looked with her cheeks flushed red and hair flying everywhere.

He saw her yukata was slipping off her shoulder to bare her lovely skin and the alluring cleavage that drives men mad and all he wanted was to rip it away from her body. Her hand slid down from his chest to his stomach, then even further which made him gasp in her mouth. He could've sworn he felt her smile.

It wasn't long before she pulled his sash with all her strength and he was completely naked and at her mercy.

He then dared to kiss her neck, throat and breast like a hungry animal as she squirmed and arched her body on his lap, letting out moans and gasps. He leaned forward as she clutched at him tight and he felt her nails digging into his back.

Her body was warm to the point of burning as she peeled off her clothes and pulled his face towards her by grabbing the back of his head.

They both gasped as she let him slip inside her so fast that it left them feeling zero gravity in their stomach. He has never felt this visceral and raw yet so ecstatic before. His mind was at war his instincts and he was suddenly a wild animal. He didn't care about her demand of not touching her. He sat up and grabbed her hip as their bodies were brushing against each other swiftly. His hand slid up towards her breasts and it made her let out another burst of loud moans. She leaned her head towards him and he continued kissing every bit of her he could reach without breaking the rhythm.

When they were spent, the room was steaming from their body temperature. His face rested on her neck, her hands were wrapped around his head and her chin rested on his forehead. Her hair was covering his face, sticking to their glistening sweaty skins.

Their heavy breathing slowed down and she suddenly pushed herself up from Byakuya carelessly, grabbing her yukata that was lying beside her.

She slipped herself into her clothes and suddenly felt a tug. She looked down to see Byakuya looking at her inquisitively.

"You should leave now." She commanded before walking away from him. He was surprised again at her behaviour but kept holding on to the corner of her yukata.

"Kuchiki I told you to leave. I wanted you to know how it feels like to be used and thrown aside like this."

"Rangiku" the softness in his voice suddenly made her feel like there is a lump in her throat. She looked down at him and his eyes instantly made another mess inside her heart.

_Oh Rangiku. What have you done now?_

She tried to again tell him to leave but the words caught in her throat.

"I miss you, Rangiku."

That was it. She's done for. Her poised mask shuttered and she felt her eyes tearing up instantly.

_Please don't let him see me cry._

"LEAVE." Her voice croaked and raised as she looked away.

This time Byakuya was really surprised. He didn't think she would just claim him so ferociously and then kick him out, even after that little confession of his.

Byakuya stood up and pulled up his clothes. It was the longest moment while he silently put on his Shihakushō and Rangiku waited with her back towards him.

He thought about ways to get her to talk to him. He could see that she won't open up in front of him. She's acting all tough and mighty while hiding her hurt underneath that mask of aloofness. To shutter it, he needs to shock her, make her loose her own battle.

So, before he left he stood behind her and leaned on her neck to whisper, "I don't mind being used by you like this, Matsumoto Rangiku. Until next time. Ja." His fingers lightly combed through her hair as he turned away with a swish.

Rangiku didn't expect this reaction from him. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her, yet he's still riding on his high horse, feeling like a hero. She fisted her hands in anger. Her melancholy emotions instantly evaporated and she reached and grabbed the back of his haori.

Byakuya stopped.

"Kuchiki!"

"Yes, Rangiku" his answer was too quick.

"You…." She clutched the back of his haori tight with shaky hand, "You… you are a _jerk_!"

She couldn't hold on to her tears anymore as they started falling from all the frustration, anger and loneliness that built up inside of her.

He was waiting to pick her up. In a blink he was wrapping his arms around her and rested his face on her head. "Rangiku. I'm sorry. All I wanted to tell you all along is that I'm sorry. So please. Come back."

...

**Note: So we're almost nearing the end. I intended this to be the last chapter but I couldn't fit it all with all that drama is going on between them. But as you can assume, I've decided not to put them through any more drama, so the next chapter/s will only be the wrap ups. Because, if I act on any of the plot-twists that came to me, this story will never end, I for one want to start writing other things besides this. Some of which might involve these two again (Fingers crossed). And yes, this is my very first lemon, so please be merciful. I wanted to keep this T rated but oh well, Its Bya Ran, it can't be helped. Although I don't know how to use strong lemony words and anatomical references (Anatomy was my worse subject at uni), sorry to disappoint. So hopefully next chapter might be the last one, if not only two more at most. You'll find out what happened with Akako soon. I didn't want to further her story as this is Bya Ran fic not Bya Ran and evil woman fic. **

**And thanks to ALLLLLLL for awesome reviews. You guys make my day everytimeI wake up to an email with [New Review] as a subject. Lots of gratitude for you. **

**Cheerio.**


	31. Love grows in a funny way, especially af

**Ghawd! Such sugary sweetness, I can't believe I wrote this. I think I've just died of glucose overdose in my system. *cringes her nose* **_**Why do you do this to yourself, Nisho?**__**Because you love Byakuya and Rangiku. **_

**Okay a LOT of kissing and other stuff. Couldn't finish even after ~5000 words. Nope. Apologies in advanced for all these sugariness. Not my fault. I couldn't… I repeat I couldn't help it. **

**Chapter 31: ****Love grows in a funny way, especially after being buried for so long.**

"... mmm Byakuya!"

Byakuya opened his eyes as he heard his name being called by a sleepy muffled voice. He turned to his side to witness a sleeping and squirming Rangiku mumbling under the sheets.

When he slid his arm around her stomach to pull her closer she opened her eyes with a startle and looked at him with surprize.

"... Byakuya?"

"Good morning". He smiled at her mischievously which only made her worried.

"Good... morning..." her voice is still heavy with drowsiness. She returned his sideway embrace by placing her hand around him. He buried his face on her neck and spoke softly, "so what was I doing in your dream, Rangiku?"

She blushed and stiffened her body. "Who said I was dreaming about you?"

"Is there another Byakuya whose name you've been calling out in your sleep? If so, we should have a little discussion about it." He kissed her neck as she blushed so crazily.

She tried to hide her embarrassment. "Maybe there is. I am a grown woman, I can have dreams about anyone I want."

"Isn't it strange that this person, whom you want to have the sort of dream about where you squirm, moan and gasp, has the same name as me?"

His kisses on her neck was becoming more and more steamy. She could start feeling her body heating up, she couldn't think straight.

"Uhhmm... Byakuya... "

"That's my name" he suddenly rolled on top of her and pulled her legs. She let out another gasp.

He leaned and kissed a red faced Matsumoto Rangiku passionately who did not protest.

They continued further and further until she was calling out for him loudly and he observed her ecstasy with satisfaction, as he was the one responsible for it. After they were done, he rested on top of her with a feeling of pure bliss in his heart. He might really be what they call _happy_.

It was already bright outside when Rangiku opened her eyes the next. She felt the warmth from his body sipping into her skin as her back was touching his as they napped. She could feel the rhythmic movement of his body from his steady breathing. She turned around and combed her finger through his the hair that streamed down his neck. He woke instantly and turned around.

They wrapped their arms around each other and wanted stay like that for a peaceful moment before they have to start getting ready for the day.

"Rukia asked me to go to the end of summer festival. I'm thinking about going." She suddenly started a conversation.

Her mention of the festival gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembered the long list of things he as the head of the Kuchiki clan needs to attend during the day if the festival. Having things like that to always deal with, he never once enjoyed a festival, which was also because he never had anyone to enjoy it with. Hisana wasn't the kind to do anything to enjoy herself, whatever free time she had after finishing her responsibilities, was spent looking for her sister.

But this time he has someone. He pulled away from her embrace and looked into her eyes. "Would you like to go with me, Rangiku?"

She intended for him to offer this to her when brought up the subject, still she was a little surprised. She never thought he'd so easily agree to go to something like a festival where commoners are in so abundant.

She smiled at that. "People might see us together and amongst them there might be some Gotei 13 members. In fact I know that some of them... "

"Are you afraid to be seen with me" the look in his eyes deepened.

"I thought you are" she retorted.

"Rangiku. You should watch how many times you call a man who is also a captain of Gotei 13, a coward. You still have not beaten me in a duel" he slid off from her hug and lied down next to her.

Rangiku fired up. "Don't you dare pull rank with me Byakuya. Because I'll not hesitate to leave. And I won't take you back even if you beg... "

"Kuchiki Byakuya does not beg."

A smirk appeared on her lips as she sat up and looked down at him. "He doesn't...?"

He watched her face carefully and before he could say something back she straddled on top of him with her hands in places that was sure to shred his stone cold demeanour into pieces.

He did end up begging once that morning, in his own way.

...

Rangiku screwed up her eyes as she looked at the box with a mixture of awe and annoyance. A part of her wanted to squeal in happiness, but the other knew better. She sighed and boxed away the expensive cream coloured silk kimono with orange and red flower patterns and it's matching long flowing red haori with golden flowers; but not without a fair amount of dilemma.

She then carefully tied up her hair into a bun and checked every single little details before starting to put on a simpler lilac kimono with red obi.

She was just about to put finishing touches on her hair when she heard the door knock. Her face twisted in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" She was a little surprised but it was pleasant anyway. "I thought I would see you at the festival." She eyed his attire, which is very formal and elegant. She must admit, he looks quite handsome in the bottle green matching top and hakama and deep blue haori.

"I would like you to travel to the festival Rangiku and attend the opening ceremony with me." he was also watching her carefully.

"Travel with you?" her eyes narrowed a little. A sudden nervousness crept inside her stomach. "You mean with your family?" A worry line appeared on her forehead.

He ignored her question. "Did you not get my present?"

"I did." She closed the door and went back to her mirror to again struggle with positioning a kanzashi on her bun.

"Then why are you wearing this?" he watched her as she placed the kanzashi in its place and seemed satisfied with it.

"Well, I told you I don't like you sending me expensive things."

"Does it matter how much it's cost?"

"It does to me" She sat down on her chair to put on the sandals.

"Rangiku, am I not allowed to buy you anything?"

"I never said that." She looked at his face and smiled. "Tonight you can buy me as many drinks as you like, Byakuya."

He sighed in frustration and suddenly noticed the rather strange pendant hanging from her neck. He narrowed his eyes. It looked like a small pendant made of hollow glass, sort of like a vial. Inside there is something pink that rattled as it moved. His eyes widen in surprise.

Rangiku stood up. "So, about the travelling and being at the ceremony together deal..."

Byakuya was suddenly reaching up to her neck, she blushed before realising he reached for her necklace. "This… this is… "

She smiled knowingly, "Do you recognised it? I thought it would be nice to have it with me all the time." She looked down and fondled with it a little. "I gave you back the other one, but I'm going to keep this… I hope Senbonzakura doesn't want his petal back. Well even if he does, I'm not giving it back. I'm sure it came to me for a reason."

Words stuck in his mouth, "why…"

"Why?" she looked at him annoyance, "isn't that obvious?"

He stood in silence, unable to express the feelings that suddenly attacked him from within. She took his silence as another of his dumb noble moments.

"As a memento… baka! It will always keep you with me. If it's a piece of Senbonzakura, it's also a piece of you. I like to have this rather than that expensive kimono….Byakuya… what are you doing…"

Rangiku blushed madly and giggled nervously as Byakuya pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lips lightly.

She was flushed at his sudden reaction. "Umm… what was that for?" Her eyes fluttered a little shyly as she eyed him nervously.

He noticed her reddened cheeks and leaned down again to kiss them. Suddenly the kisses weren't very innocent anymore.

She squeaked as she struggled with his weight on her, pressing her against the wall, "Byakuya! I've just tied my hair.… What are you…? You want to… _Now_?"

He continued kissing her throat, neck and every inch of her exposed skin with insatiable hunger.

He yanked her hair and let it fall to cover her back as he pulled on her obi. Rangiku was blushing and confused by his sudden surge of ardour.

"Rangiku, why do you always make me lose control like this" He muttered on her neck.

She yelped again as Byakuya hoisted her up by her hip and sat her down on the window sill, frantically pulling onto her clothes.

"Byakuya stop…" She protested weakly, feeling embarrassed at the same time. "We're going to be late, I've just gotten dressed… Byakuya! Stop messing up my kimono…! "

"Rangiku." he was breathing heavily. "I don't care what you say or think, you are mine. Right now and always." He pulled her kimono apart from the waist down through its slit and yanked her legs around his sides.

"Byakuya!" she hid her face on his neck, very uncharacteristically embarrassed at what is happening. He continued to kiss her neck and throat passionately. Before long her obi came off. He pulled apart her kimono and looked down at her.

She tried to hide from his eyes by covering herself with her hand and burying herself face first on his chest, but he pulled her towards her.

He loved seeing how he could make her blush so profusely. He kissed her lips. She followed his lead.

"You're not fighting back today." He kissed her again. She felt his hand roaming around all over her. She could feel her body temperature rising.

"I don't always fight you know." She placed her hands on his chest and shyly buried her face on his neck. He started nibbling on her earlobes.

"But you are not fighting at all." he slowed down and his kisses felt more gentle on her skin. Then he held her hip by sliding his hands inside her kimono and pulled her close to him. It made her blush some more. "You're blushing like a new bride Rangiku. I must say it's a good look for you." He bit her neck.

"Byakuya." She yelped again. "What's with you today… "

"I don't know." he caressed her long legs on his sides, leaned down and placed slow steamy kisses on her chest. She gasped.

Rangiku finally forcefully pulled him away from her and looked at him. "Byakuya. Get a hold of yourself."

She steadied her breathing as she cupped his face with both if her hands and looked into his large grey eyes. "I want to ask you this seriously. Are you sure about the festival today? Is it okay for you to go to the festival ceremony with me? I mean the invites for you and the members of Kuchiki clan only. I can always meet you there after you're done with your formalities, otherwise it will raise a lot of eyebrows."

She paused. "I guess what I'm saying is that, I'm a little scared to be scrutinised by your noble crowds. Because after all I am only a commoner. Not good enough…"

Byakuya's breathing slowed down. He realised why she's been so timid all of a sudden this afternoon. "You're not a commoner Rangiku. There is nothing common about you."

He then looked into her eyes. "Rangiku, I've never imagined I could be loved like you love me. You wearing that small Senbonzakura petal around your neck says more than any expensive gifts can. I'm not worthy of you yet you never stop proving how much you care about me. You're so precious to me, I want to show you off to everyone."

She watched his heavy lidded eyes heavy with emotions with amazement. They looked beautiful with full of love for her.

She looked down shyly again, "Then can we... not... do this now. We'd be running late."

He leaned forward, let out a frustrated sigh on her hair then pulled himself away "but tonight, you're mine."

"How can I ever forget that?" His way of making up for leaving her is now to never leave her alone, to the point of almost spending every night with her, leaving only in the morning before his morning walk and training.

She looked away shyly and stood up, grabbing her kimono around her. Byakuya looked at her with longing and disappointment.

"Now I have to tie this thing." She picked up the red obi that was lying on the floor. "Again."

Byakuya approached this time. "I'll do it for you in one condition."

"You? How do you even know how to tie a girly obi?"

"You forget I used to take care of my sick wife who could barely move to clothe herself." He spoke calmly. It looks like he's now in a little control of his out of control burst of passion.

She watched him through narrowed eyes, "and what condition?

"You wear the kimono I sent you." He picked up the large box on her bed and opened it. "It's the least you can do after a captain of Gotei 13 has offered to help you with your dress."

She felt shy and conflicted. "But I don't want to be seen as the gold digger who makes rich men buy them expensive things."

"Rangiku. Do you care that much about what people think of you?"

"No... I don't…" she looked away. The kimono is extremely pretty, it's too tempting to be offered it like this.

He picked up the kimono and looked at her questioningly. "If I promise to never buy you anything like this again, would you wear it?"

She bit her lip and agreed half-heartedly. "Fine."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Very well. Now off with that one." He gestured towards the lilac kimono she's been clutching against her body. She blushed again.

"Pervert" she muttered, red faced.

...

"So she's now being processed for employment at the Gotei 13, squad 2? Like a spy?" Nanao asked from the top of her glasses. "Is that a smart decision?"

"More like an informer and you must feel sorry for the girl." Rangiku sipped her cup as she sat with Nanao under the shade of a coffee stall as busy and happy people in colourful clothes walking past them. Some even gave them sideways glances. No matter what, she still felt uncomfortable wearing such flashy kimono.

She continued with their discussion "I wonder how I would deal with being used like this. It's amazing she didn't turn into a super villain. Also they've put a tracker of some sort on her, every time she uses her power it will be recorded."

"So let me get this straight," Nanao took in a deep breathe ,"the girl who tried to bankrupt Kuchiki family, marry Kuchiki Taichou, messed with your memory, drugged you, left you naked in Kyoraku Taichou's bed for Kuchiki Taichou to find you, is now being recommended by Kuchiki Taichou, supported by you, for an employment at the Gotei 13? Are you guys crazy?"

"She showed up at my door, in the middle of the night, with nowhere to go."

Nanao was still suspicious.

"We had a really good talk. She explained everything. So then we went to see Byakuya the next morning and he agreed to help out. It did take a lot of effort on my part."

"So it was you who wanted to help. Rangiku, are you insane? She's dangerous."

Rangiku shook her head, "Not to us anymore. She is broken hearted Nanao chan. I know exactly how that feels, so I can't not help her out." Rangiku looked a little melancholic.

Nanao frowned and decided to finally give in. "Oh well as long as she gets the idea of being Kuchiki Taichou's wife out of her head."

"Yeah. Rukia said she's keeping an eye on her."

"Is Rukia still running around sneaking behind her?"

"Oh no. Akako is staying at the Kuchiki household so..."

"What?" Nanao was mad now. "Rangiku! Have you totally lost it? Leaving her and Kuchiki Taichou in the same house. What if she decides that she wants to be Mrs Kuchiki Taichou after all...?"

Rangiku brushed away Nanao's yelling, "there's not enough room at my apartment and I trust Byakuya. Also Akako isn't all that bad once you get to know her really... wait. Here she comes."

Nanao spun around to see Akako in an emerald coloured kimono and a frilly umbrella approaching. Behind her a busy Io gave Rangiku another murderous look. "Rangiku." she spoke coldly and gave Rangiku a curtly nod while passing by her.

Nanao looked at Rangiku, "Akako." Rangiku greeted equally coldly as she walked past them and disappeared into the crowds.

Nanao's eyes has narrowed to slits, "you made it sound like you guys are best friends now."

"Don't be ridiculous Nanao Chan" Rangiku was annoyed. "Forgive but not forget. She tried to kiss Byakuya for God's sake."

"Kiss Kuchiki Taichou? Is this something new?"

"No. Remember I told you about the night of the inter-squad meeting, she said something like _I can make you forget about her_, then tried to kiss him. But I found them. Otherwise… things could've been different now." Rangiku spoke bitterly.

Nanao looked at her like she's grown two heads. "After _everything_, this is what you remember and won't forget?"

Rangiku finished her cup and pulled onto her hand. "Come let's go. I still have some time to kill before Kuchiki finishes his boring noble routine."

Nanao sighed and followed Rangiku.

…

Byakuya slowly headed towards their designated rendezvous place called "the sake shack". It didn't need much of an effort to walk out of the dance recital which plays the same routine every time there is a festival. He was glad that Rangiku left as soon as the official opening ceremony ended, otherwise he would've had to wake her up after every single performance from her sleep.

The fact that he walked into the formal greetings with other clan heads with Rangiku next to him, had hammered in the final nail on the notice announcing his not available to court any of their daughters, sisters or distant relatives anymore. Most of them couldn't keep their eyes off her anyway. And what sight she was.

Byakuya was a little surprised when she decided to leave her hair untied, but didn't expect her to pick up a wild yellow flower and tuck it under her ear. He was amazed every time he saw her in that cream coloured kimono with orange red flowers and the bright red haori with golden embroidery. She was like a ball of fire with flowing locks of sunset blonde hair in a crowd of old boring people from the noble families, and he worked hard at hiding his arrogance at having her all to himself.

He was almost at the sake shack when he saw a flash of red and gold. He turned to his side to find Rangiku hurrying towards him. "Rangiku…" before he could finish his sentence, she rushed towards him and pushed herself on Byakuya as forcefully as she could.

"Yuki san? Wait."

Byakuya spun around and saw someone small man approaching them from the crowd.

"What are you doing" he grabbed her by her waist to balance himself as she stood pressing her body against his, with her hands on his chest.

"Just play along" she whispered, with a concern look on her face.

Before he could say something a very short middle aged man wearing clothes that can be considered expensive in the commoner standard arrived at the spot. "Yuki san!" he yelled with disbelief and hurt in his voice. "I was calling you. Couldn't you hear me? You never showed up at the place... "

Who this _Yuki sa_n is, Byakuya tried to wonder but he could barely focus as he senses were suddenly attacked by the maddening smell of her hair that were flying on his face and the entrancing reflections of the bright lights in her pupils that were inched away from him. The fragrance of the flower tucked under her ear was emitting grassy smell all around his nostril. Up close, the dimmed colourful lights of the festival has made her look more enticing and she was the only thing he could concentrate on.

"Makoto san" she smiled at him amiably. "This is my….umm... husband….umm... Kaito. " Byakuya would have choked at that, but being him, all he managed to express was a widen stare at her face, she winked at him before turning towards the guy.

He looked up and down Byakuya suspiciously.

His voice was of clear disappointment, "He's a good looking lad. He doesn't look like he has much money or very smart though."

Byakuya finally came back to earth and his noble blood in his veins started raging. He was going to let out an angry growl. The clothes he's wearing is worth this whole land where the festival is taking place and then some. Then again, this man might not have noticed their attire in the dark.

"What does he do for money? Maybe he can work at my restaurant, I am looking for an accounts person."

"Makoto san is too kind" while hiding a note of amusement in her voice, she hugged Byakuya tighter, he lost his train of thoughts again, the warmth radiating from her is suddenly too overwhelming.

She hesitantly said, "he can't work …um… he is a little slow… barely knows any maths."

_Slow_! Byakuya was about the challenge this verdict and quote his records of top scores from his academy days when she pulled him into her embrace even tighter while yelling "Kaito, what are you doing, you have to be patient until we go back home. And then I'm all yours."

Byakuya is speechless at her courage now. The other guy was even more so, he was also red with anger. "I guess I'll leave you two to this" and he stormed away.

Rangiku waited until the man was out of sight and sighed in relief. When she looked at him, he was staring at her with a combination of irritation and confusion.

"Phew. Nanao and I scored some free drinks from this guy while you are busy taking care of more of your formalities. I was just about to get here when he started calling me, I couldn't ditch him by running with this kimono. Anyway, you can let go of me now." She looked up at him. He realised he is still holding on to her close, "unless you don't want to" she gave him a mischievous smirk and encircled his neck with her arms.

His lips curved into a smirk. He kept holding on to her, and said, "What about Kaito, Yuki san? I've heard he's not very patient." He leaned forward.

Her playful smile disappeared for a moment while her face reddened, but soon it came back doubly strong, "well, well! Kaito does seem a bit too impatient doesn't he. Should we not wait until we get home, dear husband?" she batted her eyelashes that made her look extremely seductive and adorable at the same time.

His grip on her waist tightened and he resisted the urge to again feast on her lips. Rangiku giggled a little.

"You're learning, Byakuya" she leaned on him as she took her hand from around his neck and wrapped them around him, "you drink, you come to festivals, you introduced me to your family and you act. Who knew the noble Kuchiki is so multi-talented"

He was itching to start kissing her. There are people on the street walking past them, busy with themselves. In the growing darkness, both their expensive attires and themselves aren't noticeable.

"Rangiku. Could you not use your charms to rope stupid men into buying you free drinks in the future?"

"You don't get jealous, do you?"

"I do."

"It's not my fault they offer free drinks to me."

"You could always refuse."

"Moi? Refuse a cup of sake? What is this dreamland you live in Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Are you going to pick sake over me, Matsumoto Rangiku?

"Any day."

"Are you sure that I'd ever let you pick anything or anyone over me?" he leaned forward and watched as her eyelids flutter in the dimmed light. He brushed his lips on hers.

"What are you going to do? Place a placard on me saying "belongs to Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"If that's what's needed" his lips still hovering over hers.

"Do you know how silly this sounds?" she smiled, this time in amusement. "You don't even want to be seen with me… "

"That's not true. It… will cause a lot of gossips for you Rangiku." the look in his eyes deepened a little. "I won't be the cause of any harmful rumours spreading behind your back."

Her eyes widen a little, "Byakuya! Don't be ridiculous. I have dealt with things worse than that. We should stop worrying about what others say, and just become an official couple."

"What is an official couple?"

"Like… officially dating."

"How does one go about doing that?"

"I don't know…" she bit her lips. "We can start by telling all our friends that we are together."

"I do not have any such friends that need to know what I do in my personal time."

She frowned. "Byakuya. Do you actually want to let others know that I'm your… your… umm… " She stopped and suddenly started thinking.

"My what?"

"I don't know. I don't have any other word for it."

"How about my paramour? Beloved? Lover? Beau? Other half?" he leaned and kissed her on her forehead.

She pulled away. "Whatever. So if you want to let them know that we are together and keep those squealing young girls from the sixth squad out of your way, than we have to tell them."

"What girls?" he is annoyed now. This conversation isn't going anywhere.

She smiled, "it's so cute that you don't even know how popular you are amongst women. I know because I am part of the shinigami women's association. Actually that reminds me, do you think I can do a report on your daily routine? Like what you eat and how long do you exercise and take care of those muscles?"

"My what?" he is now even more irritated. "I thought we are talking about you saying no free drinks from strange men. Actually, _any _other man!"

"That's why we should start officially dating. But how am I supposed to bring up that subject in front of my friends? It's so embarrassing. I've never had to do this before." she looked thoughtful.

"This notion of _'officially dating_' was entirely yours. You're the one who wants your friends knowing about us, so it's your responsibility to carry it out. Not mine. It doesn't bother me either way."

She frowned. "You... are the most unhelpful, inconsiderate... lover, paramour, beau and other half ever." She scowled at him.

His lips curled up in a smirk.

"Byakuya, I'm serious." She continued with an amused tone. "You're telling me you don't care if Shuhei keeps falling over me when he's drinking, thinking one of these days his pretence of being too drunk to know where his hands are moving to will work, because he doesn't know what the consequences are of hitting on Kuchiki sama's _paramour_?" She saw Byakuya's jaw tighten. "... or if Iba san continues pestering me about a bikini pin up shots for their shinigami men's association meeting…"

"Fine, Rangiku. I'll help you with officialising our relationship."

She hid a smirk. "So, how should I start the conversation? What should I do first? Should I start pointing out other couples in the Gotei 13? Nanao and Shunsui are almost an item. How about the potential Rukia and… "

He spun his head around her with a deep frown. She nervously chuckled. "I meant Rukia and… whoever she fancies … in the future… would be a good example…"

He narrowed his eyes and watched her. _Phew, that was close._

"Some of them would already know." Suddenly he spoke.

She looked at his face. "You're right. Kyoraku Taichou knows so does Nanao. Rukia and Renji knows. I think Ikkaku also suspects a little so Yumichika would know." She bit her lip. "I'm more worried about my Taichou. I wonder what would be his reaction to this."

"I would presume he knows too." he spoke patiently. "Or has some sort of idea already."

"You think?" she sighed in relief. "That would make things much easier. I can't wait to show you off in front of other girl they are going to be so jea-lous." An evil smile played across her lips. "But you know what, if anyone tries to play dirty like Akako again, trust me this time, I'm not caring whether she's a noble or a shinigami. She can have a duel with me."

He watched the changed on her face as she displayed a range of emotions and for all of them, he wanted to adore her more. He reached out and fixed the out of place hair strands on her face, then leaned forward and watched her face turning red in the dimmed light before placing a kiss on her. his lips lightly caressed hers at first until they opened their mouths to let each other in. his tongue gently dug deeper into her mouth as he leaned forward slowly and she arched back. He felt her hand cupping his face.

They didn't know how long they were lost in the moment but their kiss suddenly broke apart when they heard a very familiar voice. "Kuchiki? Matsumoto?"

They spun around to see Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Taichou was standing not too far away, about to enter the establishment called "the sake shack". With annoyance and irritation in his face he asked "what are you two doing in the middle of the street?"

She redden and watched the stone faced Byakuya reappear as he let go of her in an instant. She swallowed and smiled nervously, "no… nothing Taichou!"

They suddenly spot a group other shinigamis approaching this way. This isn't a surprise, she knew everyone will gather here and thus she asked Byakuya to join her. She could've sworn she saw a curious look in Yumichika's face as soon as his eyes fell on her and Byakuya.

"We are about to get some drinks. Are you guys coming inside?" Hitsugaya eyed them suspiciously. Next to him Hinamori hid a chuckle. Rangiku swallowed, she wondered how she's going to handle this.

"Yes. We are." She looked at Byakuya sideway, he has already started looking uncomfortable.

They followed Hitsugaya's lead into the shack.

…

**Again: link to my DA account. Has a bunch of new ByaRan sketches. Not yet coloured though. ****nish0….deviantart….com.**


	32. We are loud like love

**Chapter 32: We are loud like love**

It wasn't long before Rangiku realised that the whole officially dating idea was useless. Everyone sitting around the table already knows or has somewhat of an idea that something is going on between her and Byakuya. Especially after the public display of their involvement with each other few minutes ago. But they clearly pretended otherwise.

No one had looked at them weirdly or asked any awkward questions. Next to her Hinamori pretended she didn't just see Rangiku tongue deep in the mouth of the captain of the sixth division only minutes ago. So Rangiku kept her distance from Byakuya by sitting on the opposite side of the table. She tried to keep an eye on him, thinking at the first sign of his annoyance, she will come and swoop him away. But he looked untroubled, awkward but untroubled. Rangiku couldn't believe he is handling this so well.

It was a little amusing seeing him eyeing Shuhei sitting next to her with a suspicious look that only she could read. She didn't worry too much about it, Shuhei is already over the idea of being with her, or at least he acts like that. He'll be fine.

"Kuchiki Taichou" Byakuya looked down from his cup as Hitsugaya Taichou spoke in an undertone from his side. He was hoping that Hitsugaya won't try to start an awkward conversation with him. But the only other option would be sitting quietly and listening to the topics that Ukitake and Kyoraku Taichous are discussing between them, which mainly featured girls and alcohol and strangely, candies.

He looked at the young captain. Hitsugaya continued, "It seems that my suspicion was correct that the reason behind Matsumoto's odd behaviour of the past few months was your doing."

Byakuya felt a surprising dread in his stomach. Something in Hitsugaya's stern face told him to tread him carefully and measure his words before speaking. It's strange how this young boy could emanate a big brother or fatherly aura whenever Rangiku is concerned, while being so much younger than anyone else in the room.

By the time Byakuya gathered enough wits to say something back, Hitsugaya has already lost his patience, "Matsumoto has been tough for as long as I can remember. If you're the reason why I've seen her break down into shambles the last few times, I would like you to be careful. If something like that happens again I would have a solid evidence of your involvement. I warn you, I will not hesitate to take any action I might deem necessary to protect her."

Byakuya studied his face. Before he could say something back, Kyoraku Taichou from next to Hitsugaya stepped in. "Hitsugaya Taichou. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Have you seen how happy Rangiku Chan looks today? I must say what I couldn't do by pretending to come between them, was easily done by a pretty woman trying to seduce Kuchiki Taichou. Never under estimate pretty women. But it all turned out fine. Besides, Byakuya is a good boy, aren't ya? " He winked at Byakuya.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened. He doesn't need to know all the details.

"Hitsugaya Taichou" Byakuya completely ignored Kyoraku Taichou's input. "I care for Rangiku deeply. I do not plan to cause her any harm."

Hitsugaya spoke after brief pause. "I don't care about your plans, but if I ever see her hurt in anyway, be ready to fight me."

Byakuya wasn't sure what to feel about this boy. Respect? Or animosity? It's true he cares about her very much. It made him somewhat glad to see the depth of their relationship, but it also made him feel slightly jealous. He should be the one protecting her from others not the other way around.

"Excuse me." Hitsugaya stood up. "I'll be leaving for the day."

Hinamori saw him walking away and quickly said her goodbyes to Rangiku before hurrying after him.

Rangiku sighed and stood up to excuse herself to go to the washroom. On her way back someone sitting alone in a table in a corner caught her eyes.

Hojo Akako. She thought about pretending to not notice, but Akako saw her and lifted her cup up towards Rangiku in a welcoming gesture.

Rangiku hesitated for a second before walking towards her table.

"Akako!" she said coldly.

"Rangiku. Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"What? You're not planning to poison me again, are you?" Rangiku pulled up a chair. "Because that card has been played already."

Akako's thin lips curled up. "Rangiku. I wanted to speak to you. But I barely see you around. And Byakuya Sama is never at home either. I guess you've been keeping him busy. I hope you're doing your best to not to let that man slip past your fingers again."

A tick appeared on Rangiku's forehead. How dare her!

"What do you want, Akako?" her voice raised. "I know it's not him."

"You never know Rangiku". Akako leaned forward and added slyly, "I might've changed my mind about that…"

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd be the stupidest…."

"Rangiku relax". She let out a laughter. "He's all yours." She looked over Rangiku's shoulder and saw Byakuya awkwardly sitting at the table. "I can't believe you're putting him through all that. He's clearly sitting there only to please you. I wonder how long he is going to stay yours."

"Akako. Don't judge everyone by your standard." Rangiku crossed her arms. "Byakuya would never betray me or use me. Now spill what you wanted to talk about."

She noticed a slight change in Akako's face. She heard her sigh. "I'm leaving."

Rangiku was surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Hojo household."

This time Rangiku is pissed. "Are you a fool, Akako?"

"Atsushi san sent words. He managed the elders and they have agreed to take me back in".

"Akako. You know that man is only…. "

"Don't worry Rangiku. I know what I'm dealing with now." Akako leaned forward and whispered. "I know who is it that I need to use."

Rangiku felt a chill down her spine. Nanao was right. This really wasn't a good idea to let her off this easy. This woman is dangerous.

"And I would also like to... thank you" Rangiku's eyes widen with surprise. This is the first time she's heard Akako saying anything remotely polite to her. "Both you and Byakuya Sama, for everything you've done for me."

Rangiku sighed. "It's ok. Just, don't do this anyone else again."

"I won't. This time, I will take control of my life and relationship." Rangiku saw a strange glimmer in her eyes.

When Rangiku left Akako, she realised Byakuya has left the table already. She did remember something about an after party for the elites he needed to attend. Another of his responsibilities he needs to fulfil as the Kuchiki head. He did want her to go with him. So it kind of felt disappointing that he left without her, not that she really wanted to go and walk around between solemn looking people with the looks of utter disdain on everything in the world.

She was hoping to spend more time with Byakuya outside of work or bedroom. But all day he's been busy attending things, and now he's left without her.

She sat down beside Nanao. "Don't look that sad Rangiku. He only went to the washroom I think."

Rangiku's tried to avoid looking happy about it and changed the topic with a look of annoyance on her face. "What are you drinking Nanao? I will buy you the next one."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow teasingly, "celebrating something?"

"Yes. Another day spent running around trying to find a little bit of time when Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki clan, isn't spending by bowing to wrinkled old men sipping cups of tea in slow-motion."

"Do you want to switch squads Rangiku san?" Nanao looked up from her glasses. "You'd be close to him."

"And leave Shiro-Chan alone?" Rangiku brushed it off. "He'll be lost without me. He's like family, I can't leave him. Not even for Byakuya."

Nanao suddenly craned her neck. "Is that… that Akako girl? What is she doing with Kuchiki Taichou?"

Rangiku turned around and saw Byakuya talking to Akako from his way back from the washroom. "She's probably saying the same things we talked about earlier."

"Are you sure she's not trying something else again? Even I would get ideas if I lived under the same roof as Kuchiki Taichou?"

"You're telling me when you have this to boss around…" she indicated towards Kyoraku Taichou with her eyes, "you want to go for that..." Then she looked at Byakuya and instantly changed her point of view. "… I guess I see your point." Rangiku stood up. "Maybe it's time I'll be the one to come in between."

With a smirk she headed towards them. Suddenly through the corner of her eyes she spied a head full of red hair.

"Rangiku san" Renji was catching his breath and looked very troubled. "Have you seen Rukia?" He cornered her.

"She's not here." Rangiku looked worried. "What happened Renj?"

"… Rukia… and I…" Renji couldn't speak. "... I can't find her… I think she might be really upset...I can't locate her reiatsu anywhere. I thought I might check here. It's not my fault believe me...Rukia...she..." Suddenly he looked scared when he saw something behind her. She turned around to find Byakuya is approaching them.

"What happened to Rukia?" His deep voice sounded ominous. Renji started sweating.

"Kuchiki Taichou… it's all my fault… I don't know where Rukia is…. She … she ran away…"

His voice almost vibrated through their bodies. "What did you do Renji?"

"I… umm… I didn't… she… she kissed me…" Renji mutter guiltily. "Then Kanna was suddenly there and she ran away."

Byakuya suddenly grabbed the collar of his yukata. "If anything happens to Rukia. I will hold you responsible Renji."

Rangiku pulled them apart. "Byakuya. Stop. We have to find Rukia first."

Byakuya fisted his hands and closed his eyes. If anyone can find Rukia, it's him.

Moments later Byakuya speedily left the sake shack with a, "Rangiku, wait here." Rangiku gathered up her kimono to follow him but he flash stepped and disappeared outside without a second look towards them.

She looked at Renji. "Can you help me with flash stepping Renji?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure Taichou won't cut my hands off for this?" Rangiku had to think twice before dismissing his concerns.

…

Rukia was sitting under a tree looking at the valley beneath with her chin resting on her knees when she heard something rustling behind her in the woods.

When she looked over her shoulder she found her brother walking out of the dark shadows.

"Nii Sama."

"Rukia. I have been looking for you."

"Nii sama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to skip the after party. I just… I had to… "

"Rukia." He sat down next to her. "Renji came to find you."

Rukia was suddenly awkward. "Did he… say anything?"

Byakuya sat silently for a while and watched her through the corner of his eyes.

He then spoke softly, "Rukia. Sometime we ourselves are not under our own control when feelings are involved. I have also experienced it. Do not feel bad for what happened."

Rukia slowly spoke, "it's not like I feel bad for what I did. It's more like... I don't feel bad… "

Byakuya sighed. Never in his wildest dreams he thought he would be in a situation where he would have to give his little sister love advice.

"Rukia. Do you love Renji?"

Rukia's face reddened. "I... don't know… "

"Then you find out before you start taking drastic actions." He stood up. "Come now."

They both turned around at the sound of flash stepping and found Renji dropping Rangiku off. Rukia stood up.

"What are you doing here Renji?" Her face reddened as she raised her voice. Renji walked towards her.

Byakuya was about to come in between them but Rangiku stopped him. "Byakuya. Let's go. We should give them some privacy."

She tugged at his sleeve.

"Rukia. We need to talk." Renji was suddenly bold as he completely ignored Byakuya's presence. Rukia started walking away and Renji followed her. "Oi. Stop. Listen to me you idiot... "

"Leave me alone, Renji."

"Rukia, you never even asked how I felt… Rukia… wait up… stop acting like a dumbass… RUKIA…."

Byakuya and Rangiku watched as both disappeared from their sight.

Byakuya sighed. There is nothing more he could do. He looked at Rangiku. "I have to show up for the after party, at least for an hour. Would you like to come with me Rangiku?"

She shook her head affirmatively.

…

"I think it's cute how you care about Rukia so much." Rangiku spoke in between her pretension of elegantly sipping sake hidden in a teacup while standing next to the graceful Kuchiki Byakuya. "Kind of makes me a little jealous."

Byakuya isn't sure whether the word cute can be said in a same sentence as his name. But she frequently uses that expression. And jealous?

"Jealous? If I recall correctly I've been spending my nights at your apartment for the last few weeks. If anyone should complain, it should be Rukia for keeping me away from my brotherly duties …"

"Byakuya sama" they turned around at the interruption to see a lovely girl about the same age as Rukia, wearing a flowing pink kimono bowing to him. He returned her greetings. "Yoshida Ume."

"It's lovely to see you here. I haven't spoken to you after our dinner months ago. I hope you are well."

He frowned. "I hope you are doing well too, Ume."

Her eyes darted towards Rangiku curiously. "I'm Ume. From the Yoshida clan." She bowed to Rangiku.

Rangiku's eyebrows perked up as she returned the gesture. "Matsumoto Rangiku. From the tenth squad, Gotei 13."

"So you work with Byakuya sama?" The girl seemed a little relaxed.

"In a way." Her lips curled up a little.

"That's nice of Byakuya Sama to invite a colleague to the dinner. Also I must say that is a nice kimono. Matsumoto san has very good taste."

"Ahh this thing?" She pretended to be humble. "It was a gift. I can't afford something like this even if I sell myself" Byakuya frowned at it a little.

"A gift? If I may say so, this looks like the work of the best kimono maker in soul society. It would be a very expensive gift. It also looks like a custom design. I haven't seen any of his work look so gorgeous with such vivid and intense colours and patterns. It seems like a very generous gift."

Rangiku uncomfortably hesitated for a second and looked at Byakuya while asking her. "Is that true?"

"Yes." She watched Rangiku's intense stare at Byakuya. She looked a little confused.

"Byakuya sama. Do you mind having a cup of sake with me?" Both Rangiku and Byakuya watched as her face has turned red like a tomato.

Rangiku's face lit up with a hidden smile. She looked at Byakuya with teasing eyes which made Byakuya extremely uncomfortable.

"Ume. It would be an honour to have a cup of sake with you, but unfortunately I am accompanying Matsumoto Rangiku tonight. It wouldn't be polite to leave her by herself."

"Isn't she just your colleague, Byakuya sama? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Rangiku gave Byakuya a look of innocence. He resisted an urge to touch her face.

Byakuya hesitated before continuing the conversation. Rangiku silently sipped her cup to hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Ume. Unfortunately I must decline. I also have personal reasons to why I cannot accept such offer. As I am not available to court you anymore, a drink might not be... appropriate." He watched thighs the corner of his eyes as Rangiku's face twisted in annoyance at that.

"Well, that one was interesting." When the girl left Rangiku retorted. "I can't believe you refused her too. And so bluntly. She was so pretty and adorable. I could've waited here. Its funny how many girls want to have drinks with you. You'd be drunk as a skunk if you accepted all their offers. What would you have done if I wasn't here, Bya-ya-ku-ya Sa-ma?"

He stood silently at first not moving a muscle on his face. "Rangiku. I'm with you. Thus I will not accept any such offer with hidden intensions."

"Oh come on. What hidden intensions? And I won't be jealous."

"Hidden intensions of getting romantically involving themselves with me. You've also just mentioned how you were jealous of Rukia, who is my little sister."

"What? You get that? You're smarter than you look, Kuchiki Byakuya. And that jealousy bit was only a figure of speech. I bet you'd be fighting duels with Shiro chan too when I'm not looking." She winked teasingly than her face became normal again. "And I do wish we could spend more time together."

Byakuya looked thoughtful at that. "I might be able to move my schedule a little so that I can free up an afternoon somewhere... "

She giggled. "You know what Byakuya sama?" he looked down at her. "You don't have to change any of your schedule. We're doing fine, we'll manage." She smiled cheekily and tiptoed up to give him a peck in the cheek.

Suddenly she felt a number of eyes on them from around the room. Byakuya looked uncomfortable. "Rangiku, what are you doing?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Her big were genuinely surprised.

"You shouldn't behave as such front of everyone here. We are expected to act reserved in front of members of other families."

"Why not? It was only a peck on the cheek. Moments ago you had your tongue down my..."

"Rangiku. Not here. It's not appropriate."

She sighed in annoyance. "That word again. Okay fine. I'm sorry. I'm going to refill my cup."

When she returned she found him at the other side of the room talking to more old people.

"Matsumoto san is it?"

She turned around and found three very pretty young girls in extremely expensive clothes.

"Yes." She gave them a polite smile.

"We've heard you're a shinigami but we've never seen you around this crowd. Are you related to any of the noble families that have gathered here?" one of them asked.

"I'm not from any of these families. I grew up in Rukongai." She spoke bluntly.

One of them made a loud gasping noise accompanied by a look of utter horror on her face.

Then they turned to each other and started talking like she wasn't even there. "What do you think Byakuya Sama is doing with a Rukongai commoner like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just how he likes to pass his time."

"He looks so proper and well behaved. Who knew he likes fooling around with cheap girls like these in his leisure time? Is this even hygienic? I heard His late wife was also a commoner."

"Maybe he has a thing for these commoners. I wonder if these girls know some kind of trick or something…"

Rangiku cleared her throat. "Excuse me ladies."

They turned towards her with a look of disgust in their face, as if a conversation with her will give them cooties. "Do you guys fancy Byakuya or something?"

They were dumbstruck. First name? So casually? Blasphemy!

"If that's the case, why are you bad mouthing him in front of his kanojo?"

Each on one of their eyes became as large as Shiba Kukaku's full grown spirit orbs. One of the girl whispered loudly to the other, "Did she just say kanojo? It must be a lie. Did you see how she speaks? It's so unrefined and uncouth, like a street beggar. They are bound to lie. I wonder what he sees in her."

"I bet it's only temporary. He will leave as soon as he's bored with her."

"Look at that kimono it looks expensive. I wonder if she seduced him for money...

This time Rangiku is pissed. "Listen here…"

"Rangiku." They all turned around.

"Byakuya." She was suddenly conflicted. "I… um… these ladies here..." She didn't want to sound like a tattletale.

"Come." Byakuya ignored the other girl's presence. His face looked like he's overheard their little conversation. The girls all looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm done here. We're going to watch the fireworks now." He took her hand in his.

Rangiku's face soften.

"I'm also sorry about what I said earlier. Here…" he leaned forward and pulled her closer by grabbing her waist and lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

Rangiku felt like her heart has just melted into a puddle of water. She couldn't even be bother to gloat in her happiness by enjoying the facial expressions of the girls staring at them with horror in their eyes.

They left the hall with their hands in each other's.

…

"Byakuya" Rangiku brushed her face on his throat as she sat on his lap, resting under a tree. The moonlight dimmed by the colourful lights of the festival.

"Was that correct what Ume said about this kimono? Is it really custom made?"

He sat silently.

"Did you pick the design and the colours, just for me?"

She felt his finger playing with locks of her hair that fell to her waist. She waited few moment for his response, which didn't come.

She craned up and kissed him on the side of his throat.

"I love you, Byakuya." She whispers as she rested the side of her head on his neck.

His grip on her waist tighten at that. She felt his warm breath as he silently snorted out a smile. This unknown spot has giving them the perfect view of the fireworks.

They past few moments silently.

"You won't say it back?" Rangiku suddenly asked teasingly.

He could hear her pout without looking at her. "Do I need to repeat it? You already know".

"It's still nice to hear it once in a while".

"Rangiku." He looked down at her face.

"You're the only woman who managed to pull me out of the dark place that I have been hiding the last 50 years. You were the only one who could make me lose my perfectly practised calm within seconds. You made me need you like one needs air to breathe. You know how I feel about you."

Rangiku watched his face before looking down and burying herself back in his neck. And snuggled up to him.

Byakuya wrapped his arms tightly around her.

**Epilogue: I'm with you**

"Kuchiki Taichou." Rangiku looked at him with annoyance and disdain from her pile of paperwork. "Hitsugaya Taichou isn't here today."

Byakuya knew Hitsugaya isn't in the office. He close the door behind him.

"I'm here to see you. Rangiku."

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou. It's improper to forget ones rank during official businesses." She looked down, not even bothering to leave her desk to meet her part of proper official etiquette.

"Rangiku." He stood like a sore thumb in the middle of the room. "I'm not here in official..."

She raised her voice. "It's Matsumoto Fukutaichou!" He saw she tried to burn him alive with her eyes only.

"Rangiku…" his voice was still calm and collected.

She loudly shoved her chair backwards and stomped towards him. She faced him and chewed out, "Why are you here, Kuchiki Taichou."

They stared at each other for a moment. Byakuya moved suddenly. He took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms.

She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Rangiku." His voice was calm and patient. "Calm down."

"Let me go, Byakuya." She was fuming, "Let… go…" she squirmed but he won't let her get away. "… Byakuya…"

"Rangiku. Stop squirming. I can't hold you if you…" She stopped squirming and looked at him from his chest with anger in her eyes.

"Whatever! Let me go. I don't care that you won't even bother to let me know when you're back from your month long mission then shove me out of your office when I finally find out from a random sixth squader and visit you. I don't care, Byakuya. Go have your meeting with the rest of the Gotei 13, I won't inappropriately interrupt you. I have to work too so, please let me go. You don't have to hold me, I don't need you to…" she started squirming again.

"But I do." She stopped squirming. "Rangiku…" he called her name again, this time, it sounded soft and gentle. "I need to hold you. I've missed you."

He felt her heated breath on his chest as she loudly exasperated, but she stayed still.

"I had to report to the captain commander Rangiku. I had to make you leave from my office this morning, there are some things I needed to prepare with Kumamura Taichou before I could go see him. I'm here now. I came straight after the meeting."

She pulled away and looked at him with widen eyes. "You didn't even go home? Byakuya..." she noticed the weariness on his face. Suddenly she was mad again, "did you even have anything to eat? Look at the state of that Shihakushō, God what am I going to do with you… come." She pulled on his arm. He stopped her.

"Rangiku."

"What? Come with me. I have some left over from last night, you might not hate. Well, even if you do, you'll have to eat."

"I was expecting to receive an at least a hug from you first since the last time we've been together was more than a month…"

Rangiku jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Byakuya, you've turned me into a whinging, whining, nagging old woman. I'll have you pay for that one day."

They were locked in that embrace for a long moment.

"Rangiku. Stay with me."

"Hmm? Tonight?" She spoke from his chest where she safely buried herself.

"Not tonight. Always."

She looked up, and giggled a little. "Are you afraid I'll run away? Don't worry…"

"No. Rangiku. Stay with me. Make my home yours."

"Huh?" she frowned. "I hope you're not reciting one of your ancient poetries. You know I can't tell the difference between the heads and tails…"

"Rangiku" he grabbed her arms and pulled her in front of him. "I want you to move in with me."

She looked at his face with a confused look in her face. "Move in… "

"Yes. You'll be staying at Kuchiki mansion."

"But… what about improper… appropriate… laws of a noble household…" she still looked confused.

"Rangiku. I want to go home to you… like a family. So stay with me."

"Family?" her eyes widen. "Umm Byakuya… I'm not getting pregnant just to make your family elders happy…"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Rangiku. No one wants you to be pregnant. I'm just… asking you to… be there when I return home at the end of my missions."

Rangiku studied his face. "… Are you sure? I'm uncouth, loud, uncul…"

"You're none of that. You'll have your own room, personal servants and everything a member of the Kuchiki clan needs."

"That sounds like your… wife." She bit her lips.

"Would it be such a horrible thing to be my wife?"

"It's not that." she looked away, her cheeks redden a little, "but marriage? I've… never thought about getting married… Don't get me wrong I do love you…."

Byakuya studied her face.

"Rangiku, I can't force a decision like that on you. I understand life of a noble is full of control and responsibilities, I can't watch you be tied down by something like that. So I only asked you to move in... So that we won't have to say goodbye every morning."

"In that case, you should move in with me." She smiled widely. His eyes widen a little. "You can come home to me at my apartment."

"Very well." He replied quicker that she thought he would.

Rangiku was surprised.

"I can arrange some servants to move few things around your apartment…" he spoke thoughtfully, "we might be able to fit another smaller closet in your bed room for my clothes. They can also arrange a washing and cleaning schedule, to pick up my dirty clothes and…"

"Byakuya." She shook him. "It's okay. It's fine. I'll stay with you… at your home. My apartment is too small for us."

He stared at her silently. She smiled. "Don't look at me like that. I know what I'm getting into and it's for me as well. I would like to come home to you every night too." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, "Also I think it will give me more room for the extra shopping I'm planning to do during my next mission in the world of the living."

He pulled her by the arm she was holding him and kissed her. He felt she let out smile during the kiss.

"I missed you too Byakuya." She whispered to him later.

…

"Rangiku san" she spun around at the excited calling of her name by a familiar voice.

"Rukia." She smiled as she stood from unpacking her boxes.

"I'm so glad to have you here. It's like I have an older sister now."

"Hey, I'm not that old."

"... I didn't mean that... "

"Relax Rukia chan. I'm just messing with ya. So tell me the rules and things. Byakuya said something along the lines of treating this house like my own but am I allowed to walk naked around this place?"

Rukia was taken aback and red-faced but soon realised she was kidding. "You're funny Rangiku san. There isn't much law or regulation these days. After the incidences with Akako, the elders had stopped poking their nose into every single little details regarding life in the Kuchiki mansion."

"Huh. So that girl did do something useful besides screwing with my memory. I hope her revenge on that loser Atsushi is going well"

"Umm... I'm looking forward to seeing you during meal time. Nii Sama barely speaks during meal. It kind of... gets a little boring."

Rangiku giggled. "You could make Renji stay over too."

"Umm... he's not comfortable around Nii Sama ..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Kanna?" Rangiku hesitated.

Rukia sighed. "She came to speak to me once. She is such a nice girl Rangiku san. She said she knew about his… feeling… so it didn't come as a surprise for her. I felt so guilty Rangiku san."

Rangiku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine. As soon as you meet the one you're meant to be with, anything before that becomes a distant memory only. May be we should set her up with Shuhei… " Rangiku looked up thoughtfully then jerked herself away from the random trail of thoughts. "Anyway, tell me about things between you two. How far have you gone, Rukia Chan" she winked.

Rukia was red all over. "Umm… we're still not… Things are developing slowly between us... but its good... we've been friends for such a long time, it's weird now…"

Rangiku studied her face with amusement. "Enjoy this romance while you can Rukia chan. As soon as sex gets involved it becomes complicated."

"May I enquire to what kind of advises you're giving to my little sister?"

They both turned around as Byakuya enter through the door to Rangiku's room. Rukia blushed like crazy. "Nii sama!"

"Nothing I'm just telling Rukia here that sex will only complicate things between Renji and her... "

"Rangiku san" Rukia pulled on her arm and urged her to stop. She turned to see the look of utter horror in Byakuya's face.

She quickly stopped herself. "Don't worry it still a long way off. They won't be doing the nasty anytime soon are they? Just in the future when they do start..."

She watched as it made the expression in his face even worse.

"I've gotta go" Rukia quickly made herself disappear behind the door leaving Rangiku to deal with a traumatised Byakuya.

Rangiku pulled him and made him sit down. "Byakuya!"

He looked at her with a look of hurt and sadness. "I wanted to protect her... "

"What made you think she will not be protected when she's with Renji? Do you see the way he looks at her?"

Byakuya's expression became a little softer.

Rangiku sat down next to him and tangled their arms together. "Love is the most wonderful thing don't you think?"

He looked down at her sideways and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful."

Rangiku was suddenly red and awkward. "Right. I hope you don't disappear as soon as I start greying my hair."

"Even if you do start aging you'll still be the most beautiful woman in seireitei."

"Geez Byakuya. What have I done to deserve such compliments from you?"

Byakuya let out a sigh. "They are sending me out on a mission again."

Rangiku was shocked and felt a heavy weight inside her chest. "Umm... when... for how long will you be gone?"

"In another months' time. This is going to be longer than the previous one."

Rangiku sighed. She remembered the nights spent without him next to her. She felt like her breathing becoming heavier. But she won't show it

So she conjured up a smile and looked at him. "It's ok... we still have another month."

Byakuya watched her as she quickly got up went back to unpacking her boxes.

...

"What is this?" She looked at the strange looking cake. It looked something like those smiling poop shaped cookies she finds everywhere around the house.

"A seaweed ambassador shaped cake." Byakuya said very solemnly and elegantly from next to her.

"Nii sama made it for you"

Her eyes widen with surprise she watched his stern face giving away no emotions in front of Rukia and Renji.

She hid a giggle. "It's cute."

From the other side of the table Renji coughed at that and she felt Byakuya's muscles stiffen next to her.

After they were done with the cake, Rukia and Renji left them in the porch and Byakuya could finally relax.

"Byakuya" she leaned her head on his shoulder after finishing her 3rd sake bottle. "Thanks for making a cake for me"

He sat there silently.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow" She whispered. He suddenly felt her body shudder and realised she was crying.

"Rangiku" he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much." She hid her face under her palms.

"I don't know how to... why did you make me so dependent on you..." she was letting it all out on his chest. "Even though you tell me where you're going... and I know you'd be back... still I'm so used to you now that a single night without is an eternity of torture. I want you all the time."

"Rangiku." He pulled her in and placed his lips on her wet lips.

She opened her mouth instantly and started kissing him with all her passion. Before long she was sitting on top of him and he was tugging at the shoulder of her sleeves.

They were breathing heavily when they heard a footstep approach. They quickly composed themselves.

The maid came in to clear up the bottles and cup while they sat next to each other like two statues.

When the maid was gone Rangiku started giggling. Byakuya's lips also curled into a smile.

"I guess we have to get used to people walking in on us." She retorted. "I might have to restrain myself now that I'm living here."

"I can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Restrain myself" he stood up and bent down to pick Rangiku up in his arms.

Rangiku blushed as he cradled her out of the room, walked past a number of other servants who were shocked and arrived at his bedroom.

He closed the door, locked it and turned towards her with a look that made Rangiku bush all over her body.

His haori and shirt came off with a swift move. Before long he was on his all fours, towering over her.

She was giggling at first before shyly pulled him towards her by grabbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not going to see you for more than a month Rangiku. If I spend a single moment not ravishing you I'm going to regret it." He laid down in top of her hungrily tasting the skins of her neck and her exposed chest.

Rangiku sighed loudly and squeaked as he bit and sucked a small spot on her neck.

"You're going to leave a mark" she giggled as he started pulling on her clothes.

"When I'm done you will have evidence of my love all over you."

She purred as his deep voice sounded so full of desire for her.

They drunk each other's essence as the night rolled past between their gasps and moans. It would be a night to remember for months.

...

The sheets are thin, could barely provide any warmth. But Rangiku couldn't wait to throw them away.

He was all she needed to keep her warm. The hardness of his muscles around her body is so arousing it makes her want to be with him all the time. He is so tempting to touch and to taste. At the same time he was her home. Especially when he covers her with his body as if to protect her from anything that isn't him.

Byakuya felt her body pressing hard as if to become one with his.

She was soft and smooth like silk and tasted like honey. She slid effortlessly on him, around him, continually changing like water. She was always something new. He wondered if there'll ever be a time when he'll have enough of her. He doubts it.

"Rangiku, I love you" an uncharacteristic sigh escaped from his mouth like a gasp when she bit him lightly on his neck she giggled.

"What was that again... didn't hear you?"

Byakuya gently kissed her shoulder and her arm. She continued to sigh.

"I said... I love you, Rangiku."

He pulled her face towards his and looked deep into her eyes. She felt like she was floating in zero gravity.

"You'd be late for your mission."

"I don't care."

They continued to melt into each other's arms as the sun coming through the window threaten to expose all their secrets.

But they hardly gave a damn.

...

**The end**

**Ahh! So this it is. The end. Thanks to everyone who liked this and continued to read. Right now, I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Well actually I might already start another ByaRan, a continuation after this story but set at a later time. I've already started writing but I still haven't planned anything yet. Too many idea, too little time to write them down (Also too lazy).**

**Anyway, Thanks again guys. And Byakuya and Rangiku are the best!**


End file.
